Something Unpredictable
by Lamminator
Summary: IanOC. What if Ian had a woman on his team? A woman very important to Ian...I'm sure it'll be better than my crappy summary
1. I've Got You Under My Skin

**A/N:** _Okay, I've on a Sean Bean movie binge lately, so I thought I would start a story with him...I liked him in National Treasure, that's why I went with it._

_There will be some implied sexual stuff, but nothing to get worked up about. There will also be cursing...just a heads up._

_

* * *

_  
I was woken up one morning by the sun streaming through the bedroom window. Curse the sun. It woke me up around eight o'clock morning. And that's pretty damn early for me, on a day when I don't have to work...for once. I went to roll onto my back, but realized I couldn't move. An arm was lazily slung around my waist, while another was under my head. A body pressed up against my back.

Then I remembered; how could I forget!

Ian was sleeping soundlessly behind me. I could feel his soft breath on the back of my neck as he continued sleeping.

I went to turn my head to see if I could wake him up, but found I was unable to move me head as well.

A small moan came out of him and the arm that was around my waist tightened.

I elbowed him in the ribs as best I could. I had to get to work on cleaning up our apartment somewhat, and he wasn't letting me do that.

Ian groaned and I felt him lift up his head.

"What's the rush, Alex?" he asked, looking down at me through half open eyes.

Out of the four years Ian and I had known each other, and we'd been dating, I've always liked the way my name rolled off his tongue...and his accent made it sound even better. I could just melt every time.

Anyway...

"In case you have forgotten, we're going to have some company for the next day," I said, finally able to lie on my back.

"Ah, yes, the treasure..." he said, staring out of the window.

I looked out of the window, then back to Ian.

"Hello? Earth to Ian," I said waving my hand in front of his face.

That did it.

Ian looked down at me and grinned evilly.

Uh oh.

"Ian..." I warned.

"Alex," he murmured.

Shit, why'd he have to do that? Why'd he have to say my name?

Still grinning he placed his upper body over mine and slowly lowered his head. Our lips met in a gentle kiss, but Ian pulled back all too soon.

"I hate it when you do that," I whispered to him as he hovered mere inches above my face.

"And yet, I love it...you," he replied with a grin, and flopped back down on the bed.

I used this as my chance to get up. Going to the foot of the bed, I grabbed my blue terry cloth robe and threw it on over my pajamas. (Ian was watching me the whole time.) Then I took the few strides to the window and opened the curtains more, hearing a loud groan behind me. I looked over to the bed and saw Ian with a pillow over his head.

"What's your problem?" I mocked.

"...sun...evil..." were the only words I could understand.

"Yeah, well, you're not a vampire, so get used to it," I said going to him and ripping the pillow away from his head. I took mine also so he wouldn't be tempted. He slapped his hand over his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said going to my dresser and pulling out some clothes.

Ian takes his hand away from his eyes.

"What? No invitation?" he asked, with a cheeky grin, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Not this time. You should start cleaning this place," I smirked, returning his evil favor from earlier.

"I hate it when you say 'no'," he said.

"That's not very often, is it?"

"That is very true."

Ian all out smiled now. His smile also had the same effect on me as when he said my name. I had to grin at him.

Before he got any ideas that would postpone my attempts to clean the rest of the day, I slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Ian had a little habit of walking in the bathroom when I was in the shower. Not that I mind most of the time...

When I got out of the shower, I put on my clothes and did whatever I had to do in the bathroom.

Emerging from the bathroom, I went back to the bedroom to put my pajamas and robe on the bed. Ian was no longer in the bed and I actually wondered if he listened to me when I said to start cleaning. Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

Going out into the living room, I started picking up the random newspapers and magazines that littered the floor and furniture.

Our apartment wasn't that messy or disorganized, but when I know people are coming over, I want everything to at least look tidy. I hate cleaning to begin with, so we tried to keep the place from turning into an A-bomb test site.

Of course Ian didn't water the plants in the window, so I had to do that as well. Then I wondered if he fed the fish.

I went into every room in the apartment looking for Ian to ask him about the fish. Of course he was in the last room I looked; in the kitchen.

He was leaning with his back against the counter and a bowl of cereal in his hand. At least he was dressed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame, crossing one foot over the other. I stood there until he noticed me.

When he did notice me, he was in mid-chew of the cereal. He stopped, set the bowl down on the counter behind him, and walked over to me; he swallowed the food in his mouth before he even took two strides.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked, placing one of his hands on my hip.

"Did you feed the fish?" I asked, not moving from my position, and flicked my head in the direction of the fish tank around the corner.

"Yes, I fed the fish," he mocked. "Before I fed myself, the lucky fish," he added.

"Oh, you poor thing. The fish, who can't even feed themselves, got fed mere seconds before you did," I teased with a grin.

Ian put his other hand on my other hip and pulled me into him, making me grab his upper arms. His arms then snaked around my waist holding me even tighter to him. At this point, I had to tilt my head back a bit to look at him.

"You're bad," he murmured, brushing his lips against mine.

"I'm bad to the bone, honey," I said just as quietly, trying not to laugh at my clichéd remark, and running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Whatever I did, it made him kiss me with such passion, I almost went weak in the knees.

He then picked me up and took me back to the bedroom, where, well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Let's just say I didn't get to do the cleaning that I wanted to that day...

* * *

**A/N**:_ I'd just like to thank my friend for proofreading this for me...reviews containing constuctive criticism would be appreciated..._  



	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

**A/N:** _I don't think I mentioned this in the first one, but I own nothing (except Alex, unfortunately) and I'm not making any money from this...so there._

_Thanks for my one review!_

_

* * *

_  
By the time late afternoon rolled around, I was finally able to finish cleaning up our apartment.

Ian felt the need to take a shower while I cleaned...how convenient. He then jumped on the computer to do some work.

After I finished tidying up, I plopped myself down on the couch and propped my bare feet up on the small coffee table. I turned on the television for a lack of nothing else to do, since Ian took over our only computer.

For some reason, I was really into the program I was watching on the Declaration of Independence; I didn't even hear Ian come into the room until he cleared his throat.

I jumped slightly and turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't you put a coaster under those feet of yours?" he smirked, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Oh, ha ha, Ian. I'll have you know, my feet are clean...unlike yours."

"I don't believe that."

"Then see for yourself," I replied nonchalantly, sticking my foot in his face.

He tried to swat my foot away, but I was unwilling to relent.

So in his retaliation, he grabbed a hold of my ankle and gave me one of his evil grins.

"No, Ian, don't," I spouted, trying to pull my foot out of his grip, but to no avail.

Still with that damn smirk plastered on his face, and keeping eye contact with me, he brought his other hand up to my foot and lightly brushed his fingers on the bottom of it. The contact made me jump. One, because I don't like people touching my feet, and two, it tickled!

Seeing my reaction, he did it again, then just all out tickled my foot.

I was laughing and wiggling on the couch, trying to get out of his vice-like grip on my ankle when we heard the doorbell ring.

Ian stopped tickling my foot and I rolled off the couch onto the floor trying to get my breath back. It only took me a few seconds, then Ian pulled me off the floor, to my feet. He gave me a kiss and went to get the door.

From where I was, I heard Ian greeting however many of them entered our apartment.

I then heard the door close. Moments later, Shaw, Ian's good friend from I don't know when, came around the corner.

"Hello, Alex," he said as I walked over to him.

"Hi, Shaw. How are you?" I asked giving him a hug.

I'd known Shaw almost as long as I'd known Ian, so we have a friendship, you could say.

"I'm all right, you? Ian giving you any trouble?" he smirked, with an elbow nudge to my ribs.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. And no, Ian's not giving me any trouble...right now anyway," I laughed.

"I heard that," I heard Ian yell from the other room.

I just rolled my eyes, and Shaw smirked.

In from the other room walked three other men I've never met, followed by Ian, who stood next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Alex, this is Phil, Shippen, and Victor," Ian introduced.

I shook hands with each man (with a 'hello' or 'hi') as Ian introduced them.

"And you already know Shaw," Ian went on.

"Duh," I said quietly and rolled my eyes again.

Ian grinned down at me and squeezed my waist.

"This is Alex Jensen. I told you about her," Ian said to Phil, Shippen, and Victor.

"Nothing bad, I hope," I said with a smirk at the three.

"Nope, nothing bad," Shippen replied with a small smirk of his own.

"Good. Well, you can make yourselves comfortable, I guess," I gestured to the couch and chairs.

I peeled Ian's hand off of my waist and went into our computer room to grab my awesome digital camera. It was one of those that the pros use...considering I am a professional photographer.

Coming back into the living area, I noticed that Ian and Shaw were standing near the kitchen. Perfect for what I wanted to do.

"I want a picture with you guys," I said to them as I walked over, turning on my camera in the process.

"Why? You see me all the time," Ian complained.

"Okay, now he's giving me problems," I said to Shaw, as I dramatically sighed and rolled my eyes.

Shaw just grinned.

"All right, come on, make it quick," Ian said feigning annoyance.

I smiled and turned to the other three who were sitting on the couch.

"Could one of you take this picture?" I asked, holding out my camera.

The three looked at each other for a moment, then Phil got off the couch and over to us, taking the camera from my hand.

"How do I use this?" he asked.

After I explained how to use the gadget, I took the few steps to stand near Ian and Shaw.

Ian moved me in between him and Shaw. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and Shaw put his arm around my shoulders. I reached up and put my hands on their opposite shoulders. Ian and Shaw completed our little embrace by grasping each other's forearm with their free hands.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

We nodded and Phil counted to three, then took the picture.

After the three of us let go of each other, I took my camera back from Phil, who went back to sit on the couch.

Ian and Shaw went to the table to discuss some last minute stuff.

Me, being the shutter bug that I am, went about taking pictures of everyone, whether they were looking at me or not. I got a good picture of Phil, Shippen, and Victor on the couch, waving at me.

Phil's a ham in front of a camera, I'll give him that.

Around dinner time, Ian ordered a few pizzas for us to eat. It had been a long time since I had a good pizza, and this pizza was excellent.

After dinner, I went on the computer while the guys watched TV.

Tossing my shoulder length, auburn hair up in a messy ponytail, I loaded the pictures I took onto the computer, and fixed up the ones that needed fixing.

I put the picture of Ian, Shaw, and I on the desktop...what can I say? It was a good picture of us.

Once I was done with the pictures, I played one of the stupid little games we had stored on the thing for a few hours.

Ian came in the room after those few hours.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning on the back of my chair and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Playing 'Doom,'" I stated simply.

I'm bad enough at the game (yet I don't give up), so I tried to keep all of my concentration on it and not on Ian...keyword there being 'tried.'

"It's getting late. You should come to bed," Ian whispered in my ear, sending a chill through my body that made me shiver. "We leave tomorrow afternoon to meet Ben at the airport."

He then proceeded to kiss from the bottom of my ear to the edge of my shirt collar.

That distracted me, and I closed my eyes for a few moments. Within those moments, I heard my character in 'Doom' get killed.

My eyes shot open at the sound of death, and I groaned.

"You killed me," I said to Ian, stretching my arms to loop around his neck.

He just chuckled a deep, low chuckle while still kissing me.

"Good. You can come to bed now," he said softly.

"All right, just let me shut this down," I said turning my head to give him a kiss. I also smacked him on the back before I let go of him.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he asked pulling back.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss...that was for killing me," I said with a grin.

He chuckled again, kissed me on the cheek, and went into the bedroom.

I saved my game and shut down the programs and the computer itself, then went to say good night to the other four before I went into the bedroom to find Ian already in bed. I changed into my pajamas, and hopped into bed next to Ian. I faced away from him and he spooned against me, tossing an arm over my waist. Turning my head slightly, I gave him a kiss good night and settled in against him.

About every half hour, for two hours, I would turn to a new position. I think I woke Ian up a few times.

He finally stilled my movements by trapping me against his body with me facing him.

"Alex, what's the problem?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

I sighed and tried to speak again.

"It might be the whole idea of this search for treasure, or just the excitement of everything," I sighed again.

Ian did another one of those deep chuckles.

"Oh, Alex. Don't worry about anything. Everything's going to be fine," Ian reassured me.

I nodded and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

Ian put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

I think I fell asleep not too long after, Ian still rubbing my back.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey, some reviews would be nice...hint, hint; nudge, nudge; wink, wink_  



	3. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**A/N:** _Normal disclaimers apply...there's some sexual reference towards of the chapter, just a warning._

_

* * *

_I once again woke up to the damn sun glaring through the window. Obviously, neither Ian nor I closed the curtains last night.

I looked at the clock next to the bed and to my absolute horror, the time was the same as when I woke up the previous day.

I never wake up that early (when I don't work), nor do I wake up at the same time two days in a row.

After my little spaz about the whole time coincidence thing, I slid out of Ian's loose embrace on me and went to the dresser to get some clothes.

Just before I left the room to head to the bathroom, I looked back at Ian. He was sprawled out across the whole bed, on his back, still sleeping.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

Shaking my head, I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on my clothes, and what-not.

I took my pajamas back to the bedroom where Ian was _still_ sleeping.

He could be a real bum when he wants to.

I went over to the side of the bed his head was occupying. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I waited for some sort of movement.

Nothing. Not even so much as twitch.

I bent down slowly, as not to cause too much movement, and gently blew in his ear.

As Ian grunted and rolled onto his side to face me, I pulled my head back so I wouldn't get smacked in the face. He didn't wake up though and I grinned to myself.

This could be fun.

But Ian can be really cranky in the morning at times, so I wasn't going do anything to him...today.

I brushed a few strands of his unruly blonde hair out of his face, and he stirred a bit. With a sigh, he opened his gray-green eyes slowly and looked up at me sleepily.

"Morning," I said, smiling down at him.

"Good morning," he yawned, then stretched.

I leaned down again to kiss him, leaning on my elbows. Again, I ran my hand through his hair. He closed his eyes lightly and I swear he started purring like a content cat.

I actually laughed out loud at that thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Ian asked, opening his eyes again.

"You," I said simply. "You sound like you're purring."

That sneaky gleam appeared in his eyes, and he slowly smirked.

"Maybe I am," he answered.

Ian then reached out and pulled me down on top of him, keeping me close against him by wrapping his arms tightly around my back.

I squeaked slightly as he did that; I wasn't expecting it. I put my hands on his bare chest and pushed up slightly, so I could look at him without crossing my eyes.

Still grinning, he pulled me closer and deeply kissed me.

When we pulled apart, I wiggled out of his grip and got off the bed.

"Come on, sleepy head. I'm going to get breakfast ready," I said, punching him in the chest lightly.

Once I heard him grumble a response, I left the room again, and went towards the kitchen.

Before I actually went into the kitchen, I looked around the corner and checked on the other four: Shaw was stretched out on the couch (his feet hanging over the edge), Phil was across the room on the floor, and Shippen and Victor were against the other two walls perpendicular to Phil and Shaw's positions.

I went back into the kitchen and started to quietly make pancakes for everyone. I actually like cooking, so that wasn't a big deal for me.

Ian walked into the kitchen not too long after I started making the food, and made lots of coffee.

The others woke up slowly after they started to smell what was being made.

After breakfast, I went back to the bedroom to pack some clothes and such in a bag, while the guys discussed the plans for the afternoon on a laptop...I could care less about that.

I definitely made sure I had extra batteries for my camera, and put them in the camera bag along with my camera.

I took my stuff to the door, where I placed it all on the floor, and then went to sit with the guys.

Ian was sitting on the couch with Shaw, the other three were in chairs nearby; they were watching TV. I sat on the other side on Ian, and he grabbed my hand stealthily and laced his fingers in with mine. He smiled down at me and I grinned back, resting my head on his shoulder.

After a few hours of watching mindless television programming, we gathered what we were going to take, and took it all to the van that the four had brought the previous day.

I took one last look around the apartment to make sure everything was turned off, unplugged, or closed, while the guys packed up the van.

Once the van was packed and the apartment checked, the six of us piled into the van and drove to the airport.

At the airport, Ian and Shaw got out of the van to meet up with this Ben guy, and to find out where our jet was. When they figured everything out, Ian and Shaw jumped back into the van. Ben got into a nearby car and followed our van to a secluded part of the airport.

We climbed out of the van and onto the tarmac. While Shaw, Phil, Victor, and Shippen took our stuff out of the van and put it on the jet, Ian took my hand and we walked over to this Ben guy I've been hearing so much about and some other kid.

"Ben, Riley. I'd like you to meet someone," Ian said, getting their attention from unloading their own car.

The two turn and look at me, placing what they were holding on the ground.

"Ben Gates, this is my girlfriend and photographer, Alex Jensen. Alex, this is Ben," Ian introduced again.

"Ah, I finally get to meet the face behind the stories," Ben said, shaking my hand.

I gave Ian a sidelong glance.

"Like wise," I said, grinning.

"And this is Riley Poole," Ian continued, gesturing to the younger guy.

I shook his hand with a 'hi' and a grin. My first instinct about the kid was that he was the nerdy type. As he pulled a laptop case out of the car, I realized I was right.

Ian and I turned to go back to the van to get whatever was left. I took my hand out of Ian's and wrapped it around his back. With my other hand, I punched him in the arm.

"Quit telling stories about me," I said smiling.

"I'll try to remember that, but I'm not making any promises," he chuckled, tilting his head down to kiss me.

Everything was gathered on the jet not too long after that introduction and we soon took off. Naturally, I was sitting next to Ian, and for some reason I was really tired. I put my head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around my own shoulders, and I took a nap.

A few long hours later, I was awoken by Ian tapping my shoulder.

"Alex, wake up. We'll be there soon," he said gently.

"Say that again," I mumbled sleepily.

"We'll be there soon?" he guessed.

"No. Say my name again," I grinned.

Ian leaned closer to me, smirking.

"I'll scream it later...Alex," he whispered seductively in my ear.

He sent a chill down my spine, but I laughed at his approach, and leaned up to kiss him.

Shaw, who was sitting behind us, leaned on the top of our seats.

"You two should join the Mile High club," he said quietly, barely moving his lips.

I looked at him questioningly, and saw his grin, so I started cracking up at the comment.

Ian looked back at Shaw, raised an eyebrow, then laughed also.

"Maybe some other time. We'd need more time anyway," Ian stated, still smiling.

I looked from Ian to Shaw, then buried my head in the crook of Ian's neck, trying to hide the color that rose in my cheeks. Ian laughed heartily, and wrapped both arms around me, hugging me tightly.

About forty-five minutes later, our jet touched down on a snowy and partially icy tarmac. Shaw handed Ian and I goose-down jackets; a white one with fur around the hood to Ian, and a dark blue one without fur to me (I hate the idea of fur).

Climbing out of the jet, and unloading what we needed, I noticed two 'snow cat' mobiles off to the side, evidently waiting for us.

It was dark by this time, but I saw the 'cats' from the lights around the small airport. We weren't going to go out in the dark to look for a ship, so the owner of the airport (if you could call it that) allowed us to stay inside, in a large room.

Ian and I took a corner of the big room, sort of away from everyone else. Once everyone was settled, we left the large room to look for someplace more...private.

By the time we got back into the large room, everyone else was sleeping soundly.

Ian and I curled underneath the few blankets we piled up on the floor earlier, and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **_Feedback is greatly appreciated..._  



	4. I Can See For Miles

**A/N: **_Hope everyone's Easter was good...I'm bored and don't feel like doing my reasearch paper (the rough draft is due tomorrow)...I'll do it later..._

_

* * *

_I awoke to this weird feeling on my back. The sun wasn't trying to wake me up by blinding me, so I was temporarily confused about where I was. Rolling onto my back, the feeling disappeared. I stared up at the ceiling and looked everywhere around me. It was then that I remembered that we were in that airport in the Artic Circle. Ah, yes, 'we'.

I turned my head to the side to look at Ian.

He was resting his head in his hand on a propped up elbow, and smiling down at me.

"This must be a first," I said quietly, not sure if anyone else was awake yet.

"What's that?" he asked, just as quietly.

Underneath the blankets, Ian put his hand on my stomach and made small, light circles with his index finger. That was the same feeling on my back...mystery to that weird feeling solved.

"You waking up before me," I replied.

He gave a low chuckle, then leaned down to kiss me.

"I was going to wake you two, but it seems you don't need to be woken," a voice said above us.

Ian pulled back and we both looked up to see Ben, with a raised eyebrow, standing a few feet away.

"Morning, Ben," I said as I felt the color rise in my cheeks again.

"Morning, Alex. Ian. We should get going soon," he said, and walked away.

I stretched my arms over my head to stretch out completely, and cracked some joints that hadn't been used in my sleep.

Looking at my watch, I saw that the time was mid-morning.

"Wow," I practically whispered, still looking at my watch.

"What?" Ian asked, as he stood up.

"This is the latest I've woken up in the past three days," I said also standing up.

Ian laughed, and pulled me into a hug.

We folded up the blankets and returned them to where we found them. The owner of the small airport gave all of us some food, and we headed out to the 'cats'.

While the guys were gathering things to put on the 'cats,' I went around the tarmac and did what I do best...took pictures.

When everything was ready to go, we all jumped in the 'cats'; Phil, Shippen, Shaw, and Victor were in one, and Riley, Ben, Ian, and I were in the other. Riley and I sat in the back, while Ben drove and Ian sat shotgun.

Riley pulled out his laptop, after Ben started driving, and placed one of those dashboard hula girls on the edge of the gadget.

"Nice touch," I said laughing, and flicked the hula dancer.

"Thanks," he replied. "It reminds me of warmer weather."

I laughed at his remark, and stole a glance at Ian through my sunglasses. He had a slight smirk on his face also.

After about an hour of driving these things, Ben and Ian started a conversation. While they talked, Riley was busy on his computer, and I took random pictures in the small space that I had. I got pictures of Riley and his laptop (and hula girl), Ian, the back of Ben's head (which I later deleted), and the snow on the horizon framed by the front window of the 'cat.'

A few minutes later, Riley's computer started beeping.

"Are we getting closer?" Ian asked, looking over his shoulder to us in the back.

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. Don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning," Riley explained.

Ian, Ben, and I looked at him confused.

"It's...it's a bad omen," he continued.

I shook my head.

"Should we turn around and go home?" Ian asked, sarcastically...I think.

"I wouldn't mind," I mumbled.

"Or we could pull over and throw him out here," Ben joked.

That got the three of us laughing, and Riley laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, Riley, you're not missing that windowless cubicle we found you in are you?" Ben asked the kid.

"Oh no, absolutely not," Riley laughed.

His computer then started beeping like mad, and Ben stopped the 'cat.' The other 'cat' stopped along side of ours and everyone, except Riley and I, opened the doors to look at the vast amounts of snow in front of us.

"So...I guess we're digging then, eh?" I asked more to myself then Riley.

Yeah, my Canadian lineage slipped through there.

Everyone jumped out of the 'cats' and moved to the back of ours to get metal detectors.

I walked a short distance away from everyone else to take pictures of the trail we left and the horizon of, well, snow. I also got a few pictures of the group getting everything together.

When the guys spread out, I went to catch up, but stayed behind them, snapping pictures every once in a while.

I watched as Shippen slung his metal detector over his shoulder and walked over to Riley. They discussed something, and the look on Shippen's face, made me take a picture of the two. I almost laughed at the scene.

I saw that Ian didn't have a metal detector, but he did have a pair of binoculars. He stopped to look through them, and a childish urge to throw a snowball at him rose to the surface of my head...so I threw one.

It hit him square in the back. He turned around and looked at me. I smiled and tried to put on one of those innocent faces, but I guess he saw through that. He stalked towards me, his face unreadable. When he was mere inches away from me, he grinned and quickly put an arm around my back and pulled me to him.

"That wasn't very nice," he said.

I merely smiled and shrugged.

He was about to say something else (probably something sexual), when our attention was diverted over to Ben, who was kneeling in the snow.

Ian looked from Ben to me, then back to Ben. He let go of me and we both walked over to where Ben was crouched in the snow. We were joined by the others as well.

I looked down in the snow and saw a metal bit of the ship. It read _Charlotte_; the damn ship we were looking for.

As the guys went to start plowing away from the ship, I stayed there and took a picture of what Ben uncovered. I thought he might want some documentation at a later date.

After most of the plowing and shoveling was done, we prepared to go inside. I didn't have anything to prepare, so I was wandering around the ship until we actually went down. I took pictures of the ship from many different angles. When I got to the bow of the ship, I noticed a figure of some chick. She still had some snow on her, so I brushed it off and took a few pictures, again, from many angles.

"All right. Let's go," I heard Ben say loudly.

Ian turned to look for me as I walked over to them.

Ben started to walk below deck, followed by Riley. I held Ian back for a moment.

"Ian, I need you to promise me something," I started.

"What's that?" he asked.

I looked directly into his gray-green eyes.

"Promise me you won't kill anyone," I said.

He took my hands in his and looked back into my hazel orbs.

"I promise you, Alex," he pledged, sincerely.

I knew his past, that's why I made him promise.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, and said 'okay' before he led Shaw and I below the deck to follow Ben.

* * *

**A/N: **_Mad thanks to my Beta buddy, Laura...reviews would be awesome..._  



	5. Take A Picture

**A/N: **_'Ello all! Sorry it took me so long...my Beta-er was lazy...and I have college finals this week, so I've been studying; which I should be doing now, but I feel I know all I can for my exams tomorrow. I hope...  
_

_

* * *

_When I got to the end of the stairs that lead down, Ben handed me two flashlights. I passed one behind me to Shaw.

Walking below deck was actually kind of nifty. There was snow everywhere, and it looked as if nothing had changed.

I stayed close to Ian, not sure of what to expect.

As we walked through the ship, I snapped pictures of anything that looked remotely interesting...or anything Ben might want to see later.

Ben led us to another door that went down further. He took the end of his pick-ax and pulled the doors open with a grunt.

Evidently there were some icicles on the trap door, because when Ben flung them, these icicles stood straight up.

With a little surprised gasp, I took a picture...I thought it looked kinda neat.

Ben continued down the stairs and we all followed him.

What we went into looked like the crew quarters. The hanging hammocks were a dead giveaway. And yes, more pictures were taken here.

Speaking of dead, Riley decided to blaze his own trail, and walked in between two other rows of hammocks. He pushed a top hammock aside and jumped back with a slur of words I couldn't make out. He eventually fell on his ass and scooted away from the mummified crew member.

I tried to keep my laughter in, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could take. I ducked my head onto Ian's back (since he was right in front of me) and laughed quietly.

"You handled that well," I heard Ben say to Riley, after the kid stood up.

That just made me laugh harder.

"Are you all right?" Ian asked turning his head to me.

"Yeah, I'm good," I squeaked, still trying not to burst out laughing.

Ian and Shaw grinned at each other as Ben moved on through the quarters.

Ben came to another door.

"This is it. The cargo hold," he said and lifted a bar that crossed the door.

Upon opening the door, the five of us walked in and stopped just after we passed the threshold. We looked around with the flashlights, expecting to find treasure.

Nothing.

"You think it's in the barrels?" I heard Riley ask.

We spread out and searched the barrels.

I smashed the lid on a barrel, but all I pulled out was some black, powdery substance.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Ian, who came over to me.

He lifted my gloved hand to his face and sniffed whatever was left on my glove.

"Gunpowder," he said simply.

"Makes sense...considering we're on a ship," I said quietly.

I shook the gunpowder from my glove and snapped some more photos.

I heard Ben mumble something.

"I found something," he said louder.

The rest of us gathered around Ben, while he unwrapped a box. Ian stood nest to Ben, I stood next to Ian (and laid my head on his shoulder), and Shaw stood on the other side of me.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

None of us answered him. Our eyes were trained to the intricately detailed box Ben was opening. I picked my head up off of Ian's shoulder and took a picture just as Ben went for the lid.

In the box was a pipe...not just any pipe, a very elaborately carved, ivory pipe.

As Ben picked it up and inspected it, I took another picture.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Ben asked, looking at all of us.

I shook my head. I knew it was a pipe, but that's all the further my pipe knowledge went.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked.

I snorted.

Ian smiled with a slight chuckle as Ben passed the pipe to him.

"It's a meerschaum pipe. Ah, it's beautiful," Ian said.

I snorted again.

"Thanks, Ian," I mumbled, grinning.

He looked over his shoulder at me, and kissed my forehead.

"Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem," Ben said, pointing to the stem.

"Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asked tentatively.

"No, it's a clue," Ben clarified. "Let me see that."

He took the pipe back from Ian.

Ian didn't look to happy about that bit of information. I know because he gave me a sideways glance.

Once Ben had the pipe back in his hands, he separated the stem of the pipe from the rest of it.

"What...don't break it," Riley said.

"We are one step closer to the treasure, gentlemen," Ben announced.

Yeah, he said 'gentlemen', but I could really care less.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the _Charlotte_," Ian said.

"No. 'The secret lies with _Charlotte_'. I said it could be here," Ben elaborated.

Oh, Ian didn't seem too pleased to hear that. The look on his face told me.

Ben took a pocket knife out of his pocket and poked his thumb. He then smeared his blood onto the pipe stem.

I can get a little squeamish around blood sometimes, so I stepped back from Ian and circled around to the other side of where everyone was standing.

I snapped a picture of them since they were all distracted.

"It's Templar symbols," I heard Ben say.

As Ben started reading the script he uncovered from the pipe, I took a seat on one of the barrels that we didn't smash.

"_The legend writ,_

_The stain effected,_

_The key in Silence undetected._

_Fifty-five in iron pen,_

_Mr. Matlack can't offend._

It's a riddle," Ben said looking up from the ledger he put the 'clue' in. "I need to think."

Ben circled around to my side of the small space mumbling some stuff I wasn't paying attention to. He sat down on another barrel a good distance away from me. I just heard him say something about a map...an invisible map.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'invisible'? 'An invisible map'?" I heard Ian ask.

Ian made his way over to where I was sitting (holding the pipe), and sat down next to me, closer to Ben. I linked my arm with his, and rested my head on his shoulder.

Ben went on to explain about dyes and reagents.

"Unless...the _key in Silence_ could be..."

"Prison," Shaw blurted.

I raised my head, and we all looked at him funny.

"Albuquerque. See I can do it, too. Snorkel," Riley said.

"It's where the map is," Shaw said looking at Riley because of his smart-ass remark.

"Like he said, _Fifty-five in iron pen_. "Iron Pen" is a prison," he continued turning his attention back to Ben.

"Or it could be, since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink, the _pen_ is...just a pen. But then why not say a pen. Why...why _iron pen_?" Ben explained to Shaw, then asked himself the question.

"Because it's a prison," Shaw mumbled.

I snorted, yet again. (I wasn't very lady-like this day, obviously.)

"Shaw, I don't think they'd put a map to a treasure somewhere where convicts would easily get their hands on it," I said to him.

Ian turned to me and gave me a look.

"That's in the past...I don't count that," I said very quietly, kissing the tip of his nose.

Ben then went on to ramble some more stuff. When he looked in the direction of Ian and me, I started listening to him again.

"Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that fifty-five men signed..."

Hold for dramatic pause.

"The Declaration of Independence," Ben and I both said at the same time.

I was in more awe than Ben was...hey, I was the one watching that TV program about the Declaration, remember?

Ian looked from me to Ben, then sighed with an 'oooh'.

"Holy shit," I put in, quietly, still in awe.

* * *

**A/N: **_Huzzah! Reviews would be nice...but no flames, please..._

_ Did anyone notice that I've been using song titles as the titles for each chapter?...if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know!  
_


	6. This Fire

**A/N: **_Woo! I'm officially on summer break...and have been for the past two days! No more college until the fall, so expect more updates...because I currently don't have a job..._

_

* * *

_Riley scoffed.

"Come on, there's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

"It's clever really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said several Masons signed it, yeah?" Ian asked, looking to Ben.

"Yeah, nine for sure," Ben said, looking at the ground.

"We'll have to arrange a way to examine it," Ian said, clearing his throat and shifting his position.

I let go of his arm and gave him a weird look.

"This is one of the most important documents in history. They're not just going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it," Ben said, sitting down again.

"What do you propose we do?" Ian asked him.

"I don't know!"

Ian looked at me almost sympathetically. I furrowed my brow.

"We could borrow it," he suggested, looking back to Ben.

"Steal it? I don't think so," Ben looked at Ian like he was crazy.

"Ben, the treasure of the Knight's Templar is _thee _treasure of all treasures," Ian started, giving Ben a sincere look.

"Oh? I didn't know that. Really?" Ben said, VERY sarcastically.

Too sarcastically for my taste.

"Ben, I understand your bitterness. I really do," Ian started, glancing at Shaw for a moment. "You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure only to have the historical community treat your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that."

Whew, what a speech…but I agreed with that.

"Come on, Ben. This could be _your_ chance at making history," I put in.

"How?" Ben asked, swapping his gaze between Ian and I.

Ian looked at me again, and I knew he was going to say something I didn't want to hear.

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine are limited to writing checks, do you? In another life, I've arranged a number of operations of...questionable legality," he said.

My breath caught in my throat. Why did he have to bring that up?

Shaw walked over to where Ian and I were sitting.

"I'd take his word for it, if I were you," Shaw said.

Ben looked between the three of us, and I turned away, not wanting to look at him.

"So don't worry. I'll make all the arrangements," Ian said quietly.

I closed my eyes, sadly...not again, Ian.

"No," I heard Ben say.

Ben stood up again, and I felt Ian do the same.

"I'd really need your help here," Ian said, still in a hushed tone.

"Ian, I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence," Ben said.

I opened my eyes and looked toward Ben. He was practically shooting daggers at Ian.

"Okay...from this point on, all you're going to be is a hindrance," Ian said, nodding to Shaw, and taking a few steps back towards the door we came in through.

Shaw pulled a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at Ben.

"Hey!" I heard Riley scream.

I jumped off of the barrel I was sitting on, and stood in front of Ian.

"You promised me," I said looking straight into his eyes, a worried expression crossing my features.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna shoot me, Shaw?" Ben said.

"Ian..." I started with pleading eyes and placing my hands on his chest. "Not again."

He looked down at me, but I couldn't decipher what was going through his head.

"Well you can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle," Ian's head whipped back in Ben's direction. "Information you don't have. I do. I'm the only one who can figure it out, and you know that."

Ian looked back down at me, and I let my hands side off of him. He turned back to Ben and walked to stand next to Shaw, who was still pointing the gun at Ben.

"He's bluffing," Shaw muttered.

"We play poker together, Ian. You know I can't bluff," Ben stated.

So that's where Ian went on Thursdays...

"Tell me what I need to know, Ben, or I'll shoot your friend," Ian said, getting impatient.

"Damn it, Ian," I said through gritted teeth, just loud enough for him to hear me.

He took a quick sideways glance to me, then looked back to Ben.

Shaw moved the gun from pointing at Ben, to pointing at Riley, who tried to hide behind some rope.

"I'm sorry, Ben," I apologized quietly.

That won me another glance from Ian.

"Hey," Riley argued...if you could call that arguing.

"Quiet, Riley. Your job's finished here," Ian turned his attention to the kid.

I kept my eyes on Ben; he quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a flare, igniting it.

I jumped a bit, but it brought Ian's (and Shaw's) attention back to him.

"Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder," I looked down at the ground, and so did Ian. "You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up."

Great. Just Great. I was going to die in a two hundred-year-old ship's cargo hold.

"Ben..." Riley sort of warned slash asked.

"What happens when the flare burns down?" Ian asked Ben smoothly. "Tell me what I need to know, Ben."

Ben did this shifty thing with his eyes. His look went between Shaw and Ian.

"You need to know...if Shaw can catch."

With that, Ben tossed the flare in our direction.

The only thing running through my mind at the time was 'oh...shit.'

Ian grabbed the flare out of midair, just before it hit the ground.

"Oh, shit," I actually said out loud.

"Nice try, though," Ian said, pointing the flare at Ben.

Then, the flare decided to burst into flames, catching Ian's arm alight. Of course he dropped the flare in the gunpowder, starting the ignition.

"Ian!" I yelled, as he and Shaw backed up.

Shaw shot off a few rounds in Ben and Riley's direction as they hid behind whatever they could get behind.

"Get out Shaw, Alex!" Ian shouted at us as he got the flames to die out on his arm.

I turned and ran out of the hold, followed by Shaw. There was no way in hell I was going to get blasted into a million pieces!

I stopped at the end of the stairs and waited for Ian, while Shaw went on.

Ian ran to the door also, but took a last look back into the hold. A bit of gunpowder exploded by the door, and Ian shut it quickly.

"Fool!" he said, slamming the bar back down to bolt the door closed.

He ran over to me and took my wrist in his hand, practically dragging me up the stairs.

We ran as fast as we could to get off the ship.

Back on the deck was when we caught up with Shaw. The three of us jumped over the side of the ship and into the snow, where we ran back to the 'cats'.

"Move! Get out of here!" Shaw yelled to Victor, Phil, and Shippen.

"What?" I heard Shippen ask.

"Move! Get out!" Shaw repeated, as we still ran to the 'cats'.

"Unless you want to be blown into tiny pieces, I suggest you get your asses into the 'cats'!" I yelled, also still running.

That got them moving. They ran to one 'cat', while Ian, Shaw, and I got into the other. Shaw climbed into the driver's seat, while Ian went for the passenger's side.

I went to jump up onto the wheel to get myself up in one jump, but that didn't work.

What? It's hard to jump in snow...

I stretched his hand down to me, and I grabbed it on another jump. He pulled me up, and I crawled into the back.

Ian got in, and Shaw started to drive off.

We got no further than a couple yards, when the _Charlotte_ exploded.

The force from the explosion caused us to jerk forward in our seats. I hit my forehead on the back of Shaw's seat.

Shaw stopped the 'cat,' and we turned around to look back at what was left of the ship.

Ian actually opened the door and looked back. Shaw and I exchanged a look.

When Ian came back in, he didn't look too good...it was one of those looks people get right before they blow chunks.

"Okay, let's go. Before someone sees the smoke," he said.

I noticed him swallow thickly.

Shaw didn't ask questions, but continued to drive the 'cat' back to the midget airport.

"I just hope their not dead. I was starting to like them," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

Ian looked back at me, and saw me rubbing my head.

"Alex? Are you all right?" he asked, still with that sickly look.

"Yeah, just a bump," I replied.

I didn't want him to worry about me too much...I wasn't sure if I could handle him 'loosing his lunch' right then.

* * *

**A/N: **_I don't know about you guys, but I like this story...I think it's fun to write!_  



	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: **_I'm back!_ _Sorry it took so long. I went to a concert on Friday night and that kinda threw me off...someone asked for more fluff (sorry I don't remember who), so I hope this is enough for the time being. D_

_

* * *

_When we got back to the airport, Shaw stopped the 'cat' in the same spot they were sitting in when we first arrived. Shippen, who was driving the other 'cat', did the same.

We got out of the 'cats' and headed back into the airport for a bit.

As soon as my feet touched the snow, I swayed slightly. I brought a hand to my head and rested the other on the 'cat' for balance. I felt weird; it wasn't a sick feeling, just an odd feeling.

Shaw was starting to walk back into the airport, when he looked back to me.

"You okay, Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just go ahead inside; it's bloody cold out here. I'll be there in a few seconds," I replied, shooing him with the hand that was on my head.

Damn...Ian's lingo was rubbing off on me.

He looked at me skeptically, but did what I told him to.

I pulled myself together and went to take a step. That weird feeling was still there, but it disappeared quickly, and I was left feeling slightly dizzy.

I made it into the airport (somehow) without looking like a drunkard, or falling over. Taking off my coat, I plopped myself in the first chair I saw, and dropped my head in my hands.

From somewhere to my left, I heard someone, I think Phil, say that we had to wait for the effin' pilot before we could leave that place.

After hearing that, I groaned and rubbed my temples, closing my eyes also.

What the hell was wrong with me? Could it have been from hitting my head in the 'cat'? I didn't think I hit the seat that hard...

After a while of contemplation, I felt someone in front of me. When they placed their hands on my knees and rubbed them with their thumbs, I knew it was Ian.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked me. "Shaw said you looked sick."

I opened my eyes and tilted my head slightly to see him kneeling in front of me. He didn't have his coat on anymore, and was looking a lot better; he didn't look sick.

"I don't know. I think I hit my head harder than I thought," I said quietly, closing my eyes again.

Ian sat in the chair next to me, where he pulled me into his chest and held me there. He repeatedly ran his hand lightly across my forehead.

"There's a bump on your head," he stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I mumbled.

Ian chuckled shortly, then wrapped both his arms around me tightly.

"Do you want ice?" he asked, resting his head on mine.

"Do I have a choice?" I retorted.

He chuckled again, lifting his head.

"Shaw, could you get some ice for Alex?" Ian called.

"Just go outside and stick her head in the snow," Shaw answered, jokingly.

I snorted...yet again.

"You first, there, buddy. That's a bit too cold for me," I yelled in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah," he said walking away somewhere.

Ian readjusted his arms around me, and put his head back on mine.

Shaw walked over to us moments later with a small, plastic bag filled with ice in his hand. He gave it to me, and I stuck it on my head.

"Thanks, Shaw," I said, as he nodded and walked away.

I really didn't feel like holding the ice, so I sandwiched the bag between my head and Ian's chest. I felt him take a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" I asked, raising my head to look at him as innocently as I could.

I held the ice to his chest, when I lifted my head, and grinned evilly.

"It's cold," he replied.

"Captain Obvious strikes again," I mocked. "Did you expect it to be warm?"

"I wasn't expecting you to put it on me," he grinned back.

"Just be glad I put it on your chest, and not somewhere else," I responded.

"Good thing," he said leaning down, and planting a kiss on my lips.

When we parted, I grinned at Ian then put my head back on the bag of ice.

A few minutes later, I picked my head up suddenly (I caught the ice before it landed in Ian's lap). I looked around me, then to the floor where my coat was.

"What's wrong now?" Ian asked.

"Where's my camera?" I countered, looking up at him.

"You didn't leave it in the _Charlotte_ did you? If you did then it's gone," Ian said.

"No, I had it with me when we ran out...it's probably in the 'cat'," I reasoned.

I stood up and went to grab my coat to go back out and get it.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, standing up.

"I'm going to get my camera. There's no way in hell I'm leaving it here; I like that thing," I said forcefully.

I wasn't about to be parted with my camera just because I left it in some vehicle...that sucker cost me a pretty penny.

Ian stepped closer to me and took my coat from my hands.

"You're not going back out there until we leave," he said.

"What? Ian, I _need_ that camera," I pleaded. "I can't live without my camera."

"I know, but one of us will go get it. I don't want you staggering around in the snow in the state that you're in," Ian smirked.

Ooh, he was looking for trouble...

"Oh, really? And what sort of 'state' is that?" I asked, taking a step closer to him, grinning.

"The state of being trapped in my arms."

Even before he finished the sentence, he had scooped me up in his arms, holding me the way a newly wedded couple would walk over the threshold for the first time.

I gasped as he did that, and wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively. It also made me a little lightheaded, but I wasn't about to say anything.

Ian sat back down in the chair, placing me on his lap and effectively holding me there...no matter how much I squirmed.

"Phil, could you come over here, please?" I called across the room.

"Yeah?" he asked when he came over to me...us.

"Would you be so kind as to go out to the 'cat' and get my camera? I would go myself, but as you can see, I'm a bit trapped at the moment," I said as sweetly as I could, without making myself puke from the sweetness.

Phil sighed.

"I guess," he said dramatically with a grin.

"Thanks...and you can take my coat. It was big on me, so it should fit you," I said.

Phil nodded, and picked up my coat. He threw it on and ran back out into the snow to get my camera. When he came back in, he handed me my camera, and placed my coat over the back of the chair next to Ian and I. I thanked him again, and he went to go do other things.

"Happy now?" Ian asked, as he loosened his grip on me.

"Yes. Very," I smiled back at him.

I jumped off of his lap, and picked up the bag of ice that I dropped on the floor when I was searching earlier. Slapping, and literally slapping, the bag back on my forehead, I grinned to Ian, turned, and walked over to a nearby table.

From behind me, I could hear Ian laughing at what I did.

I sat down at the table and, with one hand, started to inspect my camera for any scratches or anything of that nature. My other hand held the ice to my head.

I hate it when something gets ruined because of my stupidity.

"He's here," Victor announced about ten minutes later.

I took me a few seconds to realize who "he" was, but then I remembered we were waiting for the pilot.

Shaw, Phil, Shippen, and Victor all ran back and forth to put their stuff on the jet, while Ian wandered around checking for anything that might not have made it into the guys' packs.

I threw on my coat and headed out to the jet (still with the ice on my head). On the jet, I sat in a window seat and rested my head on the window. I closed my eyes, and hoped to sleep.

"Feeling any better?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head just as Ian was sitting down next to me.

"A little. I think I just need some sleep," I replied.

After everything was settled, people and objects, the jet took off.

The ice bag I had was half melted by that time, so I just put it on the floor...and my head was going numb anyway.

I really wanted to sleep, so I curled my feet up on the seat and put my head on Ian's lap. There was a blanket of sorts on the back of my seat, so I pulled that down on me, pulling it up to my chin.

Ian looked down at me and grinned.

I grinned back sleepily, and Ian put his hand on me, running it up and down my side slowly.

Soon enough, I started to doze off.

How Ian can get me to fall asleep, I'll never know.

* * *

**A/N: **_More to come...soon...**  
**_


	8. Hotel California

**A/N: **_I was watching "Under the Tuscan Sun" when I was typing up the last little scene, so it might be a little...uh...can't think of a good word to describe it, but I guess 'cute' __will suffice for now._

_

* * *

_I woke up some time later...at least I thought it was some time later.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the back of the jet seats in front of us. Part of Ian's knee was in my view, also.

I slowly rolled from my side to my back, and noticed that Ian had fallen sleep at some point; his head was tilted back against the seat, and his eyes were closed.

Bringing my watch up to my eye level, it looked as if I'd been sleeping for only an hour or so.

Letting my hand fall back to my side, I went to sit up. I did it slowly because I wasn't sure how my head would feel if I sat up too fast.

As I sat up, my head felt all right; no lightheadedness, no dizziness, nothing.

I sighed and rested my head on Ian's shoulder lightly. I also took his hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over the back of it.

Staring at our hands, my thoughts wandered back a few hours to what happened in the _Charlotte_.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned my head to look at Ian.

"What makes you think I'm thinking of something?" I countered, still rubbing his hand.

"Your facial expression. Every time you think hard on something, your face contorts into a look of...well, concentration," he explained.

I half smiled, and nodded.

"So, what are you thinking of?" he insisted.

"Ben. Riley. And if they're alive. Which I hope, by the way," I said, looking him in the eyes, keeping my chin on his shoulder.

"They're alive. Ben's smart, so I'm sure he knew how to get out of a situation like that," he laughed. "You worry too much."

"I hope so...and I do not," I grumbled, turning my head and looking at our hands again.

Ian kissed the top of my head.

"How's your head? Better?"

"Much better, actually. Sleep does wonders," I said with a laugh.

"What do you say we take up Shaw's offer from the last time we were on this jet?" Ian smirked.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and stopped rubbing his hand.

"Ian!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm.

I also gained the attention of Shaw, who was sitting on the opposite side of the jet from us.

He grinned, but went back to ignoring us.

"Come on, Alex," Ian pleaded.

Damn it! Not only did he say my name, but he gave me those big, sad, puppy dog eyes. Who the hell can say 'no' to those eyes?

"All right," I sighed, grinning.

Ian practically jumped out of his seat, dragging me with him.

I'll keep the rest of those details to myself...

By the time the jet touched back down in DC, it was too late for us to go back to our apartment, which was about an hour and a half outside of Downtown DC. Ian had the idea to set us all up in a hotel for the night, at least.

Little did I know that it was the infamous Watergate Hotel.

I argued with Ian for a few minutes, saying that all of us didn't need to stay in such a swanky hotel for just one night, but he insisted that we do.

I eventually gave in...I mean, come on, it's the Watergate!

After everything involving the room was situated, we lugged most of our bags up to one of the top floors. (I lost count after a while.)

Huzzah for lifts, though...I mean, elevators. I think I would've died if we had to carry all those bags up the stairs.

After we got everything up to the room, I crashed on the couch. While looking around the room from the couch, I noticed a newspaper on the coffee table next to me. Picking it up, I flipped through it to find something worth reading. In the 'things to do' section, there was a full page ad for a gala at the National Archives.

I sat up slowly from the couch, my eyes wide and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. I just kept staring at the ad.

"Alex? Everything all right?" Phil asked from somewhere in the vicinity of the door.

"Uh, yeah..." I trailed off.

"Guys, look at this," I stood up from the couch, and turned the ad in their direction.

I walked over to the 'dinning room table' and placed the paper down. The five men surrounded the table.

"National Archives Gala? So?" Victor asked.

"The National Archives is where they house the nation's most important documents of history, like the Constitution...and the Declaration of Independence," I explained, looking at each man.

Recognition flashed on Ian's face first.

"The map," he said quietly.

I nodded, and started to smile.

"The Declaration would be stored somewhere safe during that time AND most, if not all, of the security would be on the guests, not the documents," I said, looking around the table again.

"It's this weekend, so that gives us four days," I paused and looked down at my watch. "Make that three days, but I think we could pull it off."

"Makes sense," mumbled Shaw.

"While all the attention's upstairs, we go in and get the Declaration," Ian paraphrased.

"Just to borrow it," I added.

"Just to borrow it," Ian chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. "You're so smart."

"I know," I said dramatically, bringing my hand to my heart, and tilting my head back with a grin directed at Ian.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

"Well, I guess we'll be staying here a little longer than planned," Ian addressed everyone else, after we parted.

The other four nodded, and went back to whatever they were doing before I gathered them.

I turned in Ian's arm and hugged him.

"Just need a plan now," I said into his chest.

"That shouldn't be too hard," he answered, as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Just keep your promise to me, please," I said quietly, lifting my head to look at his face.

"I will do what I can to keep it," he reassured, holding onto me tighter, and resting his cheek on my head.

"Try hard," I said, after a nod.

We stood there for a few minutes in each other's embrace.

When I looked toward the couch and the 'living room,' I saw that the other four were settling down for sleep...which sounded really good to me.

"I'm sleepy," I said lifting my head up off of Ian's chest.

He looked down at me with a laugh.

"Then go to bed. I'll be in soon; I'm just going to ring up the front desk to let them know of our extended stay," he said.

"Okay," I answered.

I picked up my bag and headed to the bedroom (Ian claimed earlier that we were taking up residence in there), closing the door behind me.

Quickly changing into my pajamas, I jumped into the king-sized bed with pale yellow Egyptian cotton sheets. The sheets matched the general color scheme of the room.

The bed was very comfortable, to say the least.

I was starting to doze of when Ian came in and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Everything settled?" I asked, groggily, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Yes, for now," he answered, as he sat on the end of the bed to take off his boots.

I nodded, and continued watching him (the best I could in the sleepy state I was in) get ready for bed.

Once he took off most of his clothes (all except his boxers, much to my delight), he dug in his bag for a pair of sweatpants. He had one leg in them when he sighed.

"To hell with them," he mumbled, and tossed the pants back in his bag.

I laughed as he crawled into the bed next to me...in just his boxers.

When he was settled, I slid closer to him to put my head on his chest, along with my hand.

Ian wrapped his arm around my back, and kissed my forehead.

I felt his thumb move slowly on my lower back. Minutes later, I fell asleep because of his touch and the steady beat of his heart under my ear.

* * *

**A/N: **_More to come...I think I'm going to have fun with the next chapter!_  



	9. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**A/N: **_I think this chapter is pointless, except for the ending, but there's some nice fluffy- stuff for you. _:)

_I had fun writing it!  
_

_

* * *

_As I slowly woke up in the morning, I smelled something familiar...very familiar.

Opening my eyes, I saw...well, Ian's neck.

That explained the smell; it was Ian's cologne. It was very faint, but I still smelled it. Over the years, I'd found that Ian's cologne had a calming effect on me...odd, yes, but it made me feel safe.

Anyway, I surveyed the rest of our positioning (the best I could the way my head was): Ian had both his arms wrapped tightly around me, while mine were squished up against his chest. It was as if he caught me in a surprise hug, and we just fell on the bed. Our legs were so entangled, I didn't exactly know where mine were, and they were a bit numb.

Ian wasn't awake yet, and quite frankly I was happy with that, so I stuck my head back in his neck and waited for him to wake.

I only had to wait about five minutes before I heard Ian groan, and felt him wiggle his toes and crack his ankles.

I tilted my head back as best I could, and looked at Ian's face.

"Hi," I said quietly, with a smile, as he opened his gray-green eyes to look at me.

"Hello," he replied groggily, also with a smile.

"Could you possibly let go of me? I need to crack some joints," I asked, not looking away from him. (**A/N:**_ That kinda made her sound like a drug dealer, didn' t it? Ha!_)

"What? No 'good morning' kiss?" Ian laughed.

"I really have to move first, or I'll be stuck like this for a long time," I reasoned.

"Is that really so bad?" Ian countered.

Damn it! He cornered me.

"Well, no, but I'd like to feel my legs again."

Ha!

"All right, you might need them at some point," Ian sighed, dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, as Ian slowly released his bear-hug grip on me.

When I was free, I fell to my back with my arms still bent. I first stretched my left arm up slowly, so I didn't injure anything, then that arm was joined by my right. I proceeded to crack my ankles, toes, knees, fingers, and shoulders.

The only thing left was my back, so I sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed.

Tucking my feet under Ian's legs, I leaned back over the edge (my head was close to touching the floor), hearing my back pop in a few places almost instantly. I then raised my arms over my head to make sure everything was cracked.

I felt Ian shift position, but he kept some weight on my legs so I wouldn't go crashing to the floor.

What Ian did next, almost made me actually fall to the floor. That sounds weird

He gripped both sides of the small of my waist, and rested his chin on my stomach.

I gasped...yeah, something else I wasn't expecting.

I guess my tank top had slid up a little because Ian's hands and chin were warm on my skin.

"Are you stretched yet?" he asked, after placing a kiss on my stomach.

"Are you _that_ impatient?" I countered, lifting my head to look at him.

"Yes. I want my kiss," he pouted.

"Well, either come down here, or help me up," I said, extending my arms up to him.

Ian grabbed my hands, and practically ripped my arms out of their sockets when he pulled me up. Then, he immediately wrapped one arm around my back and the other around my shoulders as his lips came smashing down on mine. With his feet, he moved my legs so they went the length of the bed, then lowered me back onto the bed, placing his upper body over mine.

When Ian pulled back, he smiled down at me.

"Well...I should make you wait more often," I said, with a smile.

"Maybe," he answered, then dipped his head back down for another kiss.

I turned my head to stop his kiss after a few moments; I needed air.

Ian didn't seem to mind, and kissed my cheek, and on down my neck.

As he reached my collarbone, his stomach growled.

I looked down at him, as he looked up at me.

"Hungry?" I asked, with a laugh.

Ian just shrugged.

"Well, I am, so...get up," I said, with a smile, pushing against his chest. "I need a shower, too."

Ian looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk slowly graced his lips.

"No," I said, with some force.

His smirk faded.

"You're no fun," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? I'm fun, I just won't get clean if you come with me," I grinned.

"Hmm. Good point."

Ian got off of me after one last kiss, and then got out of the bed. He put on the sweatpants that he cursed back into the bag earlier, then went to sit in the chair next to the window.

I made my way into the bathroom connected to our room, with my bag, and took a quick shower...even though I really wanted to take a LONG shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, Ian was standing in front of the window...still in just the sweatpants. He had his left arm crossed over his chest, supporting his right arm that was lifted to his face, and was staring out of the window.

I set my bag down on the floor, and walked up behind him. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, he jumped slightly as I pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked, as I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"How to get that map," he replied, putting his hands over mine.

"Ah...you'll think of something. I'm sure of it," I encouraged.

I let go of him and walked to the door to the rest of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked, turning my way.

"I'm going to go down and get my free breakfast. You want anything?" I asked, with my hand on the doorknob.

"Just some juice, I guess," he said with a shrug.

"All right. I'll be back soon," I smiled as I left the room.

I walked into the 'living room' where the other four were starting to wake up.

"Mornin', gents. Can I get anyone something to eat, since I'm going to get something?" I asked.

"Food," I heard someone mumble...Shaw maybe?

"I'll see what I can do," I said with a laugh, and walked to the main door.

I grabbed a key off the table, and left the room.

Standing in the hall after I closed the door, I realized I should have taken my camera with me, so I ran back in the room to grab my camera off of the table, which was, ironically, right next to where the key was.

I left the room again and headed down to get breakfast for everyone.

On my way down, I snapped some pictures of the lobby, the banquet room, and any other thing I thought was worth photographing.

As I walked into the room where they told us breakfast was served, I grabbed a plate and filled it with muffins, bagels, and waffles...okay, so I had to grab two plates.

Come on, there were five hungry guys up there (plus myself)...and the plates weren't that big, anyway.

I stuck some syrup packets in the cargo pockets of my pants, along with one of those little boxes of Fruit Loops.

Yeah, I felt like eating Fruit Loops for breakfast...

I stacked the two plates and went over to the drinks.

Good thing they had lids for the cups and cup holders. I would have been screwed otherwise.

I filled five cups of orange juice, put the lids on, and stuck them in the cup holder.

Taking a hold of the plates and drinks, I made my way back to the elevator.

An elderly couple passed me as I walked out of the room with food. They gave me a weird look, so I just said "It's not all for me" with a smile.

I got back up to the room without dropping anything. I placed the drinks on the floor so I could get the key out of my pocket.

In the room, I put everything on the table, then said that I would be right back...I forgot to get myself a drink, so I went down the hall to the vending machines, and got some fruit punch.

When I came back in the room, the guys (minus Ian) had already dug into the food. I realized I still had the syrup in my pocket, so I tossed the packets on the table, and grabbed a muffin before they were gone.

I took one of the cups of juice off the table, along with the muffin, and went on a hunt for Ian.

Walking into the bedroom, I heard the shower going, signaling that Ian was in there.

I sat in the chair by the window, curling my feet under me, and drank my fruit punch while munching on the Fruit Loops as I waited for Ian. I set my camera and Ian's breakfast on the floor next to the chair.

Not too long later, Ian walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed.

I smiled at him from the chair, and held up the cup of juice.

"I got you some orange juice...and a muffin. The others are devouring everything else I got," I said with a laugh.

Ian laughed at my comment, as he came over to me.

I immediately smelled his cologne, and relaxed even more than I already was.

"Thank you," he said, taking the juice from me.

"You know, they say you do the best thinking in the shower," I started, popping some Fruit Loops in my mouth. "Did you think of a plan?"

"Yes, I know. And, yes, I have a plan...well, part of one anyway," he said sitting on the floor in front of me, facing me.

"And...?" I provoked, handing him the muffin, and taking a drink of my punch.

"You need to get a dress," he smirked.

I chocked on my juice.

"What! I don't wear dresses, and you know that," I said as I coughed, and wagged a finger at him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Anyone have an idea of what Ian's plan is? I'd like to hear what you think..._  



	10. My One and Only Love

**A/N: **_Oh, man! There's so much fluff in here, I could have some new pillows and blankets for my bed! Then hit my head on the ceiling because I wouldn't be able to move.  
_

_I guess the last cliffhanger was pretty lame...sorry._

_

* * *

_"I know, but we'll need someone to be at the gala to keep an eye on Gates," Ian explained, placing a hand on my knee.

"But why me?" I whined, after I was done coughing.

"Because you're the only one that looks good in a dress," he joked.

The weirdest image of Phil, Victor, Shaw, Shippen, and Ian in dresses popped into my head. And I'll tell you, it wasn't pretty...amusing, but not pretty.

I shook my head.

"True," I said, looking at the ceiling briefly. "But you look good in a tux."

"That's true also," he smirked, but then his face turned serious. "It's because you're the only one without a criminal record. And I don't want you to start one."

His hand that was on my knee, took a hold of my hand that wasn't holding the Fruit Loops. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"But you would add to yours?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"If it would protect you? Yes," he replied, sincerely, looking back into my hazel eyes.

With a sigh, I set what was left of my Fruit Loops on the floor next to my can of fruit punch. Then, I looked back at Ian.

"All right. I don't like it, but I'll do it," I said, sighing again.

"Great," he said, a full-fledged smile spreading across his handsome features.

Ian stood and took a bite of the muffin. He started walking towards the door.

"Just one thing," I said, looking out of the window.

"What's that?" he asked, stopping, and turning to me again.

I got out of the chair and stalked towards him.

"You're coming with me for this damn dress."

"Why?" he asked, as I stopped directly in front of him.

"You dragged me into this, so I'm dragging you with me," I replied, like it was general knowledge. "And I need someone's opinion of what looks good on me; might as well be you."

Ian thought about that for a moment.

"All right, you win...we'll go now," he said.

Ian took my hand, and pulled me into the next room, where the others were still eating. He told them that he and I were going out for some time and would be back later.

As Ian put on and tied his boots, he explained his plan to the others. He told them to get the supplies they needed.

I quickly put my own shoes on, and Ian and I left the hotel.

Walking down the hall to the elevator, I took Ian's hand, and leaned into him. When we reached the elevator and pressed the button, I turned to Ian.

"So, how am I actually getting into the gala? The ad said it was by invitation only," I asked.

"Shaw's taking care of it. You will have an invitation in your hands by this time tomorrow," he said, grinning.

"He's not killing anyone is he?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he laughed. "He's getting one the legal way."

The elevator doors opened and we got in. I pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the back wall with a sigh.

Ian turned to look at me, then stood in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my waist, and pressed his body against mine.

"Ever hear of three feet of personal space?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Like you've had a problem with that before," he replied, cheekily. "I told you that you worry too much."

He proceeded to lean in and kiss me.

"I do not...and I've told you that a million times before," I mumbled, when he pulled back.

Ian grinned at me, and the elevator dinged. The doors opened and we went to the front desk.

It's not everyday I go on the hunt for a ball gown, so I had no idea where to go.

Good thing the receptionist knew where the closest bridal place was.

It was within walking distance, so Ian and I just walked there.

To make a long (and boring) dress shopping experience short, I tried on several dresses. I didn't like them, but Ian seemed to like them all.

Go figure...typical man.

The last one I tried on was the best one I could find (that I actually liked). It was floor length, and went off my shoulders; it flared out slightly near my thighs. The color was a gray-blue in a matte satin fabric.

Ian's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw me in it, so I took that as a good sign. Only a few things had to be altered to it. I told the seamstress that it had to be ready within two days, and she understood completely...after I mentioned that it was for the gala.

While we were there, I got a pair of shoes to go with the gown: silver ones, with about an inch or so heel.

After everything was settled, Ian and I returned to our hotel room, where we found that the other four weren't there.

Ian found a note on the table saying they went out to get some equipment.

I nodded, got some water, then took my shoes (and camera) and went into the bedroom. I tossed the shoes next to the entertainment cabinet, the camera on the bedside table, and sat on the edge of the bed, letting my left foot hang over the side. I watched as Ian moved around in the other room. It was actually amusing, seeing him walk back and forth.

About five minutes passed before Ian realized I was watching him. He stopped and looked at me.

I laughed as I got off the bed, and walked out to him. I pulled him over to the couch, via his sleeve, and we both sat down, propping our feet up on the coffee table. Ian turned on the TV, for there was nothing better to do.

Tucking myself tightly against Ian and under his arm, I inhaled deeply and relaxed.

A few hours later, the other four came back, arms full of equipment and supplies.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, and nothing really happened.

Ian and I went to bed around midnight.

Okay, so the others wanted to go to sleep, and we were occupying their sleeping area...they kicked us out, basically.

Ian was already in bed by the time I changed into my pajamas. I ran and jumped onto the bed next to him. Landing face down, Ian immediately swung his leg over mine, and laid on top of me.

I groaned as his muscular body pushed me into the mattress.

He pushed my hair away from the back of my neck and kissed it. His hands slid up and down my sides, until he stopped them right below my ribs...my prime tickle spot.

"Don't you even think about it, Ian," I warned, my voice muffled slightly by the pillows and mattress.

I heard him laugh as he continued to kiss my neck, and his fingers began their 'tickle torture'.

I tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but he had all his weight on me, and wasn't letting me go anywhere.

"Ian, please...stop," I gasped out in between laughs.

"Nope," he whispered seductively, right in my ear, then kissed my neck again.

From somewhere deep down, I found the will to push off the mattress and flip both Ian and myself over onto the opposite side of the bed.

I was pretty sure we were both stunned that I was able to do that, but I took advantage of Ian's 'stunned-ness' and turned myself, so I was facing him. I then proceeded to straddle him, sitting on his stomach, and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I asked you to stop," I said quietly, panting slightly.

"Obviously I did," he said, after shaking his head.

"Because I stopped you," I scoffed.

"How'd you do that, anyway?"

"I don't know...maybe I just wanted you to stop," I replied, my voice getting quieter, as I dipped my head down toward his.

"Hmm," Ian hummed, which I felt rumble through his chest.

He lifted his hands up and cupped my face, guiding my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

After that kiss, I rolled off of Ian to take up my place next to him.

"What's with the sweatpants?" I asked, grinning, and running my foot up his leg.

"What? Don't you like them?" he countered, placing his hand on my hip.

"No, I like them...I'd just prefer if they weren't in this bed," I grinned wider.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case..."

He got out of the bed, and took of the sweatpants, so he was once again, in nothing but his boxers. He then came back into the bed.

Woo! Alex Jensen. Master of persuasion.

Ian reached his arm up and over to turn off the light, as I turned away from him and pulled the light blanket up over us. He then wrapped an arm around my waist, and spooned tightly against me.

With one last kiss on my neck, we fell asleep not too long later.

* * *

I woke up the next morning cold; Ian wasn't against me. I fell onto my back and felt his side of the bed. It was cool; not cold, but it wasn't warm either, so he must have gotten up a few minutes earlier. 

Sitting up slowly, I looked over to the window. Voila! Ian was sitting in the armchair, staring out of the window...still in his boxers.

He had his feet propped up on the chair and his elbows resting on his knees. The morning sun was hitting his face, which made him look like he was glowing.

To me, he looked very regal...were it not for his unkempt hair, and the boxers.

Slowly reaching over to the nightstand, I took my camera off of it, and snapped a picture of him.

When Ian heard the 'click' of my camera, he turned his head in my direction. A grin slowly spread across his face.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning to you, too," I replied. "Don't move yet."

I flung the sheet back, and got out of the bed. Walking over to Ian, I told him to look back out of the window. He did...with a smirk.

"You and that camera," he said, as I took a few pictures of him from different angles. "I swear you love that thing more than you do me."

I stopped photographing from my kneeling position next to the chair, and lowered the camera.

"That's not possible," I said very seriously. "I could never love anything more than I love you."

Ian grinned sheepishly, putting his feet on the floor, then pulled me to my feet, and onto his lap.

"I stand corrected," he said quietly, taking my camera out of my hands and placing it on the floor next to the chair.

"Love you," he whispered, then leaned in to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck, as his went around my waist.

After the kiss, I kept my arms around him (as he kept his around me), and we rested our foreheads together for a few minutes with little pecks every now and then.

I eventually moved my head to his shoulder (my face in his neck) because my body can only be twisted in that position for so long.

As I inhaled deeply, Ian tried to look down at me.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Your scent is intoxicating," I replied, dreamily, closing my eyes.

Ian chuckled, which, once again, reverberated through his chest.

"No, really. The cologne you wear relaxes me...makes me feel safe," I said, opening my eyes.

In the four years we'd been together, I think that was the first time I ever told him that.

Ian smiled adoringly at me, and held me closer to him.

We sat there for god knows how long, until there was a knock on the bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope this cliffhanger was better then the last..._  



	11. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **_Another long one...there's still fluff, but not as much as before. _

_

* * *

_I picked my head up off of Ian's shoulder, and looked at him questioningly.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Whoever it was, knocked again.

I sighed and let go of Ian, who was reluctant to let go of me (I had to pry his arms off me). Getting off his lap, I went to the door, and opened it a crack to see who was there.

Shaw grinned as I looked at him.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked.

"There's someone at the door for you," he said.

"What?"

"I believe it's your invitation for the gala."

"Ohhhh," I dragged out the word. "Give me a second."

When Shaw nodded, I closed the door, and grabbed one of the robes that came with the room; a fluffy white one with the hotel's emblem embroidered on the left chest.

"What's up?" Ian asked, getting off the chair and walking towards me.

"Evidently, my invitation is here...at least that's what Shaw said," I answered.

"I told you that you would have it in your hands by today," he said, gathering me in his arms, again, and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, well, I better get it before it goes away," I joked, stepping out of his grasp. "And if you leave the room, at least put some pants on."

I laughed as I walked back to the door. Opening it, Shaw was still there.

As we walked to the door to the hotel room, he explained a few things to me.

"For the purpose of this gala, and your safety, your name is Laura Black. We are your assistants, and you own and run a company in a small town in Pennsylvania. You're a history nerd, so you made a last minute donation to the Archives. Got it?" Shaw elaborated.

"I am a history buff, but I think I get it," I replied.

When I reached the main door, I opened it, and saw the hotel concierge holding an envelope.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello. Are you Miss Black?" he asked, politely.

"Yes, that's me," I replied.

"This arrived moments ago for you," he said, offering me the envelope.

"Oh, thank you very much," I smiled, as I took the envelope from him.

"Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

"No, I think that's all, thank you, again."

The concierge nodded, and left. I closed the door behind me, as I turned to go back into the room.

I sat down at the 'dinning room' table, and opened the envelope. I pulled out my invitation. It was on a simple white piece of paper, but the writing was in an embossed gold sort of fashion. Even my fake name was in gold.

"Wow..." I muttered.

Standing up from the table, I went back to the bedroom to get dressed. I took the invitation with me.

When I got into the room, I didn't see Ian right away, and I knew he wasn't in the other room with the others. I had to walk past the bathroom door to get to my bag-o-clothes, and as I passed, I took a look in (the door was open).

Well, I found Ian...brushing his teeth...still in boxers.

I shook my head, grinning, and continued towards my bag. Placing the invitation on the nightstand, I pulled out whatever clothes I wanted to wear and changed into them.

I was about to walk over to the chair to retrieve my camera, but before I even took a step, Ian crept up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. He pulled me into his chest, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Did you get the invitation?" he asked, in my ear.

"Yup, it's on the nightstand," I replied, turning my head to look at him. "I will be known as Laura Black."

After a kiss to my cheek, Ian released me. I went to my camera, while he went to the nightstand to look at the invite.

I picked up my camera and turned it on, checking to see how many pictures were on the memory card...I wanted to give Ben a little surprise by giving him the pictures of the _Charlotte_ that was, unfortunately, blown up by us.

Walking back over to Ian, I turned off the camera, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ian sat down next to me, as he carefully pulled the invitation out of the envelope.

"Fancy," he mumbled, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah...but I wasn't expecting anything else, considering this is some big event," I answered, lifting my head from his shoulder.

Ian laughed, and wrapped an arm around my waist, as he set the invite back on the nightstand. He wrapped his other arm around my stomach, to grasp the arm around my waist, and guided me down onto the bed.

Reaching my arms up, I grasped the backs of his shoulders, as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Planning on anything today?" Ian asked, between kisses.

"Actually, I was," I replied in the same fashion. "But it won't take long...if you let me go now."

Ian stopped his onslaught of kisses, and lifted his head to look down at me with those damn puppy dog eyes.

There was a lock of my hair in my eye, and Ian gently brushed it aside, tucking it behind my ear.

"Can't you do it later?" he whined.

"I could, but I'd rather do it now...besides, I don't think it would be such a good idea with the guys on the other side of the wall," I tried to reason.

"What if I got rid of them?"

"I still want to get these pictures taken care of. I swear I won't be any longer than an hour, if that."

"Fine," he sighed, dramatically. "But you owe me."

He dropped his arms away from me and let me sit up.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered, darkly, as I stood up from the bed and grabbed my camera. "I'll be back in less than an hour."

I heard Ian grumble as I walked out of the room.

Walking into the 'dinning room,' I saw the other four congregated around the table.

"I'm going out. Anyone need anything?" I asked, as I continued walking towards the door.

"Could you pick up about a dozen AAA batteries?" Phil asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Anything else?"

The four looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"All right. I'll be back soon...and keep Ian busy," I said, and walked out the door.

I left the hotel and got my pictures printed, some in doubles. That took about half an hour. Then, a few doors down from the photo shop was a drug store. I went in, got the batteries, and headed back to the hotel.

Walking back into the room, I noticed no sound...anywhere. There was no TV on, no chatting, no radio.

I set my pack of pictures on the table, along with the batteries.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called, walking around through the rooms.

I snorted to myself, at yet another clichéd remark.

As I walked back into the dinning area, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Ian standing in the bedroom doorway.

He was standing with his feet about shoulder width apart; he was sporting a pair of black dress pants, and a royal blue, button up, dress shirt. The top few buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned, much to my amusement. And to top off the ensemble, he was barefoot. In his hands, he twirled a single, gorgeous, white lily (my favorite flower). His shaggy hair was combed, but there were some strands that fell in his eyes. He was looking at the lily with a slight smirk on his face, his head tilted to the side slightly.

I stared at him wide-eyed and my jaw slightly dropped, as I took slow steps towards him. I almost ran into a chair on the way.

He looked **_REALLY_** good.

As I got to the small hallway to the bedroom, Ian lifted his gaze from the lily to me without moving his head. I could have fainted right there from that look.

He chuckled softly, which, I think, was brought about by my expression.

I closed my mouth, and returned my eyes back to normal size.

Stopping about a foot in front of him, he straightened his head, and handed me the lily.

I took it from him with a quiet 'thank you,' and looked him up and down.

"Very nice," I mumbled.

"Glad you like it," he replied, quietly.

Ian closed the gap between us, and wrapped his arms slowly around my waist.

I put the lily in my right hand, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I see you got rid of the others," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Ian just nodded.

He walked backwards into the bedroom (never taking his eyes away from mine), pulling me with him, and once I was through the door, he closed it. As we passed the entertainment cabinet, I carefully placed the lily on top of it.

After I set the lily down, Ian spun us, so I was walking backwards. He guided us to the bed, and gently laid me on my back.

Let me just say that Ian and I had a little fun for most of the day.

* * *

The next day was spent planning everything for the gala. 

Phil, Shaw, Shippen, and Victor were doing some last day things that needed to be done...AKA creating explosives.

Ian was staring at a laptop screen most of the day. He was looking over the floor plans for the National Archives.

I went into the 'kitchen' to get a glass of water, and when I came out, I saw Shaw put a block of explosives on the 'dining room' table for Phil, who was soldering something.

"Are explosives really necessary?" I asked, looking around the room, and taking a gulp of water.

"They could be," Victor replied.

Huh. Victor. Man of few words...but wise ones at that.

I walked over to Ian, and set my glass of water on the table near the laptop. I then walked around the couch behind him, and massaged the knots out of his shoulders.

What could I say? He looked tense.

After a few minutes, Ian took my hand and pulled me around the couch to sit next to him. He explained my way of escape for when they finally got the Declaration.

The rest of the day was pointless and boring from my stand point...well, Ian and I did pick up my gown from that bridal place. It fit a whole lot better then it did before.

That night, I had a hard time trying to fall asleep. I think it was the whole 'something-could-go-wrong-tomorrow' thinking, but Ian was there rubbing my back and keeping me calm until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before Ian...as usual. 

My head was resting on his chest, and his arms were lazily wrapped around me.

I lifted my head up to look at him. He was still sound asleep.

Mwahahahaha! Now I could have some fun!

Resting on my elbows, I ran my fingers lightly across his bare chest, creating random patterns and designs.

He moaned softly, and turned his head to the side, which made me start giggling slightly.

I ran my fingers just as lightly up and down his arms, and I made him shiver...I giggled more.

I had to shift my positioning so I was able to reach his head. Putting my hands on either side of his neck, I lightly moved my fingers back and forth under and behind his ears.

He grunted again, as some words escaped his lips. "That tickles."

"That's the idea," I whispered in his ear.

Ian's arms then came up, and wrapped around my back, holding me in place, while he pulled his head up and gave me a lazy kiss.

We stayed that way until we were fully awake, then started getting everything ready for that night.

* * *

**A/N: **_The gala should be in the next one...it might be yet another long one. Depneding on the length, I might split it in two chapters..._  



	12. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: **_Huzzah! The gala! Like I said in the last chapter, if I had to, I'd break this into two parts...well, I did. The other part should be out within 24 hours. (It would have been about 9 pages in Word otherwise)_

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_The six of us had a late lunch that day. And after lunch, I had to run (unwillingly) back to the drug store to get make-up.

I hate wearing make-up about as much as I hate wearing dresses.

By the time I came back from the store, I had to get ready.

Locking myself in the bedroom, so I wouldn't be bothered, I took a quick shower. I then put on the blue gown, and put my hair up in a simple bun. Then, I went back to the bathroom to put on the make up...and I was grumbling the whole time. I just put on some eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss, but if you were me, you wouldn't like doing it either.

Going back into the bedroom, I found my sliver shoes, which, somehow ended up under the bed, and strapped them on.

As soon as I got the second shoe on, a knock came on the door.

"Alex, are you ready yet?" Ian asked, through the door.

"Almost. Just give me another minute," I said back through the door.

I went back into the bathroom to grab the eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss and shoved them all in the small purse I had.

I walked to the door, and once there, I took a deep breath, then unlocked it. I slowly turned the knob, and just as slowly opened the door.

Ian was leaning against the wall in the small hallway, looking at his feet with his arms crossed over his chest. He had changed his clothes earlier (before I got into the bedroom) and was wearing black pants, a dark gray pull over, over a light brown t-shirt, and a light, black jacket over everything else.

When Ian saw me, his jaw dropped and eyes widened, again. He pushed off the wall, and walked to me.

I took a few steps towards him, grinning. When we stopped, I reached up and closed his mouth.

"You look..." he started.

"Odd. Strange. Crazy..." I offered, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." he said, quietly, shaking his head, and never letting his eyes stray from mine. "You look stunning."

Damn...he just made me feel really uncomfortable, and I think I enhanced the color of my blush.

I had to look away from him, so I looked at the floor briefly, then back up at him.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and tried to walk passed him.

I took about a step (maybe two), before Ian threw his hand out, catching me at my waist. I looked up at him, and he did this side step thing, so he was standing in front of me again. His other hand went to the other side of my waist, and he gently pushed me against the wall. Leaning his head down, he kissed me softly, which turned to a more passionate kiss.

"Ian," I said, pushing on his shoulders to stop his torrent of kissing. "Now's not the time...you're the one who hadn't stopped talking about this damn treasure since you heard about it. Are you just going to let Ben take it without at least putting up a fight?"

"Damn. You're right...as usual," he replied, resting his forehead on my bare shoulder.

My hand, that wasn't holding the purse, went around Ian's shoulders.

"Maybe later, though, okay? Depends on how late we all get back," I said, turning my head slightly to speak softly into his ear.

"Yeah," I heard him mumble.

Ian picked his head up off of my shoulder, relinquished his hold on me, and with a quick kiss, we walked out into the main room.

As soon as I stepped into the room, one of them whistled. Looking in the direction the whistle came from, I shot a look at Phil.

"Oh, thank you. That makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes for all they're worth.

"You look good," Shaw said.

"Thanks, but I feel, so...exposed," I said, seriously, making a face.

From behind me, I heard Ian chuckle.

"Come on. We have some things for you," he said, walking up behind me.

He put his hand on my lower back, and guided me to the 'dinning room' table, where all six of us sat down.

There was a lot of stuff scattered across the table, but it was relatively tidy, which was kind of odd.

Shaw handed me a small envelope.

"That is your identification; it's just a driver's license, and your company photo ID. Fake, obviously," he explained.

"Obviously," I muttered, opening the envelope, and looking at the license. "Eww, why'd you use that picture? I look like a dork."

"It was the only one I could find on short notice," he defended.

I scoffed.

"Hello? I do take my _digital _camera everywhere I go. You could have told me," I said. "But, whatever, it's done."

Shippen handed me a small box this time.

In the box was a bracelet, and some small, clear thing.

I looked up at everyone with a confused look...well, I knew what the bracelet was, but I didn't know the clear thing.

"What's the clear thing?" I asked.

"An ear piece," Victor replied.

"Ahh...who's voice do I get to hear in my head?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine," Ian said, like it was a dumb question to ask...which it was, in a way, I guess.

I nodded. "And the bracelet? There has to be more to it than...just a bracelet if I get an ear piece."

"Put it on. There's a mic in the clasp, so you can communicate with Ian," Shaw explained.

I took the bracelet out of the box, and rested it on my left wrist. Ian grabbed my wrist and fastened it for me.

"It's light," I said, looking up at Shaw, after a quiet 'thank you' to Ian.

"That's because it's plastic...well, a material a little heavier than plastic, but it does the job," he said. "Since it is plastic, you won't set off any metal detectors."

"And the ear piece?"

"All plastic as well."

"Huh...interesting," I mumbled.

Just then, the phone rang. Shippen got up to get it.

I took my fake IDs and stuck them in my purse, along with the invitation and the pack of pictures I wanted to give to Ben (I took out the pictures of Ian...I didn't think Ben would want those). I put the ear piece in my left ear.

By that time, Shippen came back from answering the phone.

"Your ride's here, Alex?"

"My ride?" I questioned. "Why don't you guys tell me anything before hand? I feel like an idiot as it is."

"But then we wouldn't get to see the 'many faces of Alex Jensen,'" Ian joked, standing from the chair.

"Very funny, Ian," I said, sarcastically, punching him lightly in his stomach.

I was just a little ball of sarcasm that day...

Getting out of my chair, I went to the window and took a look down. There was a sleek, black limo waiting for...someone.

"Please tell me you didn't get a limo," I said, turning back to the others.

They all just stood there, grinning.

"We couldn't just let you go to something like this in a catering truck, now could we?" Phil retorted.

I took another look out the window.

"I guess not," I said, then turned back to them with a smile. "Thanks, guys."

They nodded, and Ian came over to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I just need my camera," I said.

I quickly walked back into the bedroom to grab my second love, and came back into the main room. Ian took my hand, then he, Shaw, and I went down so I could get 'my ride.'

I got a few glances in my direction as I walked through the lobby to the front doors. Some of those glances were from guys, who, I swear, were undressing me with their eyes; which made me feel really uncomfortable.

I guess Ian sensed my discomfort because he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I looked up at him and smiled, gratefully.

When we got outside to the limo, the chauffer opened the back door for me.

Ian let go of me, and gave me a soft shove to the door. He said something to Shaw, then came back over to me.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Get in," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, and stepped into the vehicle. I waited for the door to close, but it didn't...yet. Instead, Ian stepped in also.

He crawled to the opposite side of me, and sat down.

"What...?" I tried to ask something...anything.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," he said, with that devilish smirk of his.

Closing my mouth, I smiled at him. "Guess not."

I moved closer to Ian, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

As the limo started moving, I could feel the anxiety start to well up. I rested my head against Ian, and inhaled.

I heard a rumble through his chest.

"Shut up," I said. "And I'm not worried; I'm nervous."

"I didn't say a word," he defended.

"But you're laughing," I countered.

"I'm sorry."

I could hear the smirk in his response.

"No, you're not," I smirked, looking up at him, and gave him a kiss.

Within minutes, the limo got in a lineup with the other 'rides' near the Archives.

I could feel my heart rate increase with every inch the limo took forward, and, again, Ian could sense my anxiety.

I was looking out of the window, when Ian shifted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Just stay calm. Take pictures, and get in your zone, but also keep an eye on Gates for us," he said, calmly, in my ear.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Talk to me, if you need to," he continued, placing a kiss on my neck.

I nodded again, and turned my head to kiss him properly.

Our limo was next to pull up, so Ian let go of me, and slid into the shadows on the other side of the limo, out of view.

"See you in a few hours," I said, turning my head in his direction, then back to the window.

"Maybe sooner...just remember to use the side door I showed you when I call for you," he added.

"I got it."

* * *

**A/N: **_More soon...like I said, within 24 hours!  
_


	13. Souvenir

**A/N: **_Like I said: less than 24 hours!...__This may seem kinda long, so my apologies..._

_"Patriot Games" is on TV right now, so I might be a little distracted...and if there are any mistakes, blame it on the movie._

* * *

The door to our limo opened, and I was offered a hand, which I took. Once I was out, I gave a subtle wave to Ian. 

I thanked the guy whose hand I took, and started walking up the stairs.

The lighting on the building was amazing with the real flames off to the sides, so I turned my camera on quickly, and took a picture…it was a good picture, but would have been better if there were no people in it. I don't like people in my pictures, unless I put them there.

Anyway, I continued up the stairs, and joined the line of snobs.

Man, I was nothing like those people...all snobby and stuck up. I figured I'd be the cool, calm, and collective business owner, even though I didn't feel like that at the time.

In the foyer of the building, I had to send my purse and camera through one of those x-ray machine things you find in airports.

Like I'd be dumb enough to carry a gun to something like this...

While my purse (and camera) went through the x-ray, I followed the rest of the people to get searched by a security guard. They had those metal detector wands, and waved them over everyone.

The guard that 'wanded' me told me to put my arms out.

I gave him an 'are you serious?' look, but lifted my arms with an eye roll. Was I going to hide some weapon under my skin?...pervert.

I swore to myself right then and there that I was never going to do anything like this again, without Ian by my side.

After the 'wanding,' I moved down the line to pick up my purse and camera, then moved on to a table, where a woman was checking invitations and IDs.

I handed the woman my invitation with a fake smile, and she smiled back.

For a brief moment, I wondered how long she had to do that...the whole smiling and being cheerful for everyone that walked by thing.

She asked for my identification, and I pulled the fake ID out and handed that to her.

She looked from the ID to me and back again. Still with a smile, she handed the invitation and the ID back to me.

"Welcome to the National Archives, Miss Black," she said.

"Thank you," I said, calmly, which surprised me a bit.

I moved into themain room of the Archives, where the documents were put on display. Walking over to the Declaration's place, I saw that it wasn't there.

I was kind of glad, and kind of sad; glad in the fact that it would be easier for the guys to get it, sad because I actually wanted to see the real thing.

As I was staring at the empty space, someone walked up to me.

"It's being inspected," a woman's voice said. It was laced with a German accent, but it was very faint.

My head snapped up, and I was greeted by a blonde in a dark blue dress. Her eye make-up kind of made her look raccoonish.

"Sorry?" I said.

"The Declaration is being inspected so nothing is wrong with it," she elaborated.

"Oh...if you don't mind my asking, how do you know?" I asked.

"I'm Dr. Abigail Chase, curator of the Archives and its documents," she replied.

She seemed a little stuck up to me, just like the rest of them, but I played nice.

"I'm A..." I started, but then stopped.

Shit! I almost said my real name! I quickly turned that into a cough.

"Sorry, my allergies are acting up. I'm Laura Black. I own and run a small photography company in Pennsylvania," I said...lied.

We shook hands, with a 'pleasure to meet you' saying.

"I could guess you were a photographer because of the camera," she pointed out.

I looked down at my camera that was hanging off the strap from my shoulder. "Oh, yeah."

"If you don't mind, when you get your pictures printed, could you send doubles here?" she asked me, nervously.

"Sure," I smiled...yeah, a real smile.

"Thank you," she said; she then saw someone and excused herself.

I wandered around for a while, taking pictures of people, objects, and anything I could. There were four musician playing string instruments, and they wore powered wigs. With a small chuckle, I went over to them and took some pictures, in different angles.

I was constantly approached by men who wanted to 'talk to me,' but I politely (well, as politely as I could) excused myself, and went to take pictures in another area of the room. I turned around once and came face to face with a guy in a kilt. He was standing a little too close to me, so I excused myself and walked down a side hallway, away from the people.

When I was coming back down the hallway, I saw Ben swiftly walk into thedisplay room.

My breath caught in my throat momentarily, and I leaned against the nearest wall. I brought my arms up so it looked like I was fixing my hair, but I wasn't.

"Ian," I said into the mic on the bracelet.

_"I'm here, Alex,"_ he replied.

"Ben's here."

There was a pause, and my breathing quickened until I heard Ian again.

_"Don't let him see you, but follow him if he goes somewhere."_

"All right."

I lowered my arms, and stopped a passing waiter.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Certainly," he said.

I went into my purse and pulled out the pack of pictures I was going to give Ben.

"Could you give this to that man?" I pointed to Ben. "The one standing by himself, with the brownish hair?"

"Who do I say this is from, if asked?" the waiter asked, taking the pack.

"A friend. Just say it's from a friend," I smiled, then turned serious again. "And don't point me out."

"I won't do that, ma'am," he said, and walked over to Ben.

I left the hallway, and went back into thedisplay room, away from Ben. I saw him take the pack from the waiter, and he opened it. He took out the pictures, and looked through them briefly; a small, shocked expression crossed his face, and he surveyed the room.

I hid behind the tall man that was near me, and peered around him when I felt it was safe; I saw Ben put the pictures in inside of his tuxedo jacket. That made me grin. The guy I was hiding behind, turned to me, and smirked as he looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes with an exasperated sigh, and walked away.

Keeping watch on Ben was like babysitting a tired child. He didn't do much, but when I saw him talk to that Dr. Chase woman, and then leave quickly, I followed after him.

Ben went into the men's bathroom...I wasn't about to follow him in there, so I hid behind a pillar, and waited for him to come back out. When he did, a few minutes later, he walked in the other direction to a semi-secluded spot further down the hall.

I, again, hid behind pillars as I went. At the end of the hall, I could almost see him move his hand over something on the wall, and the door in front of him opened...an elevator.

I brought my hand up to "scratch my ear."

"Ian."

_"Yes?"_

"Ben just went into an elevator, I think. What should I do?"

_"Stay calm, and stay in the area you're in. Don't stay in one spot for too long,"_ he instructed.

"Okay," I breathed.

"And Ian...please hurry," I whispered, trying to keep calm.

_"We're trying, Alex."_

I took deep breaths, leaning heavily against the wall, and waited.

A couple of minutes later, I heard Ian mumbled something through the ear piece.

_"Alex, get out of there. Now, quickly,"_ he said to me.

"I'm going," I said quickly, but before I could even move from my spot against the wall, the elevator opened, and Ben walked out.

I squished myself against the pillar as Ben went by, then I followed him back towards thedisplay room.

Taking a slight detour around thedisplay room, I went into the gift shop, to make sure he didn't see me...that was a bad idea on my part. Ben walked in, so I grabbed a book and opened it in my face. When he was stopped by the cashier, I set the book down and made my exit.

I found the hall Ian said would take me to the side door, and went down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I had to take off my shoes, so I could move faster. I was about to go again, when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

I hid around a corner, and waited for them to pass...it was Ben. And after he passed, I heard heels on the stairs, so I couldn't move yet. Once Dr. Chase passed me, I followed them (at a distance) to the door.

I was just about to exit the building, when sirens went off, and lights flashed.

"Shit," I cursed loudly, which sort of echoed in the marble hall, and I stopped walking.

I heard Dr. Chase shout for security, and I cursed again...with something a little stronger than 'shit.'

When I heard her yell something else, I ran out of the building to see her being picked up by Shaw, and taken onto the catering truck...our escape.

I ran down the small flight of stairs (thinking how gross the DC sidewalk was under my bare feet), and hopped into the truck. I flung myself around the corner into the back, where I leaned against the divider between the front and back. I was next to a stove, and there was a little room on the floor between the stove and divider, so I stuck my camera and purse down there.

"Where's Alex?" Ian asked, as Dr. Chase moved to the back of the truck.

"I'm here," I replied, making eye contact with him.

He nodded and turned back to Dr. Chase, as Victor started driving.

"Just who might you be?" he asked her.

"Meet Dr. Chase," I said, not looking at her.

"Why don't you pass me that document, and we can all go home," Ian tried to persuade her.

"Home..." I muttered.

Dr. Chase shook her head.

I heard a car horn, and Victor took an extremely, sharp, right turn. Loosing my balance, I fell into Shippen, who kept me on my feet. I said a quick 'sorry...and thanks,' just as I heard Victor mumble an 'oh no.'

Getting back to my side of the truck, I took a look out the front windshield. We were headed straight for a construction site.

"Crap," I mumbled, again.

We went flying through the construction site, and over a big bump. Cookware and anything that wasn't bolted down flew all over the place.

I crouched down as things came at me. I wasn't fast enough, though, and was covered by some Styrofoam packing. At least it didn't hurt.

Victor drove around another corner, and I saw Dr. Chase open the back door, and go for a little ride of her own...besides the one we were already on.

Shaw started to shoot at Ben and Riley (who were driving a red van behind us), but Ian stopped him. I didn't hear what he said.

Victor suddenly slammed on the brakes, which sent me into the divider.

"Damn it, Victor!" I yelled towards him.

I then saw a city bus pass by really close to us.

Dr. Chase swung back on the door, and Ian took the document from her with a 'thank you.'

"Got it. Go on," Ian grinned to Shaw.

Shaw stepped up to the back and reached up. He shot a few rounds at the van.

"Lost them," he said when he turned back.

"That's all right. This is all we need," Ian said, smiling, as he unrolled the document.

I saw his face fall as he looked over the thing, andbent the corner back.

"Well done, Gates. Well done," I heard him mumble, as he crumbled the document up, and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hands though his hair, as he turned around and slammed his fists on the counter.

I was slightly confused for a moment, before I realized that we got a souvenir.

Shaw went to the back doors and closed them.

Shippen instructed Victor to go back to the hotel.

I got up from my crouching position, and made my way over to Ian, who was still leaning on the counter.

Putting my hand on his back, he took a sideways look at me. He took a breath, then turned to me.

"How was the gala?" he asked, calmly.

"Terrible," I answered. "I am NEVER doing anything like that again...by myself."

"Why?"

"You know how those guys were looking at me as we walked through the hotel lobby? Well, imagine that only about five times worse," I said, shaking.

Just thinking about it made me feel awkward...again.

Ian gave me a sympathetic look, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I brought my arms up under his coat, and held onto his waist.

He rested his cheek on top of my head, and I, once again, inhaled and relaxed.

I shivered involuntarily, after a few minutes, and Ian pulled back, as he looked down at me.

"I'm cold," I muttered.

He grinned, let go of me, and took off his outer jacket. Then, he put it around my shoulders, and ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Better?" he asked, quietly.

"For now," I also said, quietly.

Ian pulled me into another embrace, as we drove back to the hotel.

"Guess we're going after Ben, huh?" I asked to no one in particular, still holding on to Ian.

"You got that right," Shaw replied, smirking.

* * *

**A/N:** _More soon..._


	14. Alcohol

**A/N: **_Damn, I forgot what I was going to say...this is another long one. I really don't mean for thesse to be so long, but I just write and can't stop! But, hey! More Ian! ;D_

* * *

I grinned at Shaw's response, and let go of Ian again. I put my shoes back on, and went over to my camera and purse, where I picked them both up. Walking back towards Ian, I stood on the opposite side of the truck from him, kicked some loose Styrofoam out of my way, and I sat on the floor. 

I didn't care about the gown anymore.

For a fleeting moment, I wondered if Dr. Chase was all right. I dismissed it almost immediately, shaking my head...she was with Ben, and that man escaped an explosion.

Ian sat on the floor next to me, closer to the front, and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his other arm around me, also.

"Are you all right? Or going to be all right?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. I could use a drink right about now, though," I answered with a grin, looking into his gray-green eyes.

"Oh, and I say we never let Victor drive again," I added.

Ian chuckled, then leaned his head down and kissed me fully.

Within minutes, we were back at the Watergate.

Shippen and Victor said they'd take care of the truck.

Ian and I got off the floor of the truck, and followed Shaw and Phil back into the hotel.

Even though I was wearing Ian's jacket, I still didn't feel all that secure walking through the lobby, again.

Ian, once again, sensed that, and put his arm around my waist. I wedged myself as close to him as I could until we got to the elevator, where I wasn't as tense.

I only relaxed fully, when we made it back to the room.

As soon as I was in, I kicked off my shoes (in the direction of the bedroom), and made a beeline over to the phone that was on the 'kitchen' counter, putting my camera and purse on the passing 'dining room' table on the way.

I wanted that drink, and I was going to get it.

Picking up the phone, I dialed for room service. When I got them, I ordered a bottle of Guinness and a jigger of Jack Daniel's.

Like I said, I wanted a drink...or two.

After I hung up the phone, I leaned on the counter, and let out a breath.

"Beer and whiskey? That's not you."

I jumped a little, and turned around to face Ian, who was standing mere inches away from me.

"Yeah, well, after a night like tonight, I need it...and deserve it," I said.

He grinned, and gathered me in his arms.

"Why do you like that Irish stuff?" he asked without releasing me.

"Because it's good. Why don't you like it? Because it's Irish?" I countered, moving my head so my chin rested on his chest, and I stared up at him.

Ian grunted in response, and I just laughed. He then moved his hands to my ribs; I grabbed his wrists, and pulled them away from me.

"I don't think so, mister. I'm getting changed before anything else," I said, side stepping around him (as I dropped his hands), and headed towards the bedroom.

Once there, I went to my bag-o-clothes, and pulled out my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was a little chilly to just be wearing shorts, so I went to Ian's bag and took out his sweatpants. Sure they were big on me, but I was stupid and didn't bring any of my own pairs.

After collecting the clothes, I took off Ian's jacket and threw it on the bed, then went into the bathroom, and took off the gown...finally. I wouldn't be wearing something like that again anytime soon.

I changed into the clothes, and felt extremely comfortable. Moving over to the sink, I let the water run until it was a warm temperature to my liking, then splashed it in my face to get the make-up off.

When I looked back up into the mirror (after drying my face), I noticed Ian off to my left side, the side closest to the door. I jumped, and spun around, leaning against the sink.

"God, Ian," I breathed. "Why do you have to be so damn sneaky?"

He took slow steps towards me, and when he was standing right in front of me, he pressed his body against mine and rested his forehead against mine, also.

"I like being sneaky," he whispered against my lips, then proceeded to kiss me.

My arms went under his and around to his back, while his arms went around my shoulders; one hand rested on my shoulder blades and the other on the back of my neck.

We pulled apart about a minute or so later, in order to breathe...but Ian didn't need air, and kissed down my neck and back up; his hands moved to my biceps.

"I see you stole my sweatpants," he stated, after another lingering kiss to my lips.

"I didn't steal them...I'm merely borrowing them for the time being, since I was dumb and didn't bring my own," I replied.

"You're not dumb."

"I was in this case."

Zing!

"We all forget things every once in a while," he said with a shrug.

...Touché.

I also shrugged and dropped my arms from around him. He let go of me, and I took my gown back into the bedroom. I put the gown back on the hanger it came on, and hung it on the closet door.

Ian followed me out of the bathroom, and searched the room for something.

"Do you know what I did with that pipe?" he asked me.

"The Meerschaum pipe from the _Charlotte_? Didn't you put it in a side pocket of your bag?" I retorted.

"Ah, yes," he said, and went to his bag, and dug through the side pockets.

I half expected him to say 'Eureka!' when he finally found it.

"Why do you need the pipe, anyway?" I asked.

"We have to figure out the next clue to keep up with Ben," he answered like it was common knowledge.

I rolled my eyes, then faintly heard the sound of knocking at the main door. Smiling wide at Ian, I ran to get the door...literally ran, calling 'I got it' on the way there.

I opened the door, and greeted the guy who brought my alcohol. Thanking him about a million times, I closed the door, and tookthe jigger and bottle back to the bedroom.

Ian was sitting on the bed; the pipe in one hand, a pen in the other, and staring at a notepad he had on the bed with him.

I stood in the doorway, staring at him. I slowly set the bottle and jigger on the floor, then just as slowly backed away from the room to go get my camera on the 'dining room' table.

Any chance I get to take pictures of Ian, I take it.

I got back to the bedroom and snapped a picture.

He looked up, shook his head, grinning, and looked back down at the paper.

I walked around the bed, snapping pictures as I went. After a few shots, I turned off the camera, and put it on the nightstand. I went back over to the door to grab my drinks.

I stood in the doorway, the jigger of Jack Daniel's at my lips. Ian looked up at me, and I tossed my head back, and downed the whiskey.

"WHOO!" I whooped, loudly, widening my eyes and shaking my head, as it burned a little on the way down.

"You all right," Phil called from the other room.

"Oh, yeah!" I called back, with a maniacal laugh.

I looked back at Ian, as he just looked at me and laughed heartily.

Picking up the bottle of Guinness, I went over to the bed, and lay on my side next to Ian.

"Tasty," I said, looking up at him.

"Hmm," he hummed as he leaned down, and kissed me, tasting the whiskey left in my mouth, and on my lips. "Very tasty."

Ian turned his attention back to the notepad, and I also looked at what he wrote.

On the paper, he wrote down the riddle that was on the pipe's stem.

"Okay, in all seriousness, we have to figure this out. Ben probably knows the next clue already," I said, taking the pen out of his hand and twirling it momentarily.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"So what was the first part?" I asked, rolling onto my back, and looking at the ceiling.

"_The legend writ, the stain affected_," he said, looking down at me.

"The legend and stain refer to the invisible map...which is on Declaration...which Ben has," I sighed. "Next?"

"_The key in Silence undetected_," he answered.

"The unknown right now. After that?"

"_Fifty-five in iron pen_."

"The fifty-five signers of the Declaration," I said, getting up and off the bed.

I took a swig of the Guinness, then paced by the foot of the bed. "And lastly?"

"_Mr. Matlack can't offend_," Ian sighed.

"And according to Ben, he was the scribe for the Continental Congress, and he couldn't offend it," I said, still pacing, and took another swig. "It all leads to the Declaration and an invisible map. We get that, but what does '_the key in Silence'_ have to do with it?"

"I don't know," Ian mumbled.

"Let's bring it up with the others. Maybe they could help. The more brains, the better. I'll search the web for anything," I said, and we went into the main room.

I noticed that Shippen and Victor came back at some point. When? I don't know. They could have been back before I went on my little run to the door, but again, I don't know.

Going over to Shaw, I asked him for the laptop, and set it up on the 'dining room' table, while Ian gathered the others near the couch.

I leaned back in the high back chair I was sitting in and propped my feet up on the table. While moving the laptop to my lap, I took another drink of that wonderful beverage in my hands.

"Gentlemen," Ian said, not too long after.

I cleared my throat.

"Andlady," he corrected, looking over at me. "Why is this word capitalized?"

He held up the notepad, and pointed to _Silence_, which he circled.

"Because it's important," Victor questioned.

I laughed quietly from my chair, looking back to the laptop.

Ian shook his head, with a half grin.

"Because it's a name," he said, looking at each man. "Alex?"

I shivered suddenly as he said my name...curse that effect he has on me.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, looking up at him.

"Try looking up Silence under a name search and see what you get."

I did that, and a Silence Dogood popped up. I clicked on the link, and read through the site. It turns out that Benjamin Franklin had an alter ego. When he was fifteen, he wrote letters to his brother's newspaper pretending to be some old lady named Silence Dogood.

I called Ian over to the computer, and showed him what I found.

With a little more research, we found that the letters were on display at the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It wouldn't hurt to look at the letters. Maybe there was something we could get from them.

Ian called the front desk, saying we were checking out early the next morning...about six o'clock.

It was getting late as it was, so I finished off what was left of my Guinness, and went to bed. I took off Ian's sweatpants when I got into bed, and chucked them near his bag, then flopped down.

Ian came into the room, just as I was tossing the pants to the bag. He took off his clothes, leaving him just in boxers (yet again), and slid under the light cover next to me, where he pulled me against him and our legs entangled almost immediately.

I rested my head against his bare chest, and placed my hand on his hip; I moved my fingers back and forth slowly, as he did the same to my back.

"I told you that you were smart," he mumbled groggily.

"I never said I wasn't," I mumbled back, grinning. "We all just forget things every once in a while."

I tilted my head up, and we kissed before I moved my head back down and inhaled near his neck, then rested my head back next to his chest.

We fell asleep not to long after.

* * *

**A/N: **_Next stop: Philadelphia! Coming soon!_


	15. Golden Slumbers

**A/N: **_Sorry this took a little longer than planned to get out to you all, but my Beta was working a lot and couldn't get to her computer._

_...(cough) more fluff (cough)...but not as much. They do still have a job to do... _

_

* * *

_I woke up the next morning to a strange buzzing noise.

Picking my head up from where it rested on Ian's shoulder, I looked around the room through half-lidded eyes. At first I thought it was my watch, but the alarm on my watch was more of a 'beep' than a 'buzz'.

I glanced over at the nightstand on Ian's side of the bed. The clock sitting here was flashing the time as it danced slightly across the stand.

Funny. I didn't remember if either of us set the alarm the night before.

I groaned softly as I unwrapped Ian's arms from around me. Crawling over him, I shut off the annoying alarm. Bringing a hand to my eyes, I crawled back over Ian, thinking that it was way too early.

Who in bloody hell set the thing for five AM, anyway, eh? (Yeah, that was Ian's lingo and mine, there.) I didn't know a five AM existed until then.

I laid back on the bed, resting on my side. Propping my head up in the palm of my hand (with help from my elbow), I faced Ian as I watched him sleep.

How he can be such a heavy sleeper and not hear that alarm go off, I'll never know.

A stray bit of his shaggy, blonde hair was covering his lidded eyes, so I reached over with my free hand, and gently moved the rouge hair to the side. That same hand rested on the side of his neck as my fingers glided across the back of his neck.

When I saw Ian's eyes start to open slowly, I shifted my position so I could look straight down into his eyes.

"Why do you have to wake me?" he asked, sleepily.

"Because it's time to get up...and _I_ was woken up and wanted company," I replied, quietly, grinning down at him.

Ian's arms came up and wrapped around my back, as my hands moved to his shoulders. I then leaned down and kissed him for a few moments, before pulling back.

"Come on. Get up," I said, hitting his chest lightly, then wiggled out of his grip, and got out of the bed.

I walked slowly around the bed, watching Ian the whole time. He stretched his arms over his head, and stretched his legs. He groaned as he stretched, then relaxed back into the mattress and pillows. It looked like he wasn't going to get up.

Well, I knew one way to get him up...

I continued walking around the bed to Ian's side; kneeling on the floor, I noticed that he closed his eyes again.

Grinning, I leaned in closely to his ear.

"I'm going to take a shower," I whispered, seductively.

Ian's eyes shot open, and he turned his head slowly in my direction; a grin forming just as slowly.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I just smirked, stood up, and went into the bathroom. Standing by the sink, I heard the rustle of sheets, then Ian was standing before me mere moments later. I stood there, staring at him, until he reached up and ran his hand through my hair, resting said hand on the back of my head.

He pulled me into a fiery kiss that both of us got lost in. We pulled back soon to breathe, then jumped into the shower.

After our refreshing shower, we moved back into the bedroom to get dressed. I put on a green, v-neck shirt and olive pants to go with the shirt. Ian wore a blue suit with a blue striped button-up shirt. He had the shirt buttoned all the way up, but I walked up to him (as he went to pick up his bag) and unbuttoned the top three buttons. Ian smirked as he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

And he looked damn fine in that blue outfit.

We picked up our belongings, and looked around the room one last time to double check that we had everything.

Walking out to join the other four, I set my bag near the main door, and loaded my pockets with camera accessories.

"It's about time; we're running late. Please tell me you just over slept," Shaw said to me and Ian.

I looked over at Ian quickly.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I replied, quietly.

Shaw rolled his eyes, as Ian came over to us.

"Had a little problem with the shower," Ian said.

I could feel my cheeks turn pink, as I brought a hand up and slapped my forehead. I'm just glad that Shaw was such a good friend that he didn't mind our antics and understood our subtleties.

Shaw patted my shoulder, then went to help the other gather our things.

Once everything was packed up, we all left the room and went down to the front desk to check out. It was about quarter after six at that point.

After all that stuff was settled, we dragged our things through the lobby to an SUV that Phil brought around. I guess they wanted a change of vehicle...I remembered a van before.

Then, we got everything settled in the SUV, and pilled in. Phil drove with Victor in the passenger's seat, Shippen and Shaw were in the back seat, and Ian and I were in the very back, third row seats.

As we drove out of DC, I gasped suddenly.

"What?" Ian asked, turning his head my way.

"The fish," I said, quietly, looking back at him. "It's been five or six days. They're probably dead by now."

"We can always get more fish," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Eww, they'd be so gross by the time we get back, whenever that is. And they'll get a film around them. Where's my phone? I'll call Alison to check on them," I said, looking for my cell phone.

Alison had been my good friend since high school. It just so happened that she lived in the same apartment complex as Ian and I. A while ago, I gave her a key to our place in case we had to leave suddenly or be gone extra days.

"I think your phone is in your bag...somewhere," Ian said, pointing to the stack of bags behind our seat. "I guess you know your fish to know what happens to them."

"From experience, actually. And it's not pretty," I said, getting my bag, and digging through it.

I found my phone in an inside pocket in my bag. Going into my phone's phone book, I pulled up Alison's number. I got her answering machine, so I felt a message asking her to check on the fish, and if they were dead to get rid of them; I also asked her to water the plants if she had time.

After I hung up, I sighed, put the phone on the seat next to me, and leaned back into the seat.

"So we might have to get new fish. It's no big deal," Ian said, putting his arm on the back of the seat behind me, and resting his forehead against the side of my head, near my temple.

"I know...but I liked those fish," I pouted.

Ian chuckled, then kissed my cheek.

About half an hour later, I was starting to doze off. I think I heard Ian yawn, then his head fell onto my shoulder, making me jump a little. I rested my head on top of his and brought my arm around to rest on his shoulder.

A while later, I was awoken by someone poking my shoulder, repeatedly. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see Shaw poking me.

"What?" I groaned, slapping his hand away.

"We're here," he said.

"Where's 'here'?" I asked, looking at my watch.

The time read 10:03. It took us close to four hours to get there.

"Philadelphia," Shaw replied, simply.

I nodded and looked at Ian still on my shoulder. He was still asleep.

The others got out of the vehicle.

I poked Ian's shoulder to wake him up...attempt to anyway. When he just grunted, I poked him in the stomach. That woke him up.

"We're in Philly," I said, softly, as he raised his head and looked around.

"Indeed," he grumbled, then gave me a wicked grin.

That only meant trouble.

He grasped my hips, and slid me down onto the seat, placing his upper body over mine. He was still grinning as I squeaked out of surprise. Dipping his head down, he kissed me passionately.

"No more poking," he muttered after that kiss, then moved his kisses to my neck.

"Sorry, but that was how Shaw woke—" I stopped mid-sentence, and gasped.

Ian kissed right below my ear, then flicked his tongue out and hit my earlobe. That was what made me gasp.

"...Woke me up," I breathed, finishing my sentence.

Ian lifted his head back up so it was level with mine. He smirked devilishly down at me.

"That was evil," I said, quietly.

"_That_ was for waking me up...twice today," he said back, just as quietly.

"I had to," I scoffed. "I can't help that you sleep like the dead."

He just grinned again, as he kissed my lips again. My stomach growled then...loudly. Ian pulled his head up, and looked down at me; I looked at him and started cracking up. He shook his head and got off of me, then offered me his hand. I took it, still laughing, and he helped me out of the SUV.

"Let's find some food," Ian said to all of us.

I went back into the SUV to grab my camera and cell phone before we went on a food search. Ian took my hand as the six of us walked in some direction.

After a number of blocks, I saw a food market called Reading Terminal Market, which was fairly close to City Hall. We went in and walked around before deciding on anything. I was slightly disturbed by some of the things in there (being an animal lover): fish of all sorts with cloudy eyes, eels, crabs, squid, whole shrimp, octopi, meat, also of all sorts, and much more. It had a permenant smell of seafood, also. I gripped Ian's hand tighter if I saw something that really bothered me. Feeling bad for practically turning the poor guy's hand blue a few times, I apologized profusely to him, but he said not to worry about it.

Walking by a large tank with lobsters, I paused, staring at the creatures. Ian looked at me, as my eyes widened.

"It's blue," I muttered.

"That it is, Alex. And?" Ian asked.

"It's a genetic malfunction, basically. I don't remember the exact wording... it was back in high school. They're very rare," I explained.

A guy working there, walked over to us and asked if he could help. I asked if he could take the blue lobster out so I could take a few pictures. He gave me a weird look, but obliged.

"There will always be a blue lobster," I mumbled, quoting my science teacher, as I took some pictures.

I thanked the worker after my fair share of pictures, and we moved on. We eventually settled eating at a Chinese stand, then agreed to head over to the Franklin Institute.

At the end of the stand was a display of roasted, WHOLE ducks (that I saw before we ordered, thankfully). I grabbed Ian's hand instantly, and turned away from them. Ian looked where I was just looking, then looked back at me. His free hand wrapped around my shoulders as my free arm went around to his back. My head ended up near Ian's neck...where I smelled his cologne. My vice-like grip on his hand slacked slowly, and my body just melted against his.

"All right?" he whispered down to me.

I nodded against his shoulder, and looked up at him.

He grinned down at me, and we slowly released each other.

Those ducks made me think of a duck in a movie I once saw with Alison. I think the duck was part of the family, and had the name of 'Gary'. That was the main reason I freaked out.

We got our food to go and left that area to eat somewhere else. After our meal, we left the Reading Terminal Market, and headed to the Franklin.

* * *

**A/N: **_All that stuff about the Reading Termianl Market is absolutely, 100 percent, true! I've been there, and it's kinds creepy._

_Oh, and cookies to anyone who knows the movie reference to 'Gary'! _


	16. Another Race

**A/N: **_Sorry this took a little longer than intended. I was out of town for a friend's birthday, and we ran around an amusement park in the rain...that was fun._

_Anywho, here's more fun!_

_

* * *

_The trek to the Franklin was a long one. I was a little tired once I saw the museum, but I forced myself to continue on...I could always sleep later.

When we were physically right outside the Institute, I stopped and took some pictures outside the building, of the building. Ian and crew continued in. I just wanted a few pictures anyway.

As soon as I was about to reach for the door, an African American kid in a school uniform flung the doors open, practically smacking me in the face; I jumped back just in time. The kid ran down the stairs, across the street, and sat on a cement bench next to a young guy.

I was about to go through the doors, when I did a double take back to that young guy. I gasped slightly as my eyes widened. It was Riley! At least I knew we were on the right track with those damn clues.

I walked into the Institute, deciding to keep that little slice of new information to myself. And the fact that Riley was sitting outside.

As I ascended the small set of stairs to the foyer, I saw the giant statue of Ben Franklin. I paused as I searched the room to find the other five. Ian was to my right (he kind of stuck out wearing that suit). As I walked over to him, I spotted the others scattered around the room.

Ian was looking at a few of the letters in a display case, but when I stood next to him, he turned his head towards me, and grinned. I grinned back, and put my hand on the center of his back.

"Anything?" I asked, still looking at him.

"Not yet," he sighed, then looked back at the letters.

"We'll get something before the day is done. I can sense it," I said, then leaned up to kiss his cheek.

I walked over to the statue of Franklin, and raised my camera to take some pictures.

"Hello, giant, marble statue," I muttered.

After taking a few pictures, I turned to look back at Ian and snapped a picture. He looked like he was concentrating hard. I held in a chuckle, then turned back to the statue.

About a minute of two later, I heard someone call my name. Turning and looking, I saw Phil wave me over to him; he then pointed to the main doors.

We both went out and found Shippen, Shaw, and Victor at the top of the stairs. I instantly looked over to where I saw Riley earlier. Luckily, for him, he left.

"Where's Ian?" I asked.

The four looked in the same direction, so I followed their gaze to see Ian at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, come on," I said to the guys, and hopped down the stairs to Ian. The guys followed me.

I stopped next to Ian and looked up at him. His eyes were trained to something across the street, so I followed his gaze. The same kid that almost hit me with the door was over there, looking around...probably for Riley since that was where he was sitting.

When traffic was clear, we all crossed the street. Ian went over to the kid, the other four set up a perimeter, and I took more pictures of the Institute, naturally, with a few different lenses I stored in my pockets.

When I looked back over to Ian and the kid, Ian was kneeling at the kid's level, and I saw him give the kid a hundred dollar bill. My eyes widened as Ian took a glance at me with a quick grin.

The kid then started talking, and brought Ian's attention back to him. And I went back to taking pictures.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kid pass a small, yellow piece of paper to Ian, who looked down at it. Ian smiled, and said something to the kid, who then scurried off.

I went back over to Ian, as he stood up.

"I can't believe you gave that kid a hundred dollar bill," I said, snatching the paper away from him and looking at it myself. I had to give Riley some props for creating an ingenious idea to get the clue.

"Some sacrifices have to be made," Ian said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into him.

"I'm sure he would've been just as happy with a five," I scoffed, as the other four came over to us, forming a circle.

"What'd you get?" Shippen asked.

I handed him the paper, as the other three looked over his shoulder.

"What does it mean?" Shaw asked, looking at Ian.

"I don't know," he said, quietly, looking at the ground briefly.

We were all quiet for a few moments.

"I think it's time to break out the laptop," I said, cracking a grin.

The guys agreed, and went back to the SUV. Phil jumped into the back seat to find the computer, Victor helped him, Shippen sat in the passenger's seat, Shaw stood at the door, Ian stood at the back door (on the same side as Shaw), and I stood in between them.

While the three in the vehicle were setting up the laptop, Ian leaned against the transport. I sighed and leaned back against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. His right arm wrapped around my waist, and his hand rested on my stomach, where he lightly tapped his fingers. He then leaned his head down and kissed my jaw, back near my ear. When he stopped kissing, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Then we stared at each other. I put my right arm over his and laced our fingers together.

"Top results," I heard Shippen say.

I picked my head up off of Ian's shoulder and looked at the laptop, while Shippen continued. "Liberty Bell and Independence Hall."

Shaw looked at both Ian and I. "Let's go."

Shippen shut down the computer, and put it away.

Phil grabbed a bag of walkie-talkies and handed one to each man...just in case.

I didn't get one because Ian said I wouldn't leave his side, but he stuck the 'talkie' in my pocket anyway.

We swiftly walked to the Liberty Bell.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the Liberty Bell, but we had to secure tickets through the Visitor's Center. Shaw, Ian, and I decided that we would go in, while the others kept a look out outside.

When we got the tickets, we walked back across the street to the Liberty Bell center. Lucky for us, there was a short wait to get in.

I was once told that the line to actually get in to the building could wrap around the block, but, like I said, we were lucky and able to get in with the next group.

When we got in, we sort of ditched our tour group and went directly over to the Bell. I jumped in front of Ian and Shaw, and took a bunch of pictures of the Bell and Independence Hall behind it. The park ranger slash tour guide said something.

"Idiot," Ian muttered from behind me.

I spun around and gave him a weird look. Shaw also gave him a weird look.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me."

"What?"

"It's not here. It's there," Ian said, and glanced behind me.

I took a glance in that direction, then back to Ian.

"Come on," Ian said, and took my hand. Shaw followed.

"We came here for nothing? Now we have to go back to the Visitor's Center to buy another damn ticket, and go over there to find a clue and or the Scooby Gang?" I asked, pointing to the Hall.

"The Scooby Gang?" Shaw questioned, quietly.

I shrugged.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Ian said.

With an irritated sigh from me (and a mumbled 'great'), we went to get tickets for the Hall, then quickly walked back.

In yet another tour group, we hung out in the back, ducked away when we could, and went up many stairs to the bell tower. We went through the middle of the clock in order to get there. I paused and took a picture of the gears before running to catch up with Ian and Shaw. They went up a ladder (which I assumed led up to the bell), so I followed.

At the top, I took a quick picture of the bell, then continued up and looked out over the city. I took pictures from every angle I could, before I heard my pocket talk.

"We're on him," Shippen announced through the walkie-talkie, startling me, and almost making me drop my camera.

I took the 'talkie' out of my pocket, while Ian and Shaw went over and looked to where Shippen and Phil were positioned. I joined them, standing next to Ian. We saw Ben walk away from the Hall and followed by Shippen and Phil.

Seconds later, I saw Riley and Dr. Chase walk out.

"Look," I said.

"Shaw, there's the others," Ian said, after I pointed them out.

"I got them," Shaw said, then left the tower.

Over the 'talkie', I heard him speak to Victor.

I handed Ian the 'talkie' I had, and took one last picture.

"Now what?" I sighed.

"Well, we could go back to the car until we're needed," he suggested, raising an eyebrow, and putting the 'talkie' in his own pocket.

I faced him, and slung my camera on my shoulder.

"Really?" I questioned, matching his raised eyebrow.

Ian just grasped my hips, pulling me into him, then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He then smirked and kissed me. I brought my hands up, and placed them on either side of his face to deepen our kiss.

When we pulled apart, we went back down the tower (even though kissing in a bell tower sounds so romantic) before we got in trouble, and left the Hall. Ian put his arm around my waist as we slowly walked. His other hand was in his pocket, probably holding onto the walkie-talkie.

We were a little more than halfway between Independence Hall and City Hall, when Ian pulled the 'talkie' from his pocket. Almost as soon as he did, we heard Shaw calling us.

"Alex, Ian, I've got them. They're heading toward City Hall," Shaw said.

Ian and I exchanged a glance, as he brought the 'talkie' up.

"Okay, we're on our way," he replied, still looking at me. He then shifted his hand from my waist to grasp my hand.

We picked up our pace a little to a swift jog as we headed to City Hall. With my other hand, I held my camera so it wouldn't break as we ran.

We were almost there; I could see City Hall down the street. Then Shaw called to us again.

"They're heading for the breezeway on the north side," we heard.

"We'll be right there," Ian answered, and we continued running.

We went to the opposite (or south) side of City Hall, so we could cut off Riley and the doctor there. Once there, we noticed a small, triangular bit of walkway across the street, so we stood there, and waited.

While waiting, I snapped a few pictures of City Hall. When I looked back through the breezeway, I saw two figures running in our direction.

"Ian, here they come," I said, hitting his arm lightly with the back of my hand to get his attention.

We both watched as Dr. Chase turned in her running and ran into a cyclist, falling to the ground, and sending a plastic tube tumbling into traffic. I could only assume that the Declaration was in there, and when I saw a car run over it, my heart rate increased along with my breathing. I think I started thinking: "Oh, no. Oh, god. Oh, shit!"

The good doctor then got up, and went for the tube. She should have looked down the street before doing so, because a truck was headed straight for her. I didn't want her to get hit by that truck...that could have been messy and unpleasant. But, lucky for her, Riley pulled her out of the way, and they both went sliding back the way they came.

Ian took that opportunity to go get the document. Good thing he waited for a break in the traffic.

I stayed where I was, trying to look like I wasn't involved in any of this.

Ian bent down to pick up the tube, and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander southwards. I looked down even further, and saw the watch he was wearing.

That looked familiar...

When Ian straightened up, he unscrewed the cap to the tube, and slid the Declaration out briefly. He then nodded to Riley and Dr. Chase.

Shaw or Victor shouted from further down the breezeway, and Riley helped the doctor to her feet. They ran off as Shaw and Victor ran through.

Ian held up a hand. "Leave them! Let 'em go. We've got it."

He tapped the tube on his shoulder, and the three of them came my way.

"We have it. Now what?" I asked.

Ian just put his free arm across my shoulders and kissed my brow.

I sighed as we walked, and Shaw told the other two to meet us at the car.

While Ian's arm was just resting on my shoulders, I pulled it down slightly, and slid his sleeve up. I inspected the watch.

"This is the watch I got you for Christmas last year, isn't it?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, grinning, and looking at the watch for a moment.

"And you're just wearing it now? Or have I just never noticed before?"

"I don't wear it a lot...it's too nice to wear with everyday clothes."

I grinned up at him, and put my arm around his waist.

The four of us met up with the other two at the SUV, and we clambered in. Once in the car, I wasn't feeling so hot. As Phil started driving around the city, I put my head on Ian's lap, and shivered involuntarily.

Ian ran his hand up and down my arm as he looked down at me. "Are you all right?"

I turned to my back and looked up at him. His eyes showed worry, and I brought my hand up to the side of his face, running my thumb along his cheek, as I smirked up at him.

"I'm just not feeling too well right now," I answered.

He still looked worried, even as his cell phone went off, and he reached into his pocket to get it, still keeping his other hand on me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Next stop...I'm not even sure yet..._  



	17. New York, New York

**A/N: **_I guess I should say this again...I own nothing (except Alex, unfortunately), so don't sue me. I'm a college student, so I have no money anyway._

* * *

As Ian answered his phone, I watched his face as he talked with the person on the other end. At first he looked shocked, then that changed to confusion, briefly before turning to thoughtful. I didn't care about the conversation...I was trying to sleep, thinking that I would feel better after some rest.

I was just about to doze off when Ian hung up the phone, and again ran his hand up and down my arm. He startled me, as he called up to Phil.

"Stop when you see a public phone...we need to make a phone call," he said, then grinned down at me.

I grinned back then closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, I felt the vehicle slow down, and eventually stop. Phil, Victor, Shaw, and Shippen all got out of the car as Ian tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes again, and looked up at him.

"You gotta get up so I can get up," he said, softly.

I nodded and went to try to sit up. My stomach churned, so I paused. Ian put his hands on my biceps and helped me sit up slowly.

"Okay?" he asked, moving one hand to my back, and rubbing it.

"For now," I mumbled.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing my forehead. "You're burning up."

"Really. I had no idea," I said, every word dripping with sarcasm, as Ian put the back of his hand across my brow.

"Just hang on. We'll be out of here soon."

Ian then got out of the SUV, leaving me as the only one in it...not that I minded, really. I folded my arms and put them on the back of the seat in front of me. Placing my head on my arms, I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths.

I turned my head to the side to watch all five of the guys. Ian kept looking around as he talked on the phone, his face stern. The other four were doing a good job of keeping a perimeter.

When Ian hung up, he called the other four into a huddle. They talked for a few minutes...well, from what I saw, Ian was doing most of the talking. It looked like he was giving them instructions. Shippen and Victor walked off after Ian finished talking. Shaw and Phil got back into the vehicle, while Ian stayed where he was.

I picked my head up when he didn't move from his spot. He shifted his weight to one foot, and put his hands on his hips, under his suit coat. As he hung his head, I saw his shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh. When he looked up again, he glanced up and down the street before getting back into the car.

"Everything all right?" I asked as Ian retook his seat next to me.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said to me, then turned to Phil, who was driving again. "Drive on."

Phil started the vehicle, and started driving, yet again.

As we drove, Ian put his hands on my shoulders, and pulled me back into him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Feeling any better?" he asked me, quietly.

"No, not really," I said, with a sigh. "Where're we going anyway?"

I felt him grin. "New York."

I lifted my head (bad idea on my part; my head spun), and gave him a confused look.

"The treasure," he whispered.

"Ah, that explains everything," I mumbled. "Then...where did Shippen and Victor go?"

He froze. I knew he wasn't going to tell me the truth...yet, anyway. I'd get it out of him later.

"They're running an errand. They'll meet us in New York," he replied quietly.

I wasn't satisfied with the answer, and he knew it, but I still wasn't feeling well enough to argue with him then.

"Sure," I, yet again, mumbled, resting my head back on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, my stomach flipped.

"I have to lie down," I said to Ian, who still had his arms around my shoulders.

Ian let his arms slowly fall away from me, and I slid down onto the seat to lie on my back. I put my head on Ian's lap as he continued to worriedly look down at me. One of his hands rested on my thigh, while the other ran through my hair. He kept petting my head until I fell asleep minutes later.

About an hour and a half later, I woke up suddenly. That familiar stomach churning, bile rising, gonna hurl feeling crept back...and quite quickly.

Ian watched me as I sat up suddenly, my world spinning again briefly.

"Phil, you need to pull this vehicle over...now," I said, quietly.

"What?" he asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

"Unless you want to pay to have this thing cleaned, pull the damn thing over!" I growled, putting a hand on my stomach.

Shaw looked back at me, as Ian watched me, too.

"You better do it, Phil," Ian said, quickly, glancing at Phil and Shaw.

"She's looking a little green," Shaw put in.

"All right," Phil said, checking his mirrors before changing lanes, and pulling off to the side of the expressway.

As soon as the SUV stopped, I opened the door, jumped out, and doubled over as my body rejected the contents of my stomach.

When I was able to breathe again, I kneeled on the ground and sat back on my heels, sniffling and wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand.

I heard footsteps behind me; I didn't hear a door open, so it had to be Ian. Putting a hand on my back (in between my shoulder blades), he squatted down next to me.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, as he gently head-butted the side of my head.

"Not particularly," I said softly, bringing a hand up and placing it on the back of his neck.

I pulled away from him as my stomach churned, and emptied once again.

"Alex?" Ian asked, as he rubbed my back.

"What?" I countered, with a sniffle.

"I have to ask you something."

He sounded serious.

"Ask away."

"You're...you're..." he paused, sighed, then continued, "you're not pregnant, are you?"

Sniffling, I turned my head to look into his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at his worried and scared expression. I took his hand.

"Let me ask _you_ something," I waited for a response from him before I continued. When he nodded, I went on. "Does it look like morning to you?"

I could see that he was actually thinking about the reasoning behind the question. When it hit him moments later, he sighed, and grinned, squeezing my hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. There was still a little uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm positive...believe me, I would know. And I'd tell you. There's no way I would hide something like _that_ from you," I smiled. "Besides...I think it was something I ate. I did have a different meal than the rest of you."

Ian nodded, and he touched his forehead to mine before standing.

"We're about an hour, hour and a half outside of New York. Do you think you can make it?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Just give me another minute," I said, placing my hand over his.

"All right," he said, then kissed the top of my head.

Ian went over to Shaw's window to tell them that I was basically okay, and just needed another moment.

After another round of hurling, I slowly got to my feet. With a sigh, I looked up at the graying sky. It was going to rain sometime that night.

I walked back over to the SUV. Ian was still standing outside of it, waiting for me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Better?" he asked.

"No, but I think I can make it...for now," I replied, grinning into his chest. I lifted my chin to rest on his shoulder.

Ah, that cologne...

Ian rubbed my back a few times before we pulled apart and got back into the vehicle. I rested my head on his lap again, and fell asleep as we continued to drive to New York.

I was awoken by Ian poking my legs and arms. Without opening my eyes, I swatted his hands away.

"What? I'm awake," I grumbled.

"Gotta wake up to get into the hotel," he said, poking my shoulder again.

"Stop poking me, damn it...And help me up if you're so damn impatient," I said, poking him back in the chest.

"You're mean when you're sick," Ian muttered with a smirk, helping me sit up.

"Only mean because you woke up your sick girlfriend," I shot back.

"Well, I wasn't going to carry an unconscious woman into a hotel room...do you know how bad that would look?" he countered, as we got out of the car.

I had to steady myself against the vehicle before I replied to Ian's comment.

"Touché."

He grinned in triumph before wrapping an arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall over on the way to the room.

We slowly made our way through the lobby, and to the elevator, which we took to the top floor.

Once out of the elevator, Ian stopped me. He then put one arm behind my shoulders and the other behind my knees, and picked me up quickly.

I had to wrap my arms around his neck out of surprise. I groaned then.

"Ugh, please don't do that so fast again...at least while I'm sick," I said, then shut my eyes, and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he whispered in my ear, which sent a shiver through my body...or was that because I was sick...?

Ian carried me to the room at the end of the hall. I had to open the door since his arms were a little full, and after fumbling a few times, I finally got the damn door open. Once far enough inside the room (suite really), Ian set my feet back on the floor. I saw Phil and Shaw moving around the room before I leaned into Ian.

"I think I'm going to go lie down before I pass out," I said, then walked toward the bedroom.

Right as I stepped into the room, another wave of nausea it me, and I had to make a beeline to the adjoining bathroom.

After that was done with, I swished some water around in my mouth to get rid of that nasty taste. I then slowly went back into the bedroom and collapsed onto the queen sized bed, with the teal comforter.

I wanted to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas, but then realized my bag was in the SUV. I groaned, then sat up so I could go ask someone to get my things.

As soon as I stood up, the door opened and Ian walked in...with my bag. I sat back down on the bed, and stared at the bag.

"Shaw went down to get it," he explained, handing it to me with a grin. He sat down on the bed next to me, with his own bag.

"Good man," I grinned back, then dug through the bag to find my pajamas...at the bottom, of course. It was only about six o'clock, but I just wanted to sleep. To feel better. I felt like shit, to be honest...I'm not gonna lie.

I changed into my PJ's, but my pajama pants seemed to be a tiny problem; I couldn't keep my balance long enough to put a leg through. Ian noticed my dilemma, and held onto my waist for balance support. When I got the damn pants on, I turned to face Ian, and hugged him tight, sighing deeply.

Why did I do that?...I need a reason to hug my man?...insert raised eyebrow here.

I let go of Ian, and crawled into the bed. He laid on top of the covers next to me, andran his hand through my hair, then down my arm, to my waist, where it rested.

I looked down at his clothes before returning my gaze to his face.

"You're going to wrinkle you're suit," I said, softly, with a grin.

"I don't care," he said, just as softly. "Shaw and Phil are going out for food. You want anything?"

"What do you think? I wouldn't be able to keep anything down...but some ginger ale might do some good," I said, closing my eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded as Ian got off the bed, and went into the other room. I then fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was dark outside, and Ian wasn't next to me.

I heard the rain pelt on the window...I was right about something that day.

I lifted my head to look around for Ian, and saw him on the other side of the room. He had changed into his sweatpants, and was staring at me. I patted the bed next to me, and he came over. Sliding under the covers next to me, he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

We fell asleep not long after.

I, yet again, woke up with that rising bile feeling in my stomach. Unlatching Ian's arms from around me quickly, I went to the bathroom. After puking my guts out, I just laid down on the floor of the bathroom and shivered.

I heard shuffling in the other room, then heard Ian's bare feet on the bathroom floor.

"Alex? What're you doing down there?" he asked, groggily.

"What's the point in running back and forth all night?" I countered.

"Oh, Alex..." he said, quietly, kneeling down next to me.

He then laid on the floor, and spooned behind me, wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm. He kissed the top of my head, and we fell asleep for the rest of the night...on the cool, bathroom floor. Well, at least Ian got a full night's sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry if this chapter made anyone feel...queezy after reading it. It wasn't my intent._


	18. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**A/N: **_So what happened witht he last chapter? Only two reviews? Was it that bad?_

_Thsi one should be better...but sad..._

_

* * *

_I woke up in the morning in the most odd position. My arms were folded on the toilet seat, my head resting on my arms. My legs were straight out under the toilet bowl, where Ian had a hand on my knee.

The poor guy...how he managed to sleep half-naked on the cold, ceramic floor of the bathroom, I'll never know. He was lying on his stomach, which I could only assume, would be colder.

Without lifting my head, I grinned at him, and moved my knee that he was using as a hand rest.

Ian lifted his head, and looked up at me through heavily lidded eyes.

"Good morning," I said, still grinning.

"Morning," he grumbled, blinking slowly. "How do you feel?"

I sat up before I replied, just to make sure I actually felt all right.

"Better. I think I'm all puked out."

"Good...but you're staying here for the day. Just to be safe," he said, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"What if I don't want to stay here while you go out and have all the fun?" I whined playfully.

"You're staying here whether you like it or not, so you can recuperate, and not have to worry about keeping up with us."

Ian moved closer to me. I moved away from the toilet to close the gap between us. Leaning into his chest, I sighed, as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Fine, I'll stay here," I paused, then grinned. "But do I have to stay in the bathroom?"

I felt a chuckle rumble through Ian's chest.

"No, you don't have to stay in the bathroom," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

We sat there on the floor for a few minutes, before I got up, and brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of the nasty taste that still lingered.

As I brushed, I glanced at Ian. He was once again lying on the floor, on his back, and stretched his arms and legs with a groan.

Once I spat and rinsed, I turned and leaned against the sink, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Isn't it cold down there?" I asked, as Ian finished stretching.

"It is at first, but then it warms up," he replied with a smirk, as he stood up.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as mine went around his neck. Ian then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You better get ready," I said after a few moments.

Not that I wanted him to leave...

Letting my arms drop from around Ian's neck (and his falling from my waist), I went into the bedroom, and crawled back into the bed.

I heard Ian turn on the shower, so I reached over to the nightstand, and took the television remote. Turning on the device, I flipped through the channels until I found something worth watching. I eventually settled on an HBO movie that I can't remember the name of. Lying on my side, I tried to watch the movie, and hoped to fall asleep, but it wasn't working.

About ten minutes or so later, Ian emerged from the bathroom...in nothing but a towel...and not too big of a towel, I might add.

I raised an eyebrow at him, as he walked in front of the TV. He responded with a slick smirk.

Digging through his bag, he pulled out a pair of brown pants and a light-weight, maroon pullover...and, of course, a pair of boxers.

I still kept an eye on him as he took off the towel and threw it at my head. Laughing, I slowly pulled the towel down, and to my disappointment, he had the boxers on already.

"Oh, you're no fun," I commented, with a laugh.

I was rewarded with that smirk of his.

After Ian continued to dress, he came over to the bed, and laid down behind me. He slung an arm over my waist, as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I took a glance at the nightstand to check the time, when I noticed Ian's watch sitting there. Picking it up, I fell to my back, and pulled his left hand up. I attached the watch to his wrist, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he said, huskily.

He then leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I lifted my arm up to wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss.

Because I'd been sick, we couldn't kiss like that...it's funny, really. I kinda missed it.

When we pulled apart, Ian rested his forehead against mine.

"You'll be all right by yourself, ya?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find something to keep me entertained," I replied, kissing him again.

We sat just laid there for a few moments.

"Once I have this treasure, we'll go back home, get out of that apartment, and buy a house in the suburbs...with a really big fish tank, so you can have all the fish you want," he said seriously, staring into my eyes.

I had to laugh at the extra bit he added about the fish. "All the fish I want, eh?"

"Yes," he laughed.

Continuing to smile, I pulled him into a hug. "I'd like that."

After I let go of Ian, he glanced at his watch, then got off of the bed.

"We have to leave," he said, going into the closet, and pulling out his leather jacket. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will...but what if I just want you?" I asked, slyly.

"Then I'll come back faster," he said just as slyly.

Ian came back over and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning down, he captured my lips in another kiss.

"Is there anything you want now?...besides me," he asked, after our kiss.

"Whatever happened to that ginger ale? I'd like that now," I said, poking his arm.

"It's on the table out there. I'll be right back," he said getting up, and going to the door. "I have to make sure the others are up anyway."

As Ian left the room, and I tried to get back to watching the movie...but he came back in after about a minute or two, making that attempt fruitless.

Walking over to me, Ian handed me the twenty-four-ounce bottle of ginger ale. With a quiet 'thank you', I took it from him, and set it on the nightstand.

"Ian? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

He didn't sound too sure about his response, but I went on anyway.

"Where did Victor and Shippen disappear to yesterday?"

He sighed before answering. "They went to get something we'll need for today."

There was more to it than that...and I was determined to get it out of him.

"Ian," I said in a waning tone.

"All right. Do you ever give up?" he grinned.

"Nope," I shook my head, and smirked. "Now spill."

"They went to get Ben's father. He'll be helping us," he explained, keeping it short.

I gave him a sidelong glance, but maybe I didn't want to know what he had in mind. "Fine, just do me a favor."

"What?" he asked, leaning towards me.

I took his hand in mine. "Keep your promise to me, and don't kill anyone."

Add the puppy dog eyes for effect.

"I'll try...very hard," he said.

I half smirked, as I lifted my arms up to pull him into another hug.

The smell of the leather jacket and his cologne sent my senses into a frenzy.

"I love you, Alex," he said in my ear.

"I love you, too, Ian," I replied in the same fashion.

As he pulled away, he gave me one last kiss before leaving to go find that damn treasure.

Ian left the door to the bedroom open, so I could keep an eye on things from the bed.

As the guys left, they one by one looked at me and either waved or said good bye. I had to laugh at how ridiculous that looked from my angle.

Once they were gone, I took the ginger ale off the stand, and sipped it while trying to watch the HBO movie again.

After a while of attempting to watch the shitty movie, I got up from the bed (taking my ginger ale with me), and wandered around the rest of the hotel room. When I got to the 'living room', I looked at the paper tablet sitting on the coffee table; I didn't get the name of the hotel when we came in the previous night.

After I checked the room, I went back into the bedroom to get a change of clothes. Taking my clothes into the bathroom, I took a hot, soothing shower.

When I came out of the shower and got dressed, I went back out to the 'living room' and ordered a light meal via room service.

When my food came, I took it to the bedroom, where I nibbled it (didn't want to hurl again), and watched a movie on the HBO...this one was much better than the first one.

Come on, _Scarface_ is the shit!

* * *

Just as _Scarface_ was ending and the credits were rolling, I heard the main door to the room open. 

The guys were back.

I jumped off of the bed, and went to see what happened and what we were going to do next.

As soon as I walked into the 'living room', the atmosphere changed from what it was earlier. Looking around the room, I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Shaw?" I asked, glancing at every man.

They all looked back at me with solemn faces, but their eyes showed grief.

"Oh, my god. What happened?" I looked directly at Ian.

"Shaw's...gone," he said, his voice tight.

"Gone? As in...?" I couldn't finish.

Ian nodded stiffly, as I brought both hands up to cover my mouth, shaking my head, trying to deny it.

Walking swiftly over to me, Ian drew me into a tight embrace just before my knees gave out. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes, as I buried my head in his chest.

At the time, I could have cared less that his clothes were all full of dirt and grime.

"Get everything together," I heard Ian say, softly, to the others.

He released me briefly, then put an arm around my shoulders, and guided me to the bedroom, while the other four...er, three got things together.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and Ian sat next to me, holding me against him. I wrapped my own arms around his waist.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to get my emotions under control. When I could breathe normally again, I looked up at Ian. I couldn't tell what he was thinking...it was as if he built up a wall, and wouldn't let me know how he was feeling; a façade over his emotions.

"Ian, please show some sort of emotion. He was your best friend, and I see no grief on your face, not even in your eyes. Please, show me something, anything," I pleaded.

Ian looked down at me, and the façade fell. His eyebrows shifted in sadness, and I finally saw something. I pulled back from him just enough, so I could put my arms around him in a better position. As he let his head fall onto my shoulder, I brought a hand up, and placed it on the back of his head. His arms held on to me tighter.

We stayed that way until all tears and grief had vanished...for the time being, anyway. It was about an hour later when we left the bedroom with our things to get ready to leave again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, placing my bag by the main door.

"Boston," Shippen replied.

"What is it with the long car trips?" I grumbled to myself.

Once everything was packed up and ready to go, we headed down to the lobby to check out. We pilled everything in yet another SUV, then pilled in ourselves. Shippen drove, with Victor as his navigator. Phil was in the middle seat, while Ian and I were, yet again, in the very back.

From my point of view, Ian and I needed to be together at the moment. We just lost a friend and companion.

I could still feel some reserves radiating off of Ian, but I wasn't going to force him to do or say anything that could break down the emotional barrier he put up before we left the bedroom. I just hoped that by the time we got to Boston, we would all feel better about the whole situation.

* * *

**A/N: **_I warned you it was going ro be sad...(my Beta got mad at me for killing Shaw. I said that I didn't do it, and if she wanted to play the blame game, blame it on Turteltaub and those guys.)_

_Woo! It's an updating frenzy here! I've updated every single one of my stories!_


	19. I Will Be There For You

**A/N: **_Mad thanks to Bunnychica9: my substitute Beta, while my normal one is out of town (and no access to a computer)_.

_So, uh, I got this gift from my friend for my birthday, and it's a 'book' of all my favorite actors, and there's almost a whole page of a half-naked Sean Bean on the cover. ;D I don't know how well I'll be able to concentrate...on anything._

-------------------------------------------------- 

After a few hours of driving, I saw a sign for Boston. Then a few minutes after that, Shippen stopped the SUV outside of another hotel.

"Great. Another hotel?" I grumbled, leaned my forehead against the window.

"Better than sleeping in a car," Phil said, getting out of the vehicle.

I shrugged. I just wanted to go home to my bed, my bathroom, my food...I had a feeling Ian was thinking the same thing, or something close to that.

Sighing, I got out of the car, and waited for Ian to do the same. When he did, I grabbed his hand, and looked up at him with a small smile. He forced himself to return it. I sighed again, then leaned into him as we went into the hotel, our bags in our opposite hands.

After we were all checked in, we squished into the elevator up to the room...another suite.

As soon as Ian got into the room, he headed straight for the bedroom (taking his bag with him), closing the door behind him.

I sighed as I stared at the door for a moment, then went to sit on the couch.

"Is he alright?" Victor asked, jabbing his thumb towards the bedroom.

"Shaw's dead. He was Ian's best friend since before I met him. How the hell do you think he feels?" I countered, glaring at him slightly.

"Alex, you know him better than we do," Phil started, sitting in the chair next to the couch. "He won't...do...anything, will he?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? You mean like commit suicide? No, he wouldn't do that," I said, shaking my head.

"How can you be sure?" Victor asked, skeptically.

I stood from the couch angrily, and glared at him.

"Because he still has me! He won't give up that easily, damn it!" I yelled at him.

That shut them up.

I flopped back onto the couch, and put a hand over my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. Everything's just been all..." I searched for the word with hand gestures, "emotional. I've haven't been like this since my dad died."

I took my hand away from my face, and looked at the three.

"Don't worry about it. We've all been through something like that," Shippen said from behind the couch, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I paused, looked at the floor momentarily, then looked up again. "So what was the clue that led us here?"

I needed a change of subject.

Shippen sat on the other end of the couch, and explained what Ben and his father had told them. There was something about a winding staircase, the Old North Church, King Solomon's temple, and a lantern.

As I sat there, mulling it all over, a thought came to me.

"You said there was one lantern, right?" I asked Shippen.

"Yeah, then Ben's father said something about "One if by land, two if by sea." What does that mean?" Shippen replied.

"That's what's confusing me. The "One if by land, two if by sea" thing refers to Paul Revere and his warning to which direction the British were coming from, land or sea. The British came by sea; there should have been two lanterns," I elaborated.

The four of us sat there in thought for a few minutes.

"Something doesn't seem right," I mumbled, staring at a picture on the far wall.

I felt three pairs of eyes look at me, so I quickly told them a lie.

"But that could just be my womanly worries."

They seemed okay with that lie, so I let it slide. I felt bad about doing it, but it's better to just have me worry, then have the others worried also.

About an hour or so after we got to the hotel, Phil, Shippen, and Victor went out to get some food. I stayed behind with Ian, but asked them to get us a sandwich or something like that.

Once they left, I grabbed a glass of water and went to the bedroom door. I stood there for several seconds before knocking, and opening the door to stick my head through.

Ian was standing in front of the bay window, looking. He must have taken a shower because his hair looked damp, and he was only wearing a pair of pants. He had his arms folded over his chest.

When I poked my head through, he turned slightly to look at me, before turning back to look out of the window.

I stepped into the room, and closed the door behind me, leaning against it momentarily. I took a gulp of water before I set it on the desk on my way to Ian.

Standing behind him, I ran my hands up his strong back, to his broad shoulders, and down his muscled arms. When I couldn't reach anymore of his arms, I leaned against his back (resting my head in between his shoulder blades), and moved my fingers back and forth lightly.

After three minutes or so, I took a deep breath, and let it out shakily.

I guess Ian either felt or heard my breath because he grasped my right hand, and pulled me around so I was standing in front of him. He kept a hold on my hand, and I stared at our hands, not sure if I wanted to see the look in his eyes.

"Alex," he said, ever so quietly.

I didn't answer or look up at him; I felt the burning in the back of my eyes, signaling that tears were to come, so I just squeezed his hand.

"Alex, please look at me," he said, still quiet.

Fighting the tears, I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

Looking back down at our hands, I nodded stiffly.

He put his fingers under my chin to lift up my head, making me look into his eyes. A slow smirk played on his lips.

"Liar," he whispered.

I wouldn't be able to hold the floodgates much longer...I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Ian's smirk faded; he reached up, placed his hand on the side of my face, and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"You're right," I sniffed. "I'm not okay. I just don't want something to happen to you, too."

My head fell forward and rested on Ian's chest, as I tried not to cry again. Just thinking about something happening to him made my heart hurt.

Ian brought his arms up around my back, and pulled me into a tight hug. I threw my arms around his waist, and held him as tightly as I could. Then the tears came again...this time they were for Ian, not Shaw.

Ian rested his cheek on the top of my head, and held onto me.

Just as my knees were about to give out, Ian picked me up, and carried me over to the bed. As soon as he set me down, I curled into a ball. Ian was about to leave the bed, but before he could, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me.

"Don't go," I whimpered out.

"I wouldn't dare," he whispered, laying down in front of me, and wrapping his arms around me again.

I put my head in the crook of his neck, and sobbed until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. As I looked around the room, Ian wasn't even there. I got out of the bed, and headed to the main room. I saw Ian sitting at the table (wearing a shirt), and the other three on the couch and chair.

I went behind Ian and put my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Better?" he asked, quietly.

"Slightly," I said in his ear.

I let go of him, and sat in the chair next to him. He passed me a sandwich the other three brought back earlier.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock, before I rolled my eyes, and took Ian's arm to look at his watch.

The watch read eleven thirty. About forty-five minutes from then, we'd be leaving for the Old North Church.

I ate my sandwich slowly, as Shippen, Phil, and Victor got their 'equipment' together.

Before I knew it, they were getting ready to leave. I went into the bedroom to grab my shoes. Ian followed me, and closed the door behind him. I sat on the edge of the bed, as I tied a shoe.

"You're not going," Ian stated firmly, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Excuse me?" I said, as I stopped tying, and looked up at him.

"You're not going with us," he elaborated.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

I jumped off of the bed, and went over to him, stopping about a foot away.

"After all that's happened, do you really think I'd let you go with us?" he asked; his voice was eerily calm.

"But you would put yourself, and three others, in danger just for some damn treasure that is leading us all over the country? And might not even exist!" I practically yelled at him.

My hands balled at my sides, and my breathing increased.

"Alex, I would rather risk my life, than risk yours. What if you got sick and relapsed? If something happened to you..." he sighed, and put his hands on my biceps, "I don't know what I'd do. I can't loose you also," he ended in a whisper.

"But if something happened to _you_, I don't know what _I'd_ do," I said quietly.

Ian looked into my eyes for a long moment, before pulling me into another tight embrace. My hands uncurled, and my breathing slowly returned to normal. I hugged him back, and tried not to think of anything except Ian and myself in complete bliss.

"Alright, I'll stay here. Call me if anything happens, don't kill anyone, and come back to me safely," I said in his ear.

"I will do all of the above if I can," he replied.

We released each other, and as Ian went back to the main room, I took off my shoes, then joined them.

Shippen, Phil, and Victor left the room with their 'equipment' to load up the SUV. Ian said he'd be right down.

He turned to me, and I walked over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. Ian wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back.

"Be careful," I said, as he pulled back.

"I will," he responded, then leaned down and kissed me fully.

He rested his forehead against mine before leaving.

"Love you," I said, softly.

"Love you, too," he said, just as softly, and kissed me again before letting go, and walking out of the door.

I sighed very heavily, then went to sit in the window in the bedroom. I watched as they all got into the vehicle, and drove off.

Not knowing what to do, I went back into the other room, and sat on the couch, where I turned on the television, and attempted to look for something to keep my mind occupied...instead of thinking about something horrible happening to Ian.

At some point I fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke up, it was about nine o'clock. Looking around, the guys weren't back, and I was a little nervous.

How long does it take to break into a church?

I went to my bag (which was in the bedroom), and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Ian's number, but got his voicemail.

What the hell was going on?

If Ian needed help or...anything, he would have called me. I tried again, and still no answer.

I put my phone on the coffee table, while I went to the bathroom. When I came back, my phone was ringing. I looked at the number before I answered, and not recognizing the number, I hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"__Alex..."_ came that voice I love on the other end.

"Ian? Where the hell are you?" I asked, placing a hand over my heart, feeling it race inside my chest.

_"__I need a little help. We're in a bit of a situation."_

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**_ There you go! Review please (no flames)!_

_On a side note: did anyone else notice that Ian doesn't carry a gun in the movie? The one time he does hold one, he took it from Shippen. (girly squeel) That makes me happy because it works with my story! Woo!  
_


	20. Rescue Me

**A/N: **_This one is short compared to the others...but the next one should be longer and (I hope) will make up for this one...there's lots of phone conversations in this one...  
_

_I've updated ALL of my stories, so (if you want) go check them out!_

_------------------------------------_

"What happened?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

_"A__re you sitting down?"_ Ian countered.

"No. Ian, tell me what's going on, please," I practically begged.

_"Sit down first. Then I'll explain what I can."_

"Fine," I sat on the couch, and sighed heavily. "I'm sitting."

I heard Ian sigh, then pause. _"Alex...I...we're..."_ he sighed again. _"We're in DC."_

"What? Why are you there?" I frowned.

_"__Gates set us up. When we got to the church, the police and FBI surrounded us. They arrested us, took us back to DC, and now we're sitting in a holding cell for two more days, unless bail is made, then we get moved to a high-security prison...without bail,"_ he explained.

I didn't know what to say. My mouth moved, but nothing came out. Suddenly, I felt that all too familiar sting of tears in my eyes, then they blurred my vision until I blinked to clear them.

_"__Alex? Are you there? Please, say something, love,"_ Ian pleaded.

I sniffed and pressed the heel of my palm to my eyes.

"'Love'?" I laughed, shortly. "You've never called me that before."

_"Yes, well..."_ he paused again. _"Are you all right?"_

"I'm not sure, honestly," I sniffed. "How much is bail?"

_"Sevety-five thousand,"_ he said, quietly.

"For all of you, or individually?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Individually."_

"God..." I mumbled.

I was dumbstruck. How the hell was I going to get three hundred thousand dollars to get the four of them out?

"Ian, I don't know how to get the money to get all of you out."

_"We just need enough to get me out. The other three have their ways,"_ Ian said.

"I still don't know if I can do it, but I'll go home, and see what I can do," I replied.

Another few tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even have close to that amount of money in my savings account, let alone my bank account...and I needed some money to get home.

_"__I have faith in you, Alex. Just be careful. The police are NOT out for you; Gates asked them not to, but still be careful,"_ Ian told me.

I could hear the worry in his voice, and it made me smile ever so slightly.

"I will...I love you," I said softly, as another tear fell.

_"Love you...see you soon,"_ he replied.

"Yeah..." 

That being said, we both hung up. I chucked my cell phone to the coffee table, and put my head in my hands. I bawled like a little baby for a few minutes, until I was able to get my emotions under control.

Getting off of the couch, I rushed through the rooms to collect anything that belonged to us. I grabbed my bag, camera, and phone, and headed to the lobby to check out.

Once the hotel jargon was taken care of, I headed outside and hailed a taxi. When I got one, I told the driver to take me to the airport.

It's not that I don't drive (or don't like to), but flying is faster...and I wasn't sure if I could make it home with the tears blurring my vision.

In the taxi, I pulled out my cell phone and called Alison.

_"__Hello?"_ she answered.

"Hey, Alison. It's Alex. Listen, I need your help," I said, more cheerfully than I felt.

_"__Sure. What's up?"_

"I need you to pick me up at the airport. I'm in Boston; I'm not sure when I'll arrive, but I'll give you another call before I take off."

_"__Boston? What're you doing up there? Is Ian with you?"_

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, at just the mention of my boyfriend's name, an answered: "No, he's not here. I'll explain when I come home."

_"__All right. Call me when you know your flight information,"_ she said, softly.

"Okay, bye."

_"__Bye, kid,"_ and she hung up.

As I hung up, I grinned a little; she called me 'kid' even though I'm older by almost a year.

A few minutes later, my taxi pulled up in front of the airport. I paid the driver before I got out. When I did get out of the car, I walked determinedly into the airport, and over to the closest counter to get a ticket on the next flight to DC.

I must say, my credit card bill was going to be slightly higher than normal this month because of the hotel and now a plane ticket.

My flight would start boarding in half an hour, so I headed to the gate to call Alison again with the details.

I had to pass through a security check before I got to the gate. My bag went through the x-ray conveyor belt, while I went through the metal detector. I set the thing off, so I emptied my pockets and went through again. The damn thing went off again, so the security guard pulled me over, and used the wand on me.

As the guy waved the wand over me, I couldn't help but remember the night of the gala...then reminded myself to take the gown out of my bag as soon as I got home.

The security guard said I could get my bag and continue. It turned out that it was my belt buckle that set the detector off.

When I got to the gate, I sat down (putting my bag between my feet), and called Alison. When she picked up, I told her my flight number and the estimated time of arrival.

They called for my flight soon after I hung up with her the second time, so I got on the plane, and sat in my seat. During the flight, I tried to think of anything but Ian, or Ian and myself.

That didn't seem to work as well as I had hoped, and images of a grinning, shirtless Ian popped into my head.

I stared at the seat in front of me the whole time, as silent tears fell down my cheeks.

The woman sitting next to me turned her head my way. The woman was a little older than myself, and had a child of about ten or so on her other side.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

Wiping my tears away, I sniffled, and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I replied with a small, forced smile.

She smiled skeptically, but turned back to her child, leaving me alone...thank God.

A few, short hours later, the plane touched down on the DC landing strip. I grabbed my bag and got off of the plane as fast as I could.

I walked through the airport until I saw Alison. Walking up to her, I dropped my bag, and hugged her. Not meaning to, I started sobbing.

"Come on. When we get to the car, tell me what happened," she said, as we walked to her car.

Picking up my bag, I ran my hand over my face, and nodded.

When we got to the car, I told Alison everything...well, I paraphrased most of it. When I got to the part about Shaw, I just fell apart; I went down hill from there.

As we pulled into the apartment complex, I was calming down.

"Oh, did any of our fish die?" I asked, quietly.

"Three of them did, but the other five should be all right," she replied with a smirk.

I nodded...at least we still had _some_ fish left.

I got out of the vehicle (with my bag) once she parked and headed into my apartment. Alison followed me in...I could really use her company, anyway.

I walked through the apartment to hook my camera up to the computer, and placed my bag in the bedroom. I heard Alison in the kitchen making some sort of beverage...I couldn't tell if she was making coffee or tea.

In the bedroom, I took the gown out of my bag, and hung it in the back of the closet. I ran my hand along Ian's clothes with a sigh.

Going back to the kitchen, Alison handed me a cup of tea, and we went to sit on the couch and turned on the television. While watching, we tried to think of a way to get the money that I still needed in order to spring Ian. Alison had pitched in a few thousand and I got a few thousand more from other friends, but I still needed a few thousand more...and I was starting to panic.

While I was staring out of the window next to the couch, I heard a familiar voice. I snapped my head to in the direction of the television, where a reporter was interviewing Ben.

Alison went to change the channel, but I snatched the remote from her hands before she could, and placed it on the other side of me, on the couch.

Watching intently, I heard Ben say that they found the treasure (here, I slapped my forehead with a sigh), they were giving the treasure to several museums around the world, and that they received a great deal of money.

At the last bit of information, I slowly stood from the couch, staring at the television, now.

"Alex? Everything all right?" Alison asked, looking at me from her seat next to where I was on the couch.

"I know a way to get the rest of the money. It's a long shot, but it just might work," I said, looking down at her.

"How?" she asked, looking thoroughly confused.

I just grinned and ran to the bedroom to get my cell phone. As I walked back to Alison, I searched my list of phone numbers, hoping that Ben's number was in there.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath when I didn't find it.

I went to the computer room/office and checked the Rolodex there. I searched under 'Ben', then not finding it, searched under 'Gates'. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Ben's cell phone number there.

Dialing the number on my cell phone (hoping he wouldn't recognize my number), I quickly formulated a plan to get him to talk to me, as I walked back to Alison.

I sat on the couch again, grasping Alison's arm, as Ben picked up the phone.

_"__Yes?"_

"Hi, Ben," I said, more cheerfully than I really was.

_"__Who is this?"_ he asked, with some concern.

"It's Alex. Ian's girlfriend," I paused, then continued. "Ben, could I meet with you? There's a matter I would like to discuss."

There was silence on the other end, and I could only assume he was mulling it over.

_"__I guess I can try,"_ he finally said.

I let out the breath I was holding, and grinned at Alison.

"Great..." I said.

Ben and I worked out some details about where we would meet and all that jazz.

Alison stayed in my apartment with me that night, and I was thankful.

I fed the remaining five fish before I went to bed...unfortunately, my favorite one died.

I couldn't sleep that night, even though I was back in my own bed. I kept thinking of anything bad that could happen when I meet with Ben the next day...and I didn't have Ian to calm me and my fears. What was worse was that I could smell Ian's scent on the pillow and sheets, and it made me cry for a good portion of the night.

-------------------------------

**A/N: **_Yeah, not all that pleased with this chapter, but it sets up the next one nicely...I hope. Just have to write it now._


	21. The Journey Home

**A/N:** _Well, here's another chapter...and I hope it makes up for the shitty-ness of the last one._

_I was listening to Eve 6's "Here's to the Night" while writing towards the end, so...yeah, just a warning._

_-----------------------------------_

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was coming in through the window. I looked at the clock briefly before falling onto my back in the middle of the bed, my arms stretched out. Staring at the ceiling, I sighed very heavily, then closed my eyes tightly as I gripped a fist full of the bed sheets.

The past two days went from bad to worse, and was not helping my mental state.

While lying in bed, I began to think of multiple ways to persuade Ben to help me out. The biggest thing I thought of was that as soon as Ian was out, we would disappear; we'd move somewhere else and never come in contact with him or anyone else involved in the treasure hunt again. It sounded good to me, But I'd be damned if Ben felt the same way. I told myself that I'd talk it over with Alison, just so she could help me out if I needed it, if Ben didn't help me, I might never see Ian again.

That thought alone made me want to cry again, but I didn't. I said to myself that I would NOT think that way. It could only lead to something bad.

With that chunk of information stored in my brain, I got out of the bed and went to take a shower. I was meeting Ben for lunch, so I took all the time I wanted, standing underneath the steady stream of hot water.

When I finally got out of the shower, I put on comfortable, yet presentable clothes (which consisted of a pair of khaki, cargo pants and a navy blue, three-quarter length sleeve, v-neck shirt).

After dressing, I went out to the living room to see if Alison was awake yet, for she was sleeping on my couch. She was awake and watching some kid's program on television.

"Mornin'," she said, cheerfully.

Damn her...she's too happy first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, morning," I grumbled. "Hungry?"

"I can get something. Have a seat," Alison said, standing from the couch.

"No. Sit. You're my guest, and I need something to keep my mind off...some...things," I replied, pushing her back onto her seat. I then turned and went to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you wanna make. Dealer's choice," she said.

I looked under the cabinet, out to the living room, and saw Alison smiling. Shaking my head, I turned back towards the kitchen, trying to decide what to make. After staring a few long seconds at a picture of Ian and I on a vacation two years ago that was on the refrigerator, I moved around the kitchen to make Alison some pancakes. Once made, I took them to her with syrup and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she said, taking the food and drink from me. "Aren't you eating any?"

"Nah, I don't think I could eat anything," said I, with a forced grin.

"Alex, you have to eat something. Going without food isn't healthy," she said with concern.

"I know, and I'll eat later. I'm just nervous about talking to Ben. If he doesn't help me, then..." I trailed off.

"Come on, kid, don't think like that," she paused, took a bite of the pancakes, set the plate on the floor, then turned back to me. "So, do we have a plan?"

After I told Alison of my plan/idea (she agreed to some things), she headed back to her apartment to get a quick shower and change her clothes. Once she came back, we sat around watching TV until eleven o'clock. We had to meet Ben at the restaurant we selected by eleven thirty.

I drove Alison and myself to the restaurant, but before we got there, I made a pit stop at a photo store and had some pictures printed out for Ben...just another way to persuade him.

When we got to the restaurant, we parked and went inside. Ben hadn't arrived yet, so we were seated near the door. I think as soon as I sat down I started shaking. Alison put her hand on my shoulder; she patted my shoulder as the waitress came to take our drink orders.

Not too long after we ordered drinks, I saw Ben walk through the main doors, and waved him over to our table; he sat down across from me.

"Hi, Ben. Thanks for coming," I said with a nervous smile. "Oh, this is my friend, Alison. Alison, Ben," I introduced.

They nodded to each other with a short greeting.

"And here are some pictures for you. I thought you might want them. If not, that's fine, too," I said, sliding the pictures across the table to him.

Ben gave me a skeptical look as I pulled my shaking hand back.

"So why'd you ask me down here, Alex?" Ben asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well..." I looked to Alison for some help.

"Alex needs a little more money to get Ian out of jail," she said.

I stared at her, dumbfounded, with my jaw slack. She just came right out and said it! My eyes darted over to Ben for his reaction.

Ben had almost a mirror image of my look, except he looked at me, not Alison.

"You what?" he asked, calmly, yet flabbergasted.

"I just need a few thousand more dollars to get Ian, and only Ian, out," I said with pleading eyes and looking intently at Ben. "If you do this for me, _us_, Ian and I will move out of town as far away as we can. We'll disappear, and you'll never hear from us again. We'll go on living our lives and you can live yours...without fear, without worry. Please, Ben. I love him," I finished in a whisper.

My throat started to tighten again. As I finished my little speech, I blinked rapidly to get rid of those damn tears; one escaped, though, and slid down my cheek. Hastily, I brought my hand up and wiped it away.

I looked at Alison before I looked back to Ben. Alison gave me a small smile. When I looked to Ben, he had leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and his brow was furrowed in thought.

It looked as if he was about to say something when the waitress came back with the drinks Alison and I ordered. She looked at Ben.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" she asked, politely.

Did she watch the news or was she just pretending to be nice?

Yes, I had some evil thoughts running through my head when she interrupted.

"Dry martini, please," Ben said, uncrossing his arms.

The waitress nodded and went away again.

Ben's order could have been a good thing or a bad thing from my stand point. The way I saw it, the bad part could be that he had ordered a fancy drink to say 'ha, you'll lose the love of your life forever, and this is how I celebrate!' As for the good part, it would be as if he was giving in or saying that he was loosing some of the money that had just come into his position. I think it all depended on the way he drank it: if he drank it smugly, then I was screwed, but if he just downed it, then I had a chance...or so I hoped.

Ben went back into thought when the waitress left. When she came back with his drink, I watched him as he went to drink it. As he picked up the glass, he stared at it, sighed, brought the glass to his lips, tossed his head back, and downed the martini.

As Ben set the empty martini glass back down on the table, I watched him closely; he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Do you really mean everything you said? About never coming in contact with me, Dr. Chase, and Riley and all of that?" he asked, seriously.

I copied his position. "Yes, absolutely." I paused, then continued with a thought. "As long as you give those pictures from the gala to Dr. Chase. She asked if she could have them, and I agreed; I'd hate to go back on my word."

Ben opened the pack of pictures and flipped through them briefly. He then gave a half grin.

"I will give them to her," he said, putting the pack in a pocket on the inside of his coat. He sighed, then paused. "All right."

Alison and I exchanged a confused look. "'All right' what?" I asked.

"I'll help you get Ian," he sighed.

I stared at him in shock for a moment, then shook my head. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes...as long as you keep your word."

I'll. Be. Damned.

"I can do that," I smiled. "Thank you, Ben. You have no idea how much this means to me."

I could have jumped over the table to hug and kiss him, but I restrained myself.

The waitress came back again, and we ordered lunch. I was in such a good mood, I couldn't eat, but got something small just so Alison wouldn't worry about me not eating.

"So, when do we take care of this?" Ben asked then.

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible, if you don't mind," I answered.

"Me too, as a matter of fact...are you free after we're done here?" he suggested.

"Of course I'm free," I practically squealed.

"Good. We'll head over to the courthouse after we finish."

I could only nod vigorously. I inhaled deeply, then slowly released it, then looked at Alison again; she patted my arm.

The three of us talked about random things until our food came. When it did come, I ate my small meal in a rush...I wanted to get out of there, get Ian, and get home. Ben and Alison ate quickly, but not as fast as I did.

When we finished, we all pitched in for the bill and tip, then left that place and went to the courthouse. Alison and I had to follow Ben because I wasn't completely sure where the place was. After we parked our cars, we went to the main office. I talked to the secretary (with Ben next to me), and told her that I was there to pay Ian's bail. She asked for the money, so I wrote a check out, as did Ben.

Once that was taken care of, and all papers were filled out and signed, the secretary smiled, saying it would be a few minutes before he came out. Ben and I thanked her, and we walked over to sit on some benches. Alison had already sat there while I took care of the paperwork and such. Before Ben sat down, I gave him a hug. I definitely surprised him, but her hugged me back quickly before I pulled back.

"Thank you, again, Ben," I said, sincerely. "You're a good man."

"You're welcome...just keep him out of trouble and out of jail," he replied.

"I will certainly do that," I smiled.

Ben sat down on the bench near Alison, while I paced in front of them. Alison kept her eyes on me most of the time.

About five or six minutes later (which felt like five or six hours to me), the door to the back room opened and Ian came walking out in the same clothes I last saw him in.

I was staring at the floor, so when Ben and Alison stood, and Alison called my attention to the door, I looked up and stared at Ian.

After staring for a moment, I ran to Ian and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and hooking my legs around his body.

I didn't care who saw the way I acted! I was just glad to see him safe; I didn't have to worry about him.

Ian responded to my actions by wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I missed you so much, Ian," I whispered in his ear, closing my eyes. "Even though it was only a few days."

"I missed you, too, Alex," he whispered back, then turned his head and kissed my neck.

I pulled my head back just enough to look into his gray-green eyes. I then proceeded to kiss him passionately; my arms fell from around his neck and my hands cupped his face.

When I was starting to run out of air, I unhooked my legs from around him to place myself back on the floor. As we broke the kiss, I gave a strangled laugh as I looked up at Ian. I let my hands rest on his shoulders.

Ian brought his hand up the side of my face as he ran his thumb over my cheek; little did I know that he was wiping away a tear that I didn't know about.

"Let's go home," I said, quietly.

"Yes, home sounds wonderful," he replied.

Ian grabbed my hand as we started walking over to Alison and Ben. I smiled at the two.

"Hello, Alison. How are you?" Ian asked, casually.

I noticed that he wasn't looking at Ben...at all.

"I'm fine, Ian. Glad to see you're okay," she replied.

Ian took a step to walk out of the courthouse, but I stopped him by tugging on his hand. "Ian, if it wasn't for Ben, you'd be spending the rest of your life in a high-security prison."

I finally got him to look at Ben.

"Then, I thank you, Gates," Ian said, extending his hand to Ben.

I noticed that Ben looked hesitant, but he shook Ian's hand tersely anyway.

"Can we go now?" Alison asked.

She must have noticed the tension, also.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, taking a hold of Ian's arm, and pulling him along before a fist fight (or worse) broke out.

Ben and Alison walked ahead of Ian and I out of the building, which was perfectly fine with me. That meant that I could cling to Ian and not worry about slowing them down.

In the parking lot, I thanked Ben again before he drove off.

"Just remember what we agreed on," he warned.

I nodded and said my good bye, then got in my car with Alison and Ian (Alison was in the back, and Ian was in the passenger's seat). Driving home, I took every chance I could to look over at Ian.

When we got home, I gave Alison a hug and thanked her for all her help before she went back to her own apartment. Once she left, Ian picked me up and carried me into the apartment. As I closed the door behind us, Ian set me down, wrapped his arms around me again, and kissed me.

"What did Gates mean by 'remembering what we agreed on'?" he asked once we parted.

"I had to strike a deal with him so he would give me the money I still needed, to get you out," I said, as I moved my hand to his chest, and stared at my hand. "I said that if he gave me the money, we would disappear, move, and we would never try to contact him, Dr. Chase, or Riley. It was the only way to get you."

Ian stared hard at me for several seconds. Without warning, he kissed me again, catching me off guard. He pulled back seconds later.

"That was very smart and brave of you," he purred seductively.

I knew where this was headed.

I pulled Ian closer to me by his shirt, and, with his face mere centimeters away from mine, I whispered: "I love you."

"I love _you_," he replied, then kissed me fiercely.

Without breaking our kiss, Ian picked me up (again), and carried me to our bedroom...where we stayed for the rest of the day and into the next day's afternoon.

------------------------------

**A/N: **_This is NOT the end...there's still a few more chapters yet._

_Oh, did anyone else in the States watch Sharpe's Challenge tonight? I sure did!...not too crazy about that little cliffhanger that'll make me wait until tomorrow though...I think I was so distracted (by you-know-who, naturally), I don't think I have any idea what was going on. I figured it out, though, no worries. :)_


	22. I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long...I had to write an essay this past week on a poem for English, and I was freaking out because I had no time to do it (damn night class). Good thing is that I found the time, got it done, then started writing this chapter._

_And I must mention that I _REALLY_ like this chapter!_

-------------------------------

When I finally woke up (around noon or so), I was lying face down with my head turned away from Ian, and a weight on my back. Ian was practically lying on top of me; his warm breath was on my neck. His chest and stomach were leaning against me, explaining the extra weight. His one arm was under my head and pillow, while the other was wrapped securely around my waist and underneath my stomach. Along with that, Ian's leg was slung over my own in a protective manner.

I sighed, contently, closing my eyes, and relishing the moment...but I really had to use the bathroom. Unsure of how to slip out of Ian's grasp, I just laid there, and hoped he would wake up soon.

Moments later, I felt Ian take a deep breath, then release it as a sigh. He then pulled his arms out slowly form under my head and stomach.

I feigned sleep just to see what he would do, so I closed my eyes lightly.

Feeling the bed move, I could only assume Ian shifted his position. I realized just how right I was when my back was free of his weight, and was replaced by his hand slowly and lightly drawing patterns and rubbing my skin. He shifted a little more, and I soon felt his lips at the back of my neck, near the base. As he ran kisses along my shoulders and neck areas, I couldn't help but let out a low moan.

It just felt so right, not to mention good, being with Ian: being in his arms, being loved by him, being cared for by him. I never wanted it to end.

When I moaned, Ian paused in his ministrations, and leaned towards my ear.

"Good morning," he whispered in a voice that could only be classified as sexy.

I picked my head up to glance at the clock on my nightstand, then looked at Ian.

"It's no longer morning. It's past noon," I said softly, turning my body so I could face him.

He just shrugged and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his hard chest, and kissing me.

When we broke the kiss, I groaned, remembering I had to visit the bathroom.

"What's wrong...Alex?" Ian asked, as he purred my name, sending a pleasing chill down my spine.

He grinned down at me as he noticed my reaction.

"Nothing's wrong, Ian. I just REALLY have to use the bathroom. The sooner you release me, the sooner I can come back...to this," I said, motioning to our positioning.

"All right, but be quick. It's cold," he grinned.

I grinned back as he slowly, and very reluctantly, let go of my body, and removed his leg from over mine.

I slid out of the bed and grabbed my robe, which was on the floor at the foot of the bed. Wrapping the cloth around my body, I looked back at Ian with a smirk before leaving the room. Once I was done in the bathroom, I went to feed the fish and water the plants quickly before I returned.

When I got back to the bedroom, Ian was reclining on his elbows on the bed, watching me as I closed the door behind me.

"What took you so long?" Ian asked, as I walked over to him.

"I fed the fish and watered the plants. They needed it," I replied.

I let my robe slide of my shoulders and fall to the floor, then crawled back into bed, and curled up against Ian as he opened his arms to me.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable just yet, if I were you," he said quietly, looking down at me.

I glanced up at him, a very confused look on my face. "Okay..."

He chuckled briefly before unwrapping his arms from around me. He reached over to his nightstand and picked something up. Turning back to me, I saw Ian was holding a white rose and a pale orange lily.

I gasped softly as I sat up, leaning against the headboard, and bringing the light sheet up to my armpits. Ian laid on his side, facing me, and held his head up by leaning on his propped up elbow. He looked at the flowers in his opposite hand.

"Oh, Ian. They're beautiful," I said, flabbergasted.

"I know," he replied, looking up at me. "But I see something more beautiful."

"That was too corny," I smirked, but I could feel myself blushing at the comment.

Ian grinned and placed both flowers gently on the bed in front of him.

"This," he said, picking up the lily, "is a lily..."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I interrupted, quietly.

"Don't interrupt me," he smirked. "I'm not finished."

I smirked. "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"As I was saying: this is a lily. It is also orange. Both are your favorites: flower and color," here, he handed me the lily. I took it from him, and smelled it...all the while keeping my hazel eyes locked with Ian's gray-green orbs.

He then picked up the white rose very carefully, as if it was made of crystal. He looked down on it before looking back up at me, and continuing to speak.

"This is an English Rose. _'That which we call a rose by any other name...'_" he quoted.

I stared at him for a moment with my brow furrowed, trying to rack my brain to figure out where I've heard the quote, then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Shakespeare's supposed flower from 'Romeo and Juliet'," I muttered, looking at him.

What? I had to read it in a college English class a long time ago.

"Exactly," he whispered, handing me that flower.

Again, I kept my eyes on Ian as I went to smell the rose. His eyes, however, were focused on the rose in my hand. So I looked down on the rose and caught a glimpse of something shiny hidden in the rose's petals.

I furrowed my brow again, as I looked back to Ian. He was still looking at the flower, but there was a smirk gracing his lips.

Setting the lily down on my lap, I looked back at the rose, as I brought my other hand up to move the delicate, white petals to the side with my fingers.

As I looked into the rose, I saw a band of silver with a small diamond attached to it.

I gasped loudly as I let go of the petals, and brought that hand to my mouth. I stared at Ian, shocked...well, shocked was an understatement. More like, I stared at him in utter disbelief. Ian's smirk turned into an all-out smile.

I moved the petals again and carefully pulled out the diamond ring, blowing any loose pollen off of it. Holding the ring between my thumbs and index fingers of both hands, I just gazed at the diamond; the little bit of sunlight that still came through the bedroom window hit the diamond just right, making it look as if it was glowing.

After a moment, Ian sat up, and gently took the ring from my hands. He then took a hold of my left hand.

"I know I don't have to ask, but to keep to tradition..." Ian paused as he held the ring at the tip of my left ring finger, "Will you marry me, Alexandra S. Jensen?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times before I was able to utter a response. "Of course." It came out as a whisper...which I didn't intend for.

Ian continued smiling as he slid the ring onto my finger. He took my hands in his as he leaned in to kiss me.

Moments later, I got my hands free from his grasp, and brought them up to cup his face and deepen our kiss. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and a second later, our kiss turned into a clashing of tongues. Then, a few minutes later, we pulled apart, panting.

Ian rested his forehead against mine, as I moved the flowers from my lap, to a place off to the side where they wouldn't be crushed. They were too beautiful (and precious) to be squished and killed so soon and in that way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the orange lily. "Where did you get the flowers? And how did you keep them so fresh for over a week?"

Ian just grinned. "That's my little secret." Then, he kissed me again.

When Ian pulled back, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and I laughed briefly. I then turned my left hand to stare at the ring on my finger.

I still couldn't believe that Ian proposed...

When I let go of Ian, we kissed one more time, then Ian laid back on the bed, sighing.

I sighed, myself, as I slid down next to him.

A few minutes later, I decided that it was time to get up and move around. I got out of bed and went to my dresser to get some clothes. After dressing, I left the bedroom (and Ian) and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Unfortunately, I was too excited to eat. I ended up putting two slices of bread in the toaster and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

As I was waiting for my toast, I leaned my hands on the counter; I tapped the fingers of my left hand. I found that I started to smile, so I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing manically.

I jumped slightly when Ian came up behind me (fully dressed), and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder, as I tilted my head back to rest near his shoulder.

"I love you, Ian," I said, softly.

"And I you, Alex," he replied in my ear, then kissed my neck, sending another chill down my spine.

My toast popped up, and I stood there, with Ian still holding on to me, as I ate my toast...and shared it with Ian.

After we finished eating, I decided to go for a short walk to our mailbox. The thing must have been ready to explode from all the mail we hadn't collected yet.

When I got to the box, I opened it and figured that if we were gone one more day, I wouldn't have been able to get the mail out.

"Shit..." I mumbled, staring at the box.

I was almost done fighting with the mailbox, when Alison arrived to get her own mail.

"Hey, kid," she said, opening her box.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, mom," I said, sarcastically.

Once all of my mail was out of the box, I clutched it to my chest with my left hand, to keep from dropping it, and closed the box with my right.

I saw Alison do a double take.

"Alex, is that what I think it is?" she asked, eyeing my ring.

"Maybe...what do you think it is?" I countered, with a grin.

Alison squealed...she literally squealed. I've never heard her squeal.

She then set her mail down and pulled me into a tight hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. When did he propose?"

"About half an hour ago. I'll talk to you later about it. Ian and I have to look for a new place to live, remember?" I said, sadly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "If you want help, you know where to find me."

"Naturally," I grinned.

We walked back to our apartments. I walked into my apartment and dropped the mail on the kitchen table. For the next fifteen minutes, Ian and I sifted through the mail, tossing out the junk, and leaving the rest for a later time.

"Ian, we have to look for another place to live. I promised Ben, and I don't want to go back on my word," I said, as I stood from the table.

Ian nodded and stood up also. He took my hand and we went into the computer room/office to search for houses...far away from D.C., Ben, our friends, and everything.

--------------------------------

**A/N: **_Wooooo! Did you like it?  
_

_So, honestly, who saw that coming?...Who didn't see that coming?_

_My Beta told me that when she was reading over it, it gave her goosebumps..._


	23. When I See You Smile

**A/N: **_Whew! It's been...OH MY GOD! A month! I'm really sorry. I've been buried under piles of papers for English class...damn 800 word essays on poems...and my scriptwriting/story board class is taking it's toll on me also._

_In 10 days I leave for a hockey tournament in Iceland. If I don't have something for you all before I leave, I will definatley work on it in between sight seeing and games, and have something when I come back._

_I made this one really long...hope you're happy _

* * *

Ian and I sat at the computer for about three hours (maybe longer, I wasn't sure) looking for somewhere to live. We narrowed it down to four places: one in Maine, one in Michigan, one in Washington State, and one in Vermont. We decided on northern states because we both like the winter months...and snow. I really liked the house in Maine; the outside looked cabin-like, while the inside was homely...and there was room for an aquarium. 

After printing out the information for the houses, we got off the computer so we wouldn't have to stare at the screen anymore. I took the papers and tossed them on the dining room table as I passed it, then moved on to the couch and TV. Plopping down on the couch, I turned the television on and put on some history channel. I wasn't really watching, just staring, thinking...thinking that when we move, I won't see Alison for a very long time. I'd have to give up a job I love. We'd leave other friends behind. We'd leave the first place Ian and I lived together in; we had so many memories in that apartment.

This all hit me rather suddenly...and felt like it hit me ten-fold. When I came back to my senses, I realized that I was weeping silently. I guess my subconscious told me to keep quiet so Ian wouldn't hear and worry.

I accidentally let out a sob, though, and evidently Ian heard it. I heard one of the kitchen stools scratch against the floor, then heard Ian's soft footsteps coming towards me. He paused at the end of the couch, then proceeded to sit next to me. Before saying anything (if he was), he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I buried my face into his neck and shoulder, and sobbed. Ian held onto me tighter, and leaned his head against mine, nuzzling me every now and then.

A few minutes later, my sobbing subsided, and I was reduced to deep, shuddering breaths.

"Are you all right now?" Ian asked, softly in my ear.

I nodded against him, then pulled back to wipe my eyes and face.

He looked at me closely. "What brought that about?"

I took a very deep breath before answering. "It's this whole moving thing. It finally sunk in and I just realized a whole bunch of things."

"Like what?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Well, we'll be away from our friends here, for one," Ian nodded stiffly, but continued to keep his composure. Whether that was for my sake or his own, I don't know. I think he though of Shaw then.

I continued with my reasons. "I'll be leaving a job that I like. And we'll be leaving this place," I motioned to our apartment. "We have so many fond memories here; like this morning, for example," I grinned a little, and spun the ring on my finger. "And all of this because you had to go and get yourself imprisoned," my grin widened.

"Oh, I see. So this is all my fault, then?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Exactly," I nodded, still grinning.

"Hmm...well, it was an experience wasn't it?" he said, leaning towards me.

"Yes, I'll give you that much," I replied, softly.

Still with a wicked grin, Ian swooped in and kissed me fully. When we parted, Ian gathered me in his arms, again. This time, I hugged him back...and held him close, inhaling his scent.

I pulled back after a few moments, and rested my forehead against Ian's.

After another kiss, Ian released me. "Get up," he said, then.

"What?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Stand up from the couch," he reiterated. "Just for a moment."

I gave him an 'I was here first' look, but gave in and stood. Ian then reclined length-wise on the couch. He propped his feet up on the arm, and rested his head on the opposite end. I stared down at him with my mouth hanging open, and scoffed. He just smirked up at me.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to join me, Alex?" he asked, saying my name slowly, seductively.

I shivered, then moved back to the couch. For just a moment, I had to figure out how we could both lay on the couch comfortably. I placed my hands on his shoulders and hopped over his body so I was on my side, in between him and the back of the couch. Since I was on my left side, I moved my left arm to a more comfortable position, while my right hand rested under my head, which I placed on Ian's chest. Ian wrapped his arms around me and raked his fingers lightly up and down my back. I sighed heavily, relieved, and we watched TV for a time.

Just as I was about to nod off for a nap (because of Ian's ministrations), he kissed the top of my head. I snuggled up against him more, then fell asleep not long after.

When I woke up some time later, the television was off. I sighed, then lifted my head to look at Ian. He glanced down at me...more like stared at me. He grinned, which made me grin, and I rested my chin on my hand where it still rested on his chest. We continued to stare at each other for a few moments until I had to blink.

"Have a nice nap?" Ian asked, smirking.

"Yeah, and I feel better now," I replied, then strained my neck to kiss him.

"That's good," he replied.

I nodded, then moved my hand from his chest to his side, near the bottom of his ribs. Moving my head up on his shoulder, I rubbed my cheek against him before sighing into his neck. I felt a chill run through him because of my breath, and I let out a chuckle. Ian's arm shifted and a moment later, he poked my waist. I squeaked and jumped into him, pressing against him. Grumbling something unintelligent and incoherent, I poked him back. He just chuckled (which I felt reverberate through his chest) and wrapped his arms around me again.

Just as I got comfortable again, our doorbell rang. Ian and I sighed together.

"Ugh. Don't get it," I murmured.

Ian made a grunt of agreement, and I settled back against him.

As soon as we were settled again, my cell phone rang.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore. Good thing I left my phone on the coffee table in front of the couch the night before.

"Temper, temper," Ian chided, as I reached over him to grab my phone. I sighed as I saw Alison's number.

"What do you want, moment-wrecker?" I asked her. Ian rolled his eyes at me as I went to rest my head back on his chest.

_"Well, hello to you, too,"_ Alison answered sarcastically. _"I have some food here for you guys. I figured you'd have been looking for houses all day and haven't eaten for a while."_

I brought my head back up sharply at the mention of food. "Food? What sort of food?" I asked. Ian raised an eyebrow at me.

_"Well, if you let me in, you'll find out,"_ she shot back.

"Door's unlocked. Come on in," I said, then hung up my phone, tossing it back to the table. Running a hand through my hair, I rested my forehead on Ian's sternum. "Alison's here with food for us," I said into him.

"I didn't catch that. Too muffled. What did you say?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I turned my head to the side, also. "Alison's here...with food," I said again. Just as I finished my sentence, the front door opened and closed signaling Alison's arrival. I turned my head back into Ian's chest, then heard Alison rustle a plastic bag or two. She set her burden down, then I heard her footsteps to the back of the couch.

"Hello, you two," she said cheerfully.

I felt Ian nod.

"Hungry?" she asked then.

I felt Ian nod again, as I actually answered into his chest again. "Yes."

"Well, Ian's chest isn't going to give you food, so get up!" she said reaching over the couch and poking my back. I jumped and attempted to swat her hand away. "I have Italian with me," she continued, then went to the bags and took things out.

At the word 'Italian', my head shot up. I pushed myself up off of Ian's chest and looked down at him. Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked, as I scrambled off him and the couch, and went to the table to see what Alison brought.

I heard Ian laugh as I bounded over to help. He got off the couch, then, after stretching, went to get plates and silverware for the three of us. Going back to the kitchen, he got drinks for us, also.

All through our late lunch/early dinner, Alison kept asking us about what we were going to do about our wedding. This was the first time Ian and I really thought about our marriage...since Ian only proposed that morning and Alison was drilling us now. We even told her so. As it turned out, after her rapid-fire questioning, Ian and I had the major bits of information taken care of. We decided to wed in mid to late fall and have a ceremony before we moved, to have a small gathering of family and close friends, and to keep it simple.

Also throughout our meal, Ian and I kept stealing glances at each other...I'm pretty sure Alison figures us out eventually.

When we finished eating (and after a dessert of cheesecake), we cleared the table, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, then Alison made an excuse about having to go back to her place to finish some work. I gave her a very skeptical look, but she just winked at me, as Ian wrapped an arm around my waist, then left our apartment.

"She's up to something," I muttered, looking at the door.

"What's she up to?" Ian asked.

"I don't know," I answered, looking up at him.

Ian grinned, wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, and dipped me. I grabbed onto his waist and gasped slightly before his lips gently met mine. When he pulled back and set us upright, he was smirking. I shook my head, grinning, then took his hand and led him back over to the couch. We sat down and I rested my head on his shoulder. He took my hand, lacing our fingers together, and turned on the television again.

We were watching a movie and during a commercial break, there was a Kodak commercial. It gave me an idea.

"I should talk to my boss about some engagement and wedding pictures for us," I paused, then continued in a quieter voice. "And how I'll have to leave soon after that."

Ian put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "Put that off till tomorrow. The rest of this day is for us," he told me.

"Fair enough," I grinned. "But let's do something besides watching TV."

Ian chuckled, took his arm from around me, and got off the couch. He went into the office/computer room and I heard a door open, then a few moments later, it closed. Ian came back into the room carrying a box...actually, it was a game. _Battleship_ to be precise...and there was another smaller box on that. It was a deck of cards I noticed when he came closer.

I had to laugh.

So we sat at opposite ends of the couch with our old-school _Battleship_ boards (the kind before the electronic version) on our laps. While we attempted to sink ships, we also battled for foot space. Ian almost made me dump my pieces, because he reached down stealthily and tickled my foot. I leaned down and slapped his knee.

After a few hours of sinking ships (and an almost playful fight breaking out), we put the game away and took out the cards. Shuffling the cards, I looked at Ian.

"What're we playing?" I asked, as I picked up a card that I accidentally flung Ian's way.

Ian leaned towards me, and stared. "Strip Poker," he replied evenly.

I snapped the cards mid-shuffle, and gaped at him. "That's not fair. I'm terrible at poker," I whined.

"That's the point," he whispered, with a smirk, and leaning forward more.

"We don't have to play poker for that, though," I grinned, matching his position. "But that can wait. Pick another game."

Ian laughed, leaned to kiss me, then leaned back.

We ended up playing a few hands of Rummy before we realized it was dark out. I glanced at my watch, yawned, stretched, and stood from the couch. I fed the fish and watered the plants, while Ian put the cards and _Battleship_ away.

Walking into the bedroom, I stood at the foot of the bed and looked at my bedside table where the rose and lily still sat. I smirked, then turned to go get a vase for them, but stopped when I saw Ian standing in the doorway, blocking my exit. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it when Ian shook his head. He stalked towards me, then tackled me onto the bed, trapping me beneath him. He then kissed me with such a passion, it turned into more...

* * *

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in Ian's arms, facing him. One of his arms was under my neck and down my back, while his other arm was tightly around my waist. Our feet and legs were tangled into one. I sighed happily into his neck. 

"Morning," he mumbled, readjusting his arms.

"Morning," I replied, looking into his eyes.

Ian tilted his head and kissed my brow before he let me go. He fell onto his back and stretched, giving me the chance to get up. Picking up and putting on my robe, I went over to the window, and looked up at the sky...a clear day with few clouds. Smiling, I walked over to the dresser to get some clothes, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I turned off the shower, I heard shuffling on the other side of the curtain. Sighing, but grinning, I stuck my head out around the curtain.

"Since you're just standing there, could you hand me a towel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ian turned to face me and grinned. "Why don't you get it yourself?"

"You're a guy, I know what you're thinking, and I don't intend to stay in bed the whole day. We have things to do," I said. "And don't tell me I'm no fun. You know I am."

He chuckled again, as he tossed a towel at my head. With a thank you, I dried off, and got dressed. Ian took a quick shower after me.

While Ian was showering, I called my place of employment to see if my boss was there so I could talk to him. One of my co-workers told me he wouldn't be in until later that day. I hung up, and made some food for Ian and I. When Ian came out of the bathroom, he helped me get our breakfast together. We didn't even bother to sit at the table, just stood at the counter.

After eating (and cleaning up), we hopped into the car, and drove to the photography studio that was my work.

Taking Ian's hand, I led him into the studio and over to my desk area in a corner of the building. We were stopped by one of my co-workers (one of two).

"Alex," Tasha called, "Where have you been?"

I stopped and looked up at Ian before answering. "Up and down the East Coast."

She gave me a confused look.

"I'll explain some other time," I said. "Oh, Tasha, this is my boyfriend...er, fiancé, Ian Howe. Ian, my co-worker, Tasha," I introduced.

They shook hands, and Tasha looked at me with a shocked expression. "You're engaged? Since when?"

"Yesterday, actually," I answered, with a laugh. "Is Todd in yet?"

Todd was my boss...nice guy. Really funny.

"Not yet, but he should be in in a few minutes," she answered.

I nodded, and we both went in our own directions. I made Ian sit at my desk while I ran around and did some work.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, my boss walked in the door. I stopped him before he went into his office, and brought him over to my desk. After I introduced him to Ian, I brought up the idea for our engagement and wedding photos. Todd was more than happy to help us out...in fact, he said hed do it all himself. He said he had the day free, so he decided to do the engagement photos then. Good thing Ian and I wore nicer clothes that day. Todd asked what sort of background we wanted in our pictures, and after tossing ideas around, Ian and I decided to have them taken outdoors. My boss claimed he knew the perfect spot, so the three of us jumped into the studio-owned van, and headed out.

After many hours of taking, developing, and picking pictures, Ian and I decided on the two best pictures (one Ian picked, one I picked). The picture that I chose may have been a little clichéd, but I still liked it: Ian and I were standing in front of some trees in a field. Ian had his arms wrapped around my waist. My left hand rested on his chest while my right hand held onto his left bicep. We were gazing intently at each other, me with a large smile, and Ian grinning like a fool. The sunlight reflected off my ring wonderfully. The picture Ian picked was also wonderful: Ian was sitting on a rock, me behind him with my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands were resting on my forearms, and we were both smirking. My head was tilted slightly into the side of his.

After everything was settled, I asked Todd how much we owed him. He said it was on him. I stared at my boss for a few moments, flabbergasted, before I gave him a hug thanking him numerous times. Ian and I left after being congratulated by everyone in the studio.

Ian and I returned to our apartment that night exhausted. We put the pictures on the table (with the unopened mail and house information) and headed off to the bedroom. Changing out of our clothes and into pajamas, we went to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms...again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, how was that? I told you it was going to be long..._


	24. Home To Stay

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's been a while, and I know I did get this out when I said I would, and I have many reasons, but the main reason was that my Beta slash best friend went in for surgery to have cancer removed (she's doing a lot better now)._

_So yeah...thanks to Bunny for being my temporary Beta. :)_

_Now...on with the story! _

* * *

Waking up the next morning, flat on my back, and staring at the ceiling until I was ready to get up. Briefly, I wondered how much longer I'd be able to look at the off-white ceiling. I sighed, then turned my head to look at Ian. He wasn't there. I propped myself up on my elbows, and glanced around the room. Nope, not in the room either, which kind of made me relax a little. It was a little creepy the last time he watched me sleep from across the room. 

I yawned as I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, then did a double take when I noticed something different. The rose and lily were now in a vase in the direct middle of the stand.

"Ian..." I murmured adoringly, as I grinned.

Getting off the bed, I grabbed my robe, tossing it on my person, then left the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. After finishing my morning routine there, I went out to the dining room. Taking one step into the room, I stopped.

Ian was sitting at the table; one foot was tucked underneath him. He was wearing his sweatpants and a casual, light blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing his bare chest. In his left hand, he held onto the newspaper that was mostly resting on the table. In his right hand, he held the fork he was eating his breakfast with.

I had to smile at him as I leaned against the wall, just watching him for a few moments. When I went to bring my arms up to cross them over my chest for more warmth, I hit my elbow against the wall.

Ian stopped his movements, and looked up at me. "Morning, sleepy head," he grinned, putting the fork and paper down.

"Morning," I answered as he stood from the chair, walked up to me, and wrapped me in his arms.

I rested my cheek on his collarbone as I hugged him back. My stomach growled then, and I started giggling.

I couldn't help it. I thought it was funny...but that could be because I was still half-asleep.

Ian glanced down at me when my body wracked with giggles.

Picking my head up, I looked up at Ian as I still laughed. "I guess I'm a little hungry. What'd you make?" I asked as I dropped my arms from around him, and took his seat in front of his plate. Picking up his fork, I took a bite of the scrambled eggs on the plate.

Ian sat in the chair across the table from me.

"I don't remember saying you could eat my breakfast," he said, pulling the newspaper across the table towards him.

"Well, I don't remember saying you could leave me alone, cold, in bed," I shot back, raising an eyebrow at him in a challenge.

Ian opened his mouth, then shut it with a 'humph'.

"Fine," he finally replied, "I won't do it again."

Score one for Alex!...Or was that two by now?

I smirked in triumph, then took another bite of the eggs. Ian just rolled his eyes at me, then went back to reading the paper.

When I finished picking at the meal I stole from Ian, I slid the plate across the table to let him finish it off. He rose an eyebrow at me as I did so.

"What? I'm giving you your food back...and look! I left you more than two bites," I said, pointing to the plate.

Ian chuckled. "And I thank you for that."

He leaned over the table to take the fork out of my hand, and finished off what was left of the food.

I got a little bored just sitting there, so I stood from my chair, and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. In the kitchen, I looked at coffeepot and saw that Ian had made some. I searched for my mug, then poured myself some of the hot beverage. After a sip, I sighed, then set the mug on the counter. I leaned against the counter, and just stared at the black and white tile back splash, under the cabinet in front of me.

I heard Ian walk into the kitchen, and set his dishes in the sink behind me. He then stepped up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, then ran them up and down my arms. When I felt his hands pause in their movement, he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"All right?" he asked in my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I shifted my weight, then turned to face him, putting my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I finally said, smiling to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking hard into my eyes.

"Yes," I laughed. "I'm sure." I then tilted my head up and kissed him. When I pulled, I readjusted my arms and held him close.

After a few moments, we pulled apart, and Ian brought his right hand up to the left side of my face. His brow furrowed as his thumb ran across my cheek. His left arm tightened around my waist.

"I thought you said you were all right," he said softly, brow still furrowed.

"I am," I squeaked.

I inwardly cursed my weakness.

"Then why are you crying?" Ian whispered, resting his forehead against mine, as his hand left my face to rest on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I said, barely audible.

I didn't remember my eyes start to well up, but I wasn't crying contrary to what Ian said...a tear just slipped past my defenses. I think I was thinking on things too much, again.

Ian wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and gently rocked us back and forth. I rested my head his shoulder, again, and he tilted his head so his cheek rested against my head. My arms were still around his neck.

While we stood there, in the kitchen, my fingers found their way to the back of Ian's neck and lightly massaged there. Ian's hand, which was around my waist, rubbed my lower back.

When I felt Ian shiver, I lifted my head to look at him. We stopped rocking as Ian looked right back at me.

"Sorry," I laughed softly, taking my arms off of Ian. "I need to get dressed."

"No you don't," Ian replied, grinning, not intending to let go of me. "Not until you're all right." His grinned faded slightly.

"I'm fine. Seriously. I think I've just been thinking too much recently...again," I said.

"You're positive?"

"Positive."

Ian looked closely at me for a moment before he smirked again. "Okay," he said, but still didn't let go of me.

"Yes, now could you let me go?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, then swiftly picked me up, and put me over his shoulder.

"Ian!" I gasped.

I felt him chuckle as he carried me towards our bedroom. Once there, he dropped me on my butt, onto the bed.

"There. Now you can get dressed," he said, as he kissed me.

"I'm glad I have your permission," I grinned when he moved back.

He just smirked at me as he went over to his dresser to retrieve his own clothes.

I stood from the bed and meandered over to my dresser; from one drawer I pulled out a sweatshirt, then from another drawer, a pair of jeans. Tossing my clothes onto the bed, I shrugged out of my robe, tossing that to the bed, also.

"Oh, thank you for putting the flowers in a vase," I said to Ian as I put my sweatshirt on.

"You're welcome. It would have been a shame if they died so soon," he replied, as he put on his jeans.

"That was my thinking, too," I said.

I pulled on my jeans, as Ian put on a simple black sweater that hugged his muscled form nicely.

Once dressed, Ian took my hand and we went back out to the table. We sat down and split the mail pile, shifting through it. Since all my money went to get Ian out of jail, so I passed him all the bills in my pile, leaving me with catalogues mostly.

"How'd I get all the bills?" Ian mumbled, as he picked another one up.

"If you've forgotten, I have no money now. Remember the whole jail thing? Yeah, that's where all my money went, so you're in charge of the bills," I said, pointing at him.

He glanced at me, then shrugged. "Fair enough."

I nodded, then picked up a catalogue, and looked through it.

When I was about halfway through my third catalogue, our doorbell rang. Ian and I looked at each other before I got up, and went to the door.

At the door, I looked through the peephole to see who was there. I gasped loudly when I saw who it was.

"Oh. My. God," I mumbled, as I turned and leaned against the door.

"Alex? What is it?" Ian asked, as I saw him come around the corner.

If I wasn't so shocked, I would have melted to the floor when he said my name.

Ian came towards me with a worried expression...the color must have drained out of my face. Or it might have been the fact that my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide.

"It's Ben," I whispered, when he was in front of me.

Ian's expression turned angry, before he changed it back to a calm one. He brought his hand up to the side of my face.

"Don't worry. We've done nothing that I haven't paid for already," he said, then removed his hand. "Open the door and see what he wants."

I nodded, and took a deep breath as I opened the door. Briefly, I wondered if Ben brought the FBI with him and they were hiding, just waiting for us to open the door.

When I looked out the door, I saw Ben go for the doorbell, again, but then he pulled his hand away as he saw me.

"Hello, Alex," Ben said, then looked behind me. "And Ian."

Ian moved behind me, and put his arm around my waist.

"Hi, Ben," I managed to get out.

"Gates," Ian greeted, flatly.

The three of us stood there in silence for a moment.

"Is there something we can do for you, Ben?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I think I have to discuss something with you two," he said, looking between Ian and I.

"Uh, okay," was all I could say. "Come in."

I opened the door wider to let him in; at the same time, I pulled Ian back as well. He was taking on his 'protective, alpha male' role.

Once Ben walked in, I closed the door behind him. I took Ian's hand and pulled him with me, as I led Ben to our dining room table.

"Have a seat," I said to Ben, then turned to Ian. "Sit. Hear him out," I said quietly to him.

Amazingly, both men listened to me. I moved the mail to a pile at the other end of the table, before looking back at Ben.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to be a good hostess.

"No, thank you," he said.

I nodded, then looked to Ian. "Ian, you?"

He shook his head, so I shrugged, then sat myself in the seat next to Ian mumbling: "Well, that was easy."

"What do you want, Gates?" Ian asked. He wasn't rude with the question, but he could have said it without so much venom in his voice.

Under the table, I took Ian's hand and rubbed my thumb over the back of it to attempt to calm him.

"I assume Alex had told you of the deal she made with me," Ben stated, looking to Ian for confirmation.

Ian nodded stiffly, as I sighed. Ben continued.

"Well, I've been thinking about that and I've decided it was a little much."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I looked at him, confused, and stopped rubbing Ian's hand.

"The no contact, I can deal with, but making you two move just wasn't settling right with me."

It felt as if my lungs stopped taking in and expelling air.

"So after speaking to Dr. Chase and Riley about it, we've decided that you don't have to move," Ben said.

I died somehow and went to heaven, didn't I?

All I could do was stare dumbly at him, but Ian still had a voice.

"Are you serious?" he asked, just as surprised.

"Yes, I'm serious," Ben chuckled.

After finally coming back to reality, I squeezed Ian's hand, then let out a quiet laugh.

"I thank you, Ben. That is a giant weight off of our shoulders," I said, smiling.

Ben bowed his head as a 'you're welcome'.

I looked at Ian, and saw that he wasn't glaring daggers at Ben anymore, which made me even happier.

"That's all I came here to say," Ben said, standing up. "So, I'll leave you to it now."

Ian and I also stood, and showed Ben back to the door. Once there, Ian opened the door for Ben and held his hand out for a handshake, which surprised me. Ben returned the gesture, then stepped through the door, but halted and turned back to us.

"Oh, and congratulations on your engagement," he said, looking between us, again.

Again, I stared at him dumbly, but I still had a voice.

"Thank you, but how did you find out?" I asked.

"It was in today's newspaper," he said, "and I noticed your ring."

"Oh," was my reply.

How an engagement annoucement got into the paper, I had no idea, and didn't really care...I blamed it on Alison.

Ben nodded. "Well, good bye. Just remember not to contact us."

"Of course," Ian replied.

Ben nodded again, then left our apartment.

Once Ian closed the door, I smile widely. When he turned to me, his smile mimicked my own. We moved towards each other, and when we were close enough, I jumped into his awaiting arms. His arms wrapped around me, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Ian spun us in a circle before he put my feet back on the floor.

When I could stand again, I pulled back from Ian slightly, and felt my eyes tear up, again...this time, tears of joy. Ian's smile slowly faded.

"I'm fine. Happy tears," I said, still smiling.

Ian smirked, then pulled me in for another hug. After pulling back, he quickly moved in and kissed me deeply and passionately.

I responded instantly, and placed my hand on the back of his neck.

When we pulled apart, I hugged him once more before stepping back.

"I should call Alison and let her know of the good news," I said, wiping away my tears.

"That can wait," Ian said huskily, giving me an 'Eskimo kiss'.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking.

"I was thinking of going out for dinner...then coming back here for dessert," he said, suggestively.

I laughed, as we got our shoes on and went out to eat.

When we came back home, as soon as the door was closed and locked, Ian picked me up (like I hope he would once we're married) and carried me off to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **_There you go! Did you like it?_

_(Just a side note: the whole 'not moving' idea came from my friend)_**  
**


	25. Closer Than Ever

_A/N: This chapter is more of a filer than anything, so sorry if it sucks..._

* * *

The next day, I called Alison to tell her what happened the previous day. She screamed into the phone, making me rip the device away from my ear, and I groaned. Once we hung up, she immediately came over to our apartment. When I let her in, she practically flung herself at me, pulling me in a giant hug; she hugged Ian, also. Once she settled down, I asked her about our engagement announcement in the newspaper. She just grinned evilly with a maniacal laugh. 

I looked at Ian and rolled my eyes.

"Yup. She did it," I sighed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The end of spring flew by, and the summer was just as fast. Our summer consisted of wedding details. Whenever I was at work, Ian was at home writing out invitations and making phone calls. (When I told my boss, Todd, that there was a change of plans and we weren't moving, he was so excited, he upped my pay by a few dollars AND said that he would photograph out wedding at no charge. I was so happy, I could have kissed him...but didn't.) Our summer nights, when we were together, were so long because of the wedding that we some times ended up falling asleep at the dinning room table or computer.

Let me just say that our necks hurt like a bitch after a night like that.

By midsummer, most of the R.S.V.P. cards came back.

A letter came with my mother's card; she congratulated us, but was a little disappointed that I hadn't called to tell her about Ian's proposal. Feeling bad about my unthoughtfulness, I called her as soon as I finished her letter...twirling my ring as I did so. I apologized profusely and, while laughing, she said it was all right, and that I probably had a lot on my mind. She had no idea how right she was: our loss of Shaw, moving worries, money worries, and Ian's arrest still lingered in my mind. My mother asked me all the details about when and how Ian proposed, and I told her...I just left out the fact that we were in bed.

When I got off the phone with my mother, about an hour and a half later, I sought out Ian. I had been in the kitchen, so I went out to the dinning room, then the computer room, then the bedroom. Not finding him in any of those places, I went to the living room.

Ian was stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed.

I kneeled at the arm of the couch, where his head rested. Bringing my hands up, I ran my fingers slowly through his hair and massaged his scalp at the same time. A grin slowly formed on his lips and he grunted softly, then sighed. I smirked and he opened his eyes.

"Mmm, Alex..." he moaned, then tilted his head back to look at me.

A very deep, bone-chilling shiver ran through my whole body.

In retaliation (since Ian knew he did it), I messed up his hair, then stood from where I knelt. I took the few steps to the front of the couch, put my hands on my hips, and stared down at him. He put his hands behind his head as he stared back at me, still grinning.

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I crawled onto the couch and on top of Ian. I propped myself up on my elbows by putting my elbows on Ian's shoulders; my hands went back to his hair. I sighed again.

Ian took his hands away from his head and put them on my back. He raked his fingers lightly up and down my back.

"Does your mother forgive you?" he asked softly.

I scoffed. "Yeah, she forgave me. You think I'd be on the phone for an hour and a half constantly apologizing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not," he answered, then pulled his head up to give me a kiss.

When Ian pulled back, I rested my head on his shoulder and looped my arms around his neck.

"I can't wait until this wedding of ours is over," I said into his neck.

His hands stopped their movement on my back.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"We'll be able to get more sleep, for one. And we won't be so focused on the damn thing, we'll have more time for each other," I said, closing my eyes.

Ian hummed in response, and I realized he was falling asleep. Readjusting my arms, I settled in for a short snooze, also.

An hour or two later, Ian and I woke up, got off the couch, ate, then groggily got back to work on the preparations.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think it was five days before our wedding when I had the longest day of work, by far.

At work that day, we had a slight problem when one of our photo printers died. One of our best customers had come in to pick up some of her pictures that were _supposed_ to be ready that morning. Of course, they weren't ready. I was put to the task of trying to fix the printer, while Tasha, Todd, and Dave (my other co-worker) tried to calm our customer and prevent her from making a scene.

I planted myself on the floor of the studio with the printer and tried to figure out what was wrong with it. After checking the ink, the paper, and looking for a paper jam, then seeing if it was plugged in, I found nothing wrong. Sitting with my legs and arms crossed, I stared at the machine.

Hearing a commotion from the front of the studio, I turned to see all three of them trying to explain to our customer that there was a slight problem. I then saw Todd excuse himself, as politely as he could, and walk towards me...after a shake of the head and an eye roll.

"How's it going?" he asked, kneeling next to me.

"Ugh, not so good. I can't figure it out. I checked all the paper problems I could think of and the ink. I even checked if it was plugged in," I said, then slapped the printer.

"Okay, well, keep trying. You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out...just hurry or we're going to have a problem," he said looking over his shoulder to the customer.

"You mean an even bigger problem?" I asked with a smirk.

Todd turned back to me. "Yeah, an even bigger one." He then stood, and walked back to help Tasha and Dave.

I turned back to the printer. Another minute of a staring contest that was not in my favor, I realized I hadn't checked the toner. Sure enough, the damn thing was out of toner. Having a mental celebration at my small victory, I got up from the floor, and practically ran to the storage room to get the toner. After I tested the printer to make sure everything else was all right (by printing out a random picture of Ian and I), I called to Todd and the others that the customer's pictures would be ready within the hour. The customer calmed down and all four of us got to work on her prints.

After that customer paid and left, the four of us let out a sigh of relief. We then figured that we were behind with our other customers' pictures.

That was one very long work day...we had to stay a few hours after we closed to get everything done.

When I got home that night, the only thing I wanted to do was eat something (since I had to work through lunch) and go to bed...but that wasn't going to happen the way I wanted it to.

As soon as I walked in the door, I heard more than just Ian's voice. Walking into the living room, I saw Ian, Shippen, Phil, and Victor sitting on the couch and chairs. I was definitely surprised to see them.

They were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't even notice I was there...until Ian looked my way via a double-take.

"Alex! When did you get home?" he asked, waving a hand to beckon me over to him.

I was so worn out, my name rolling off of his tongue didn't effect me...and I think he noticed.

"Just now. It was a tough day at work," I said, standing next to the couch, where Ian sat. I turned my attention to the other three for a moment. "And hello guys. Glad to see that you're all safe and well." Stifling a yawn, I looked back to Ian. "Could I speak to you for a moment in the other room?"

He nodded immediately and stood from the couch as I walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Ian stood at the entrance to the kitchen, realizing I just wanted food. When I had food in my hands, I walked out (followed by Ian), and went to the bedroom.

Once Ian closed the door and I set my food on my nightstand, I turned to him. Ian walked towards me slowly, then put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him for a moment, then threw my arms around his waist; his arms came around my shoulders and held onto me.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It's just been a very long and challenging day..." I then went on to tell him what happened at work.

When I finished, Ian kissed the top of my head. "Eat, then go to sleep, love. They'll only be here for another hour, at the most, then I'll join you," he said.

"There you go with that 'love' crap again," I said, grinning into his chest.

"It's better than calling you 'cranky' now, isn't it?" he said, then took an arm away from my shoulders to poke me in the side. "Go on. Get to bed," he instructed, holding me at arms length, and nodding towards the bed.

"Yes, sir," I said with a grin.

With a swift kiss on my lips, Ian left the room to go back to the other three.

As I ate my lunch/dinner, I changed into my pajamas. Then, once I was through with eating, I crawled into bed, got comfortable, and fell asleep.

Some time during my sleep, I woke up suddenly. Gasping, I sat straight up, panting. I rested my elbows on my knees and held my head up as I took deep, calming breaths.

I glanced at Ian briefly, then put my head back in my hands.

"Just a dream," I mumbled. "Just a dream."

A rustle of the sheets next to me, alerted me that I woke Ian up.

"Alex, you all right?" he asked, sitting up next to me.

"Just a bad nightmare," I replied, staying in my position.

Ian put his hands on my upper arms and rubbed them as he rested his head between my shoulder blades. "Wanna tell me about it?" he asked comfortingly.

"Just a nightmare...involving you," I said, picking up my head.

I felt Ian pick his head up, also. He moved so he was sitting next to me, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him give me a confused look. "Now you have to tell me."

I looked at him, then turned my body to face him. "It was our wedding day, and just after we exchanged rings, a bunch of FBI people came rushing into the church. They arrested you...that's when I forced myself to wake up." Ian took my hand and I looked down at them. "I don't want to lose you again," I whispered.

"It was only a dream, Alex. I've paid for what I've done and I haven't done anything else for them to arrest me," he said, putting his free hand on my back and rubbing it.

"I know that, Ian, but it's still unnerving," I said, then leaned into him, letting my head rest against his bare chest.

He released my hand and wrapped it around me, bringing me closer to him, and rocked us gently for a few moments.

Ian's rocking was making me tired again, so I pulled myself from his grip and laid back on the bed. Ian laid back down next to me, then once I was settled (on my back), he threw a leg over mine and an arm over my stomach, near the bottom of my ribs. He lifted his head to kiss my lips once more, then put his head on my shoulder. His 'body protection' and steady breathing on my neck made me relax.

I knew nothing would happen to him (or me, for that matter), but it was only a few short months ago when I could have lost him for a very, VERY long time.

When Ian's breathing became even and deep, I knew he fell asleep. I moved slightly and his grip around me tightened. I grinned to myself, brought my hand up to hold onto his arm across my stomach, then fell asleep myself as I snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his cheek with my own.

* * *

_A/N: There you go!_

_I hope everyone's holidays were awesome!!! Mine was!_


	26. White Wedding

**A/N: **_Yes, I know it's been a while. I sorry. I had damn writer's block and I was writing about 3 other stories...I hope this makes up for it.  
I even made my Beta cry..._

* * *

The days after my nightmare passed very quickly and before either Ian or I knew it, our wedding day was upon us. My mother arrived the day before the wedding and before she checked into her hotel, along with the rest of both families and friends, she stopped by our apartment. She had met Ian only once before. When I let her into our apartment, she embraced him as if she'd seen him more than that. When she gave him a hug, the shocked and surprised look on his face made me want to laugh. 

My mother (hell, our families) did _not_ know of Ian's past, and we wanted to keep it that way.

The morning after my mother visited, Ian and I woke up early; both of us were nervous, yet excited. We put Ian's tuxedo and my dress in the car, along with anything else we'd need to bring for the wedding, then jumped in and headed for the church. We had a few hours before the ceremony. When we got to the church and took our stuff out of the car, we walked in and my mother came up to us. After she hugged us, she looked at Ian.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she said.

"It's kind of hard not to see her when we live in the same apartment," he replied with a chuckle.

"Besides, mom," I started, stepping next to Ian and taking his hand. "I only believe that when I'm dressed and ready to go."

Ian looked down at me, as I looked up to him, and smirked. I smirked back, then he leaned down and kissed my forehead, keeping in mind that my mother was still with us. When Ian leaned back, I looked at my mother.

"Okay, so where are you stashing us?" I asked, referring to the rooms where Ian and I would be sent to get ready. We were still holding onto our clothes and accessories.

"You are down there," she pointed to a hallway to our right. "And Ian's down there." She pointed to a hallway to our left. "Come on, I'll show you." She motioned for us to follow her, so we did.

When our stuff was in the rooms, Ian and I walked around the church for a while. As we walked outside, Todd pulled up in the company's van; Dave got out of the passenger's seat. It was the first time I'd seen either of them in suits. I'd only seen them in jeans and T-shirts or something slightly dressier (depending on the photo job). I waved to them and as they waved back, Ian and I kept walking. We came to a quiet spot at the back of the church, where there was a small stone bench surrounded by all sorts of plants and flowers. I let go of Ian's hand and went to sit on the bench, where I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, standing next to me.

"Nothing," I lied, looking up at him. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Well...the last part was true.

"That may be part of it, but there's something else," he said kneeling in front of me, putting his hands on my knees, then waited a moment when I didn't answer right away. "Alex..."

I shivered slightly. "Don't do that, especially today," I grinned, but then my grin faltered when Ian just stared at me. "Okay, fine. Remember that nightmare I had a few nights ago?" He nodded, then rubbed his thumbs on my knees. "Well, I keep replaying it in my head. I don't want anything to happen to either of us today." I leaned my head forward onto his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms moved from my knees to my back and he pulled me off the bench onto his lap.

"I've told you many times, nothing will happen to me or you. I won't let it. I won't let this day be ruined," he reassured me in my ear.

I turned my head towards his neck, where I placed a kiss. "I know, but I can't help it," I said.

Picking my head up off Ian's shoulder, I looked into his gray-green eyes, then after he grinned wolfishly, he leaned in for a swift, yet passionate kiss.

"We better get inside before my mom starts hunting for us," I said after our kiss.

He nodded, then released me. We stood up and walked around to the front of the church, where we first went in. My mother saw us as soon as we walked through the door; she urged me to go with her, while Ian was urged to go with his cousin (since his parents weren't there yet). Before we parted, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it before letting go. I smirked at him over my shoulder as my mother dragged me down the hall.

When we got to the room, I saw Alison already there dressed in the sage green, halter style dress that she, as one of my bride's maids and maid of honor, was supposed to wear (my other maid was Tasha).

"Hey, Kid," she said once I walked into the room.

"Hey, Al," I said quietly, shaking my head, but grinning.

She stepped up to me and gave me a hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous. How else?" I answered, stepping over to where my dress hung on the back of the door. "How's the dress feel?"

"Uncomfortable, but I'm willing to give up comfort for a few hours...even if it is for you," she grinned.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, then took my dress with me behind a screen in the corner and changed into it. Once I had it on, I called for my mother. "Mom, could you help me?" She stepped behind the screen and zipped up the back. As soon as we stepped around the screen, Tasha came through the door.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Couldn't find a parking spot," she said in a rush, then looked at me. "Wow, Alex, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress." I shot a sarcastic look in her direction. "But you look fab-u-lous." She snapped her fingers as she split apart the word, making the rest of us laugh.

My dress was white (obviously) with a short train, and was halter style, just like my maids, but mine had some beadwork around the neck and bust areas.

"Well, thank you. Now hurry up and get your dress on so you can help me," I said, pointing to where her own sage green dress hung on the screen.

About ten minutes later, my bride's maids were dressed and helping me with my hair, while my mother stood next to the mirror I sat in front of. A knock sounded at the door and my mother went to answer it. I watched through the mirror as she opened the door and stepped out. I rose an eyebrow, but when she came back with two more people, I turned in my seat (making Tasha and Alison say 'Hey!').

"Alex, this is Mr. and Mrs. Howe. Ian's parents," my mother introduced.

"Oh," I said excitedly, standing, and walking over to them. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here, dear. Ian has told us much about you," Mrs. Howe said, making me blush. She then pulled me into a hug, surprising me, but I hugged her back.

"I hope nothing too embarrassing," I said, once she let go of me.

"Oh, no. He said you were very smart and beautiful. And I can certainly see that," Mr. Howe said, smiling kindly, making me blush deeper and giving me a hug of his own.

"Oh, well, thank you," I said sheepishly. "Have you seen Ian yet? I know he's been wanting to see you both for a while."

"We're on our way now. We just wanted to see you first...and give you this," Mrs. Howe held out a simple, yet elegant necklace.

I gasped as she showed it to me; it was a tear drop shaped diamond about half an inch long on a small drop that led up to two other small diamonds on either side, then those were connected to a chain that went around my neck.

Mr. Howe took the necklace from his wife and motioned for me to turn around. I did so, lifting up my hair, and he clasped the jewelry around my neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much," I said, turning back to them, giving them both a hug.

"Ian told us you needed something borrowed, so there you are," Mrs. Howe smiled.

"I do...did. Thank you, again," I said, feeling my eyes start to well up.

"You're very welcome," Mr. Howe said, then turned to his wife. "Come on, dear. Let's let her get back to getting ready."

Ian's parents left the room and I numbly sat back down, letting Alison and Tasha continue with my hair. I lifted my hand to the necklace as my mother came back to stand next to the mirror, again.

I felt complete; something old: my shoes (the ones from the Gala), something new: my dress, something borrowed: the necklace, something blue: the pins my friends had put in my hair.

About half an hour after I was completely ready, there was another knock to the door. My mother opened it to reveal my uncle. Since my dad had passed on, I thought my uncle (my dad's brother) would be the next best thing.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Alison and Tasha looked at me as I sighed, then nodded. My mother left the room in a hurry to get to her seat, then Alison and Tasha went, then me. My uncle took my arm and patted my hand as we started walking to the back of the sanctuary; he also gave me a smile.

"Alex, your father would be very proud of you and I'm sorry he's not here to see you. You look very lovely," my uncle said.

"Thank you, Uncle Mark. And my dad is here, just not physically," I smiled, then kissed his cheek.

We reached the sanctuary and waited for Alison and Tasha to walk with Phil and Shippen. Once they went, my heart beat faster and I squeezed my uncle's hand tight. When we stepped up and the 'Wedding March' began to play, I looked at Ian and gasped quietly...he looked DAMN good in a tux!

I was afraid that if I looked anywhere else, I would freeze up, so I kept my eyes on my soon-to-be husband. It seemed as if he had the same idea...or he was just shocked.

When my uncle and I reached him, my uncle kissed my cheek, then put my hand in Ian's, before walking off.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Ian said softly to me, grinning.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said back, also grinning.

Then the ceremony began.

When it came to the part where Ian and I exchanged rings, I felt myself start to shake a little. Since Ian was holding onto my hand, I'm sure he felt it too, and he squeezed my hand.

After rings were exchanged, I waited for the ambush, but it never came. I did take a glance towards the back of the church and saw someone I never thought I'd see again...

Ben Gates.

He was just sitting in the back row and didn't look like he was going to signal the FBI, so I looked back to Ian and the ceremony continued.

We kissed and the minister pronounced us man and wife, then we walked down the aisle. As we were about quarter of the way down, when Ian paused, then put an arm behind my shoulders and knees. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way down the aisle...I was laughing the whole time and so was Ian.

I barely remembered Todd taking any pictures...

When we reached the back of the sanctuary, Ian kissed me again, then we greeted and said our thanks to everyone who attended as they passed us. I think Ben skipped out early, for I didn't see him with everyone else.

Once everyone was passed, Ian and I exited the church. We walked through the mass of guests, who blew bubbles (instead of throwing rice), and got into our car, where Victor was our chauffeur to the reception.

Once in the car, we waved as we drove off. Then once they were out of sight, I looked lovingly at Ian. Putting my hands on either side of his face, I leaned towards him and kissed him, passionately.

"See? I told you nothing bad would happen," he said, once we parted.

"I know, but did you see Ben in the back?" I asked.

"I thought I saw him, but dismissed it," he said. "I had something better in my sights." He smirked, then rested his forehead against mine. He then brought a hand up to finger the necklace. "Where did you get this?"

"Your mother. She said you told her that I needed something borrowed," I replied, leaning back, and smirking.

"I didn't expect her to give you the necklace. I thought a pin or something," he admitted.

I grinned, then kissed him again.

About an hour later, after eating at the reception, Ian and I shared our first dance as husband and wife. We danced cheek to cheek, whispering in each other's ear, laughing, as Todd snapped pictures. Once the song ended, we kissed as everyone clapped. More couples joined us on the floor, and I eventually danced with my uncle, Todd, Dave, Mr. Howe, Phil, Shippen, Victor, and most, if not all, my family and friends.

I decided that I didn't need to throw my bouquet...I just decided to give it to Alison, since, well, I just had a feeling.

By the time things started to calm down, most of our guests wanted to either head home or back to the hotel. So, Ian and I said our good-byes and see you laters, then headed home.

When we got home, Ian picked me up again to carry me over the threshold. After he set me down, he closed and locked the door, then turned to me. Smirking hungrily, he gently pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped securely around my waist.

"God, Ian," I said in between kisses and breaths. "I love you so much...my husband."

"And I love you...my Alex...my wife," he answered, also in between kisses and breaths.

At the sound of my name being murmured from his lips, I shuddered, arching my back, pressing myself closer to him.

I sighed, content with things right now...content with my life.

Ian then picked me up again, never breaking our kiss, and took me to our bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. Once he set me on the bed, the phone rang. He pulled back, sighing, as he took off his tuxedo jacket.

"Ian," I said softly, trying to get his attention. When he looked back at me, I grinned. "Let the answering machine get it." I then grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him down on top of me onto the bed, into another searing kiss.

That night was the longest, most passionate, most exhausting night of my life...

But I was happy...

I was with Ian...

I was with my husband.

* * *

**A/N: **_No, this is NOT the end...I still have a few more tricks up my sleeves. There'll probably be either one or two more._

_So...what did you think?_


	27. The Phony King of England

**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long...my Beta was being a bum._

_So I've broken this up into two parts. This is the second last chapter. The next (which will be out moments after posting this one) is the last chapter, so enjoy it while you can._

_Okay, here we go!

* * *

_

Waking up the next day, I was unable to move...any part of my body. My head did not want to move (being comfortable under Ian's chin), my arms were trapped (one under Ian, the other stuck between us), and I couldn't even try to figure out where my legs were since his and mine were very tangled up. Ian's arms were securely around my shoulders and lower back, keeping me tightly against him. 

With a content sigh, I tried to wiggle my limbs so I could tell what was numb and what was okay.

I heard a sound come from Ian that was a cross between a grunt and a moan, so I slowly pulled my head out from under his chin to look up at him. He didn't open his eyes right away, but moved his head slightly. Grinning, I tapped the fingers of my left hand lightly on his chest, then slowly moved them back and forth. He tilted his head down and slowly opened his eyes half way, sleepily.

"How long have you been up?" he asked me, groggily.

"Just a few minutes. About two, maybe," I answered, grinning at him.

Ian's arms slackened around my shoulders, so I slid my arm out from between us. I brought that arm up and brushed Ian's hair away from his eyes, then ran my fingers through his hair. Ian took a deep breath in and out through his nose as his eyes closed again. I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing at his reaction.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, stopping my hand on the back of his neck.

"Mmm, yes," he replied, opening his eyes, and staring down at me.

"Well, if you let go of me, I'll make us something," I said, then lowered my voice to a whisper, "my husband."

Ian smirked slowly as he heard those two new words come out of my mouth, which made me grin.

"But what if I don't want to let you go?...my wife," he asked.

"Then no food," I said with a laugh.

"Hmm, well that compromises the situation then," he said, re-tightening his arms around me, then bent his head to kiss me.

"I'll be quick," I promised when he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine.

"All right, go," he said, then nuzzled me before slackening his arms again.

Sliding out of Ian's arms and off the edge of the bed, I grabbed my robe (which was on the floor, halfway across the room), throwing over my shoulders, and headed to the door. I opened the door and stepped out. Just as I was about to close the door, I heard Ian.

"Hurry up!"

Laughing, I kept the door open a crack as I walked down the hall to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I looked around for something simple to eat. I found the bread and took out four slices, sticking them in the toaster two at a time. While waiting for the bread...er, toast, I looked for anything else to eat. In the refrigerator, I found some orange juice that was just enough to fill two small glasses.

By then, the first two pieces of toast popped up, so I took a plate out of the cabinet and set the toast on it, then put the next two pieces in the toaster.

I had put my hands on the counter, thinking of something else to eat, when I looked down at my left hand. Grinning, I picked up the hand and spun my wedding ring briefly before looking around for more food.

On the corner of the counter, there was some fruit: an apple, oranges, bananas, and a mango. I took one of each fruit and cut them up, placing them on the plate, along with the toast. As soon as the other pieces of toast popped up, I put them on the plate with the others and took some strawberry jelly out of the refrigerator. I quickly spread some of the jelly on the toast, then picked up the plate, resting it on my forearm. Picking up the two glasses of juice, I carefully walked back to the bedroom.

I nudged the door open with my foot, and started walking over to the bed, where Ian was stretched out on his back. As the door banged into the wall lightly, Ian picked up his head, and looked at me. He smirked, then turned to his side and propped up his elbow, holding up his head, as he continued to watch me walk towards him.

Handing one of the glasses to him, I set the other on my nightstand and placed the plate of food on the bed in front of him.

"Did I get food fast enough for you?" I asked, picking up the glass and taking a drink of the juice as I smirked into it.

"Not nearly fast enough," he replied, popping an orange slice in his mouth.

"Of course not," I mumbled, setting the glass back on the nightstand.

Ian took his glass and reached behind him to put it on his own nightstand.

Just as I was about to crawl back under the covers, Ian turned back to face me, and held up a hand to stop me.

"The robe. Lose it," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or you don't get back in this bed."

I snorted softly, then rolled my eyes as I went for the tie of my robe...hey, he didn't have to tell me twice.

Once the robe fell from my shoulders and landed on the floor, I slid between the sheets next to Ian, being wary of where the plate was. (I didn't want to dump it.)

For the next hour, Ian and I laid in bed and ate the fruit and toast. When the toast was gone, we set to work on the fruit. We were chatting while we ate, and at one point, Ian told a really bad joke. Grinning, and trying not to laugh at the fact that he thought it was funny, I booed, and chucked a slice of apple at him, hitting his shoulder.

"That was terrible," I said, laughing at the fact that I hit him with fruit.

"So are you, throwing fruit and all," he replied, then chucked a slice of orange at me, hitting my chest.

"Hey!" I yelped. "Eww, that was slimy. What'd you do? Lick it before you threw it at me?" I asked, picking up the fruit and putting it back on the plate, off to the side.

"Why would I lick it? I wouldn't get the taste I wanted anyway," he replied softly, staring at me, and smirking.

What was that supposed...OH!

"You _ARE_ terrible!" I exclaimed, laughing, and smacking his arm playfully with the back of my hand as I picked up the last piece of mango to eat.

"And that's why you love me," he said smugly, taking the plate and setting it on his nightstand.

"I don't love you because you're terrible. I love you because..." I tried to think of something ridiculous. "I love you because you're hair just turns me on." I then reached up and ran my hand through his hair, trying not to laugh.

"If you married me for my hair, then I'm the King of England," he grinned, grabbing my hand, and holding it between both of his.

"Well, I feel honored to be married to and sleeping with the King, then."

Wow, I kinda made him sound like Elvis...

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore; I started laughing hysterically and rested my forehead against Ian's bare chest as I did so.

Ian wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and rolled us over so I was on my back and he was hovering above me, his arms on either side of my head. He waited until my laughing subsided somewhat before speaking.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Yes. Much," I said, ending with a chuckle.

Ian leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips as I lifted my arms up to loop around his neck. After a minute or two, Ian pulled back.

"So...why do you love me?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, all humor gone. Looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was curious and really wanted to know.

"Does it really matter?" I countered, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, no, but I'd like to know."

"Then, I...I don't know why. I just do," I answered. "And it isn't just for your good looks and sexily charming personality, either."

Ian chuckled. "Well, thank you."

I grinned softly, watching him smile. "Why do you love me? Since we're being all open and everything...which is kinda weird considering we were just married yesterday."

He chuckled again. "I love you because you're smarter than what you lead people to believe, because you're beautiful when you laugh, because you have one crazy sense of humor, because..."

"All right, Romeo, you already got me in bed. You can stop there; I get it," I smiled, placing a finger over his lips.

"I _could_ keep going, you know," he said, when I took my hand away.

"I'm sure you could, but I don't need to hear anymore," I said with a half grin, then pulled him back down for another kiss.

Just as we were parting, we heard the phone ring. We both sighed, then Ian just collapsed on top of me, burying his face in the pillow just above my shoulder, and groaned.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" he grumbled.

"Well, you know, we _were_ just married," I replied, shifting my hand to stroke the nape of his neck. "They probably want to wish us luck...or whatever they want to wish us."

As I heard the answering machine click off, I poked Ian's side.

"Come on. Let's see who called, then we can beat the shit out of whoever called us first last night," I said, pushing on his shoulders.

A muffled response emitted from Ian before he lifted his head. He nodded, then crawled off of me and got out of the bed, heading to the door.

"Hey, Ian," I called. When he turned his head to look back at me, I continued. "At least put some boxers on, will you?"

"Why? Do I embarrass you?" he asked, smirking.

"No, but neither you nor I closed the front blinds last night. You wanna scare the bejeezes out of our neighbors?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow.

He thought about that for a moment before stepping back into the room and taking a clean pair of boxers out of the dresser, then put them on.

"Better?" he asked.

"For me? No, but for the neighbors? Yes," I smirked, then got out of bed myself.

I put my robe back on, then walked out of the room with Ian. We walked into the kitchen, where our answering machine was, and hit the button to play back the messages. While we stood listening to the messages (all ten of them just overnight), I wrapped my arms around Ian's waist, resting my head on his shoulder. Ian wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I grinned, rubbing my cheek against him, as we heard the messages of congratulations and well wishes.

The second to last message was from my mother. Her message said that she didn't expect us to answer the phone (which made me chuckle) and that she had planned our honeymoon.

I picked my head up off of Ian's shoulder as I heard that.

She said she booked us a hotel, flight, and transportation in Venice, Italy set for five days after our wedding day.

My jaw dropped as I gasped, hearing that my mother just gave us the best wedding present either of us could ask for. I hadn't planned on a vacation honeymoon since I was literally poor for a few months because Ian's imprisonment took all of my money. A week in our apartment would have been fine with me, but this was...awesome!

When her message ended, I looked up at Ian, ignoring the last message (which was just a solicitor, anyway).

"Oh, my God," I said in shock. "My mother paid for our honeymoon."

"She is a very generous and kind woman...now I know where you get it from," Ian replied. "And all we got from my parents was three bottles of English wine."

* * *

When Ian and I got back from our honeymoon, I went back to work and was immediately bombarded with questions about Italy and what we did...of course the major question from my co-workers was 'Did you get a lot of good pictures?' 

"Did you go to Pisa and do the depth perception thing at the Leaning Tower?" Dave asked.

"Did you ride a gondola?" Tasha asked.

"Where are those pictures?" Todd asked with a grin, walking up to us.

Once I got free of my co-workers (and Todd), I went over to my desk. Todd came up to me, after a few minutes, with a stack of photos. Taking the photos from him and flipping through them, I saw that they were pictures from my wedding.

I had thanked Todd hundreds of times for taking the pictures before the end of that day.

That night, when I got home, I showed Ian the pictures that Todd and Dave took. We took the best 5x7 picture of us (which just happened to be taken right after our first dance at the reception when we kissed) and put that in a frame that was floating around the apartment. Ian put the picture and frame on top of the television, while I stood a few feet away and watched him.

"What do you think?" he asked, stepping back, and looking from the picture to me.

"It looks fine, just turn it towards the window a smidge," I said, pointing in the direction of the window.

Ian used one finger, and turned the picture. "Better?"

I nodded, then Ian walked up to me, standing at my side. As he put an arm around my shoulders, I looked up at him, putting one arm around his waist and with the other, I reached up and took his hand on my shoulder. He bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

When we separated, we headed to our bedroom to get ready for bed.

That night, I had the most peaceful sleep in a long time, and it was partially do to Ian wrapping me in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Last chapter coming up!_


	28. Baby, Baby and The End

**A/N: **_To quote Ian: "This is it!" The last chapter of Something Unpredictable. It's been fun! (Longer note at the bottom)

* * *

_

A few short weeks after coming back from our honeymoon, and after Todd had given us our wedding pictures, I had woken up a few days feeling like shit and every once in a while had to rush to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I had an inkling of what was happening, so I set up an appointment with my doctor. 

I didn't tell Ian anything because I wanted to be one-hundred percent sure that it was true. I think he might have had an idea, though.

I went to work the day of my appointment as normal; just when I arrived, I told Todd that I had the appointment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just a check up. I think it's allergies, if anything," I lied.

"All right, just leave when you have to."

Nodding, I went to my desk to at least start some work.

When it came time for my appointment, I left the studio, and headed to the doctor's. At the office, it only took a few minutes before I was lead into an exam room.

As I was waiting for the test results, I picked up a magazine that was in the corner of the room to keep myself entertained.

When my doctor came back in, I wasn't surprised with his results...

I returned to work with a silly grin plastered on my face. Tasha, Dave, and Todd kept asking me why I was grinning like a fool, but I refused to tell them.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, probably," I kept saying with a laugh.

That night when I got back to Ian, I wanted so much just to blurt everything out, but I made myself wait until the right time.

After dinner, I was laying on the couch attempting to watch television, while Ian was at the dining room table with some bills and mail around him. Figuring that I wasn't going to get a better opportunity to tell him, I turned off the television and walked over to him, standing next to and slightly behind the chair he was in.

"Ian," I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah," he replied, still looking at the papers in front of him.

I rolled my eyes before trying again. "Ian."

Ian sighed, then turned his head to look at me. "Something wrong, Alex?"

I felt that chill run down my spine.

"No, nothing's wrong," I started, softly, "but I do have something to tell you."

He turned his body in the chair, and gave me his full attention...even if he looked very confused.

"You obviously know that I've been feeling like shit the past few days. Well, I went to the doctor today," I said, hoping he'd understand where I was going with this.

The confusion slowly left his face. "And...?"

I tried to hold back the smile I was attempting to hide, but it wasn't working.

"Ian, I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped, then he slowly smiled as he just as slowly stood from the chair. Smiling wide, I kept my eyes on him as he stepped towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still smiling.

"One-hundred percent. At least that's what the doctor said," I answered.

If possible, Ian's smile widened. His hands left my shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the floor. My arms wrapped around his neck as he spun us around; both of us laughing.

When he set me back on the floor, he kissed me deeply. Moving my hands to cup his face, I held him there until he decided to pull away.

"So, you're okay with this?" I asked, keeping my hands on his face, looking him in the eye.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" he countered, reaching up and tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

I shrugged, taking my hands away from his face. "Don't know, but I'm glad you're happy about this...dad," I said, smirking.

Ian smirked, also, then took a step back. He lifted his right arm and placed his hand on my stomach, where our child was going to grow. I placed my hand over his, then looked up at him, grinning, as I leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Nine months later, I was in the hospital, having just given birth to our child...son, actually. 

I was reclining on the hospital bed, holding my son, with Ian laying to our right, when there was a knock on the door on the far left side of the room. It opened a crack and I saw my mother stick her head through.

"Mom," I said, smiling. "When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago," she replied, smiling.

"You can come in, you know," I laughed, then looked down as our son took Ian's finger in his hand.

"I know...I just have a small surprise for you," she said, then opened the door.

My mother walked in, followed by my Uncle Mark and Uncle Sid (my mother's brother, who I hadn't seen in years, since he couldn't make it to the wedding).

"Uncle Mark! Uncle Sid! It's great to see you," I said as the three of them walked in and over to my bed.

My mother leaned down to kiss my forehead, then walked to the other side of the bed to hug Ian. My Uncle Mark gave me a small hug, being careful of our son. Uncle Sid gave me both a hug and a kiss. Ian shook my uncles' hands.

"Oh, Ian, I don't think you've met my Uncle Sid," I said, nodding to my uncle. "Uncle Sid is my mother's brother. Uncle Sid, this is my husband, Ian," I introduced.

"I finally get to meet the man my niece is crazy about and married to," Sid said, shaking Ian's hand again.

I saw Ian blush a little, making me chuckle slightly. By then, Ian got his finger back.

Another knock sounded on the door.

All five of us looked at the door as it opened again. Ian's parents walked in carrying a bag of something each. They walked over to us, setting their bags on the floor, and hugged Ian and I, then said their greetings to my side of the family...even Sid, after I introduced them to him.

"Well, since everyone is here, we'd like to introduce you to someone," Ian said, looking from our son, to me, to our relatives, then back to me.

"Meet Patrick Ian Howe," I said, turning our son to face his grandparents and great-uncles.

My mother was the first to ask to hold him, so I gently lifted Patrick to her arms. My uncles stood behind my mother and looked over her shoulders at the baby she held.

I grinned and leaned my head against Ian's shoulder as I watched my mother interact with her grandson. Ian wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my head. Lifting my left arm, I rested it on his hip, rubbing my hand on his back. I nuzzled Ian's neck and inhaled deeply; smelling his cologne, I let out a sigh, closing my eyes briefly. Feeling him laugh silently, I opened my eyes to glare at him...that didn't work too well, considering I hadn't stopped smiling since our parents arrived.

When my mother handed Patrick to Ian's mother, I smiled again.

"Could you reach over and get my camera?" I asked Ian softly.

I don't go anywhere without my camera, and a stay in the hospital wasn't going to change that.

Ian reached behind him to the rolling tray table where my camera sat. He picked it up and handed it to me. Taking my arm off of Ian, I turned on the camera, and took a picture of Ian's parents smiling down at Patrick.

"Why didn't I get a picture?" my mother half-complained.

"Because you'll get to see him more than they will," I answered.

After another few minutes, Mrs. Howe gently handed Patrick to Ian.

I was still holding my camera, so I snapped a quick picture of my husband and son while my mother's back was turned.

When Patrick started crying, Ian put him back into my arms, then got off the bed, and gave his parents a better hug than when they walked in.

"So what's in the bags?" he asked them, as he walked back over to me. He took my camera and set it back on the tray table.

"Just a few things for you, your wife, and your baby," Mrs. Howe replied with a smile.

I smiled in return, then told everyone to pull up some chairs to talk.

When the visiting hours ended, our parents (and my uncles) left the hospital to check into their hotels. Ian was permitted to stay with me. He took Patrick from me and put him in the bassinet, right next to my bed.

I took the massive amount of pillows out from behind me, so I could lie down, and turned on my side to face Patrick as I tossed the pillows onto the chairs our family sat in.

I was so tired after the family visit.

Ian walked out of my view as my eyes started to close, but when I felt him on the bed behind me, I opened my eyes again to look at him. He grinned at me, and I grinned in return, then faced Patrick again. I continued to grin when Ian threw an arm over my waist and spooned up behind me.

"How do you feel, mum?" he asked.

"Tired," I answered simply, mentally laughing at the new nickname he gave me.

"Then sleep. You need it," he said, kissing behind my ear.

"I plan on it," I responded, closing my eyes, and putting my hand over his.

As I started drifting off to sleep, I realized I was the happiest I'd ever been my whole life. I had a loving husband, a healthy, baby boy, and a great family (on both sides!).

I sometimes wondered what my dad would have thought of all this, but I knew that one day, I would see him again, and I would get to ask him.

I felt that my life was complete. And I knew that I would continue to be happy and content, no matter what happened.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know the ending was a little corny, but it was the only way I could think of to end it...I was staring at the screen for about ten minutes, just to come up with those last three lines._

_(sobs) I'd like to thank the Academy. And my parents, friends, and family. And most importantly: my reviwers! You guys were, and are, the best! (stops sobbing)_

_All right, enough of that shit...but seriously, thanks for reading and many thanks to all who ever reviewed!_

I might do a sequel, but don't expect that any time soon. I'm writing so many other things, I have no time to think about it...but I am working on another Ian fict (again, not sure when that'll be out), so keep an eye out for that.

_Thanks again. It's been a hoot!_


End file.
